


Stay

by FanOfTU



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTU/pseuds/FanOfTU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taisuke was usually just a bitter, anti-social guy.  He never went out of his way to be with people, in fact, he went out of his way to avoid them.  So it made no sense when he decided to pick up an injured, sick person off the side of the road.  What was he supposed to do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Fingers slammed down on keyboards, pausing only to reach out rapidly for ringing phones. It was a typical day in the customer service section of the company. Everyone in the department was soulless, repeatedly asking the same questions in an attempt to help the idiotic customers who failed to read directions. Sure, there were sometimes genuine issues with the products at hand, but for the most part, it was just foolish people who couldn't get it to work right.

 

      Taisuke hung up the phone and let out a rather loud groan. He had a serious headache and having just spent a half an hour trying to convince a near-deaf old woman that she was in fact using the product wrong, he was ready to call it a day. He still had one more hour of hell though.

 

      He'd wanted to be part of the top branch, designing the products or participating in the important meetings. He worked in an electronics company, in the not-so-glorious customer service department. He had the qualifications and work ethic to be a higher up, but not the people-skills. He froze in presentations and well, that's more or less how his interview landed him in the customer service department. He wasn't bad at talking over the phone, it was just being in front of people.

 

      As such, he now had to suffer endless days of frustration, dreaming and praying for a promotion. He figured he'd have better luck at a different company though. He'd messed this one up far too much to make a comeback.

 

      The man in the cubicle next to his poked his head around the barrier, glancing at Taisuke with a smirk. Taisuke rolled his eyes. He liked his coworker, just not when he was ready to punch kittens.

      “That sounded like a pretty agonizing call,” the round-faced coworker said, trying and failing to hide his amusement.

      “Shut up, Mitsu,” Taisuke sighed.

      “Yeesh, you're pricklier than normal. You know what would help? A nice drink. Just relax. Wanna come to a bar with me tonight?”

      “Not really,” Taisuke answered. “Thanks for the offer, but drinking just makes me more anxious and stressed.”

 

      That was a lie. It made him whine and complain and fall asleep drooling. Not exactly something he wanted his coworker to see.

      “Well, alright...if you say so. Lemme know if you change your mind.”

      “Yeah...sure...”

 

      Hiromitsu quickly dashed back into his cubicle as his phone began ringing. He answered cheerily. It was almost scary to Taisuke how the man was able to act so happy and cute. What made it even weirder for Taisuke was the fact that Hiromitsu was 2 years older than him. If he was already this frustrated and bitter, how would he be when he was Hiromitsu's age?

 

      The rest of the day went on painstakingly slow. When it was finally over, he quickly dashed out of the office before Hiromitsu could forcefully drag him to a bar. The latter was surprisingly strong for how small he was.

 

      When he was out of the building, Taisuke stopped briefly by a group of men, who were smoking after finishing their workday at the company. He exchanged greetings and took a few whiffs off of a cigarette that was offered to him. Taisuke refused to smoke more than that, since he didn't need any more dangerous addictions in his life than he already had. Still, the nicotine calmed his nerves, which seemed to be eternally frazzled and on edge these days.

 

      He bid the men goodbye after some small talk, and started on his way home. He'd recently moved due to some less that wonderful experiences in his old apartment, and now he lived far from the company, with only public transportation to rely on. He hadn't been able to buy a car before moving, but he was definitely saving up for one.

 

      He hopped on a bus, then got off and made his way to the subway. The full commute was 45 minutes at minimum. It was exhausting, but it gave him time to clear his mind. When he could clear it at least. Most days his head was spinning and aching. Not even sleep could numb his mind. There was one thing that could though.

 

      If he did _that,_ however, he wouldn't get home until late into the night, and he would definitely be sore the following day. He was too tired to deal with that stress. He already got home after dark as it was. Plus, it looked like it would start pouring rain any second. Today just wasn't a good day for _that_.

 

      He got off the subway and hopped on another bus. By then, the rain had started gushing from the sky. Taisuke got off at his stop with a sigh and began running, trying in vain to outrun the rain that was already soaking him to the core.

 

      Finally, he reached his apartment complex. He wiped water from his face and started to head towards the entrance, but a movement in his peripheral vision caused him to stop. He glanced towards the source, his eyes meeting with the trash dump for the apartment complex.

 

      He brushed it off as a stray animal and took a few more steps towards the building. A groan caused him to take a closer look at the trash though. Soon, the top half of a body fell forward, into view from behind the trash heap. Taisuke gasped, dropping his bag on the ground. He slowly, cautiously walked over to the body. The last thing he needed was to find a virtually dead person in the trash.

 

      When he got there, the body wasn't making any movements, other than shallow breathing and shivering. The rain had completely soaked the person and their hair was sticking to their face in such a way that Taisuke couldn't even make out any features.

 

      He gulped and knelt down, brushing the soggy black bangs away from the person's face. He was met with a gentle looking face of a young man, perhaps a few years younger than Taisuke himself. He gave the boy a once over, eyes widening when he noticed crimson blotches littering the soggy white and gray clothes.

 

      He should call an ambulance. That's what he told himself. His body, however, seemed to have gone into autopilot mode and was picking the injured boy up. Taisuke wobbled a bit since the boy was a lot larger than he seemed. Taisuke wasn't exactly a body builder, but he definitely wasn't weak either.

 

      He awkwardly walked towards his bag and picked it up. Then, he headed into his apartment complex. He managed to press the elevator button without dropping the boy or his belongings, but he unfortunately hit his elbow less than gracefully trying to squeeze in between the narrow-opening elevator doors, causing him to curse under his breath.

 

      Getting out of the elevator and into his apartment was even harder. Finally he set the unconscious boy's feet on the ground and leaned him against his chest while he used his free hand to unlock the door and open it. After, he awkwardly picked the boy up and walked into his apartment.

 

      He set the unconscious, injured boy on the wood floor near the entrance. Taisuke had carpet in the main room of his apartment, and the last thing he needed was to get water and blood all over it. He'd always been a bit of neat freak, but he knew from personal experience that blood was hard to get out of his carpet.

 

      He dashed to his bathroom and grabbed a couple towels, then went to his bedroom. He stripped out of his soggy suit and dried off before putting on a loose fitting shirt that hung off his shoulder and a pair of sweats. He grabbed his towel and tousled his hair in it, drying it off so that it wasn't dripping anymore.

 

      He left the towel draped around his neck and went into his bathroom, getting his first aid kit from the cabinet. He had a fairly big kit since he usually had numerous injuries on himself for various reasons. After, he went back to his room and pulled another large shirt and a pair of sweats out of his drawer.

 

      He was about to turn around, but he paused, realizing something. The boy was completely soaked. That included undergarments. He would probably have to change the boy's underwear, otherwise, the sweats would get wet.

 

      He groaned and turned back to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers. He definitely should have taken the boy to the hospital. Something about the stranger just screamed soaked puppy in the rain though. Who wouldn't take in a puppy like that?

 

      He dashed back to his entrance way. The boy was still leaning against the wall on the ground, right where Taisuke had left him. The latter sighed and knelt down in front of him. He began drying off the mop of black hair on top of the boy's head with the towel around his neck. As he was ruffling the boy's hair in the towel, his hand met with his forehead and his eyes widened.

      “He's got a fever...” He mumbled.

 

      Taisuke immediately began to peel away the soggy clothes from the boy's body, since that probably wasn't helping his illness any. As he peeled them away, he revealed several bruises, cuts, and scrapes. The boy had definitely been in some sort of tousle. Thankfully, they weren't terribly bad injuries. Taisuke had dealt with worse before.

 

      He spent a decent amount of time cleaning the boy up and patching his wounds. When he was done, he stripped the boy of his pants. He slipped the loose shirt over his head gently, and picked him up. He carried him to the couch and laid him down. It would be easier to slide the boxers and pants on that way.

 

      He hesitated for a second, realizing now how awkward the situation was. Sure, they were both men, but he didn't even know who this person was. He tried to visualize it being a public bath. He saw plenty of naked men there that he'd never met. This was no different. Still, he was embarrassed.

 

      He quickly slid the boy's underwear off without looking and slipped the boxers on just as fast. After that, he breathed a sigh of relief and slid the sweats on. The boy was a little taller than him, so the sweats seemed a little short. Still, it would suffice for now.

 

      He went to a storage closet and pulled out a few blankets and wrapped them around the boy. Once the latter was fully situated and in warm, dry clothes, Taisuke let out a deep sigh and walked tiredly to the kitchen.

 

      He grabbed some leftovers, heated them, and ate in silence. After, he set the dishes in the sink, hung the wet clothes in the bathroom to dry, and headed to his room. That day had definitely taken a turn he didn't expect and he really needed sleep. He could only hope the stranger wouldn't wake up and do something bad while he was sleeping.

 

      He got under the covers of his bed and groaned into his pillow. He had to work again bright and early the next day. It was no wonder he was so stressed. He'd spent most of his precious time off that night caring for some stranger. He couldn't help but feel agitated as he drifted off into a restless sleep. How long had it been since he'd had a decent night's sleep?

 

~*~

      Taisuke woke up to his annoying alarm clock. He groaned as he smacked the sleep button. He stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move, but knowing that he had to. It was getting harder and harder to wake up in the mornings.

 

      He rolled out of bed and fumbled to his bathroom. When he'd finished his business there, he went back to his room and over to his closet, still half asleep. He put on his suit for the day, and walked out of his room. He strolled through his living room, yawning a bit, and was about to head into his kitchen when a quiet mumble stopped him.

 

      He glanced around his living room and his eyes came to rest on a lump of blanket on the couch. Taisuke gasped as he remembered the events of the previous night. He'd taken some random stranger in and even treated his injuries. He couldn't even begin to fathom what he was thinking last night. Maybe the rain had frozen his brain.

 

      He walked over to the couch and stared down at the bundled up boy. He was still sleeping peacefully. Taisuke glanced around to make sure nothing had been touched or taken in the middle of the night. Seems the stranger had slept through the night. It was understandable given he was hurt and sick, but still, Taisuke definitely didn't trust him.

 

      He let out a tired sigh and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. As he was cooking, he glanced at the sleeping boy once again. He would probably be hungry when he woke up. Taisuke could make him some rice porridge before he left so that the boy could eat when he got up. Yes, it sounded like Taisuke was continuing the unnecessary care for a stranger, but he liked to think of it as preventing the newcomer from raiding his kitchen for food.

 

      Taisuke whipped up some food for the boy, covered it in saran wrap, and placed it in the fridge. After, he wrote a note and left it on the table for the stranger to read. Finally, he finished getting ready and headed out of his apartment for another long, infuriating day at work.

 

~*~

      The boy finally stirred on the couch around noon. He let out a tired groan and rubbed his eyes. When he was half awake, he glanced around at his surroundings. His heart sunk when he didn't recognize the place. He sat up quickly, too quickly, and grabbed his head as it throbbed.

 

      He must still have a fever, he reasoned. He looked around again, slowly this time, and gulped. He couldn't remember most of what happened that night. He remembered running away from some people he didn't know. He noticed a bandage on his arm and looked at it curiously. Those people had hurt him, hadn't they? He thought a little harder, trying to piece together the scattered memories.

 

      They'd mugged him! The boy glanced around in a panic, looking for his duffel bag that he'd brought with him. He had to hold back the tears when he didn't see it anywhere. He'd lost everything. He was seriously screwed without his bag. His wallet and phone were in there among many other necessities.

 

      He tried to tear himself away from the sadness by figuring out where he was now and how he'd gotten there. He remembered running. He'd collapsed somewhere and hidden from his assailants. After that, he'd passed out. It had been raining, hadn't it? How long was he out in the rain? And why was he in this place now? Who had patched him up?

 

      He slid off the couch and paced around a bit, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He noticed a small note on the dining table and picked it up. He cocked his head to the side as he read the contents.

 

_I don't know who you are, but I took care of_

_you. That means you owe me big time, got_

_i_ _t? So don't you DARE steal any of my stuff._

_And take care of the clothes I lent you, ok?_

_Yours are in the bathroom drying. If I find_

_one thing out of line in my apartment_

_when I get home, I will hunt you down_

_and you WILL be sorry._

 

_Anyways, there's some rice porridge in the_

_fridge. Be grateful, you hear me?_

 

      The boy's eyebrow naturally arched as he read the note. This person certainly was paranoid. Then again, he couldn't really blame them. He sighed and set the note down. It was then that he noticed he was wearing a clean pair of clothes that weren't his. So that's what the stranger had meant in the note. Had they even gone so far as to change him out of his wet clothes?

 

      The boy had never received such treatment before. Of course he was grateful for it, albeit slightly embarrassed. He wrapped his arms around his body, pressing the loose shirt against himself. The shirt was made out of a nice, soft fabric that felt good against his skin.

 

      He walked into the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled it open, looking inside at the contents. He spotted a bowl with saran wrap on it and grabbed it timidly. He stared down at it for a moment, until finally his stomach growled.

 

      He walked to the table and set the bowl down. He wanted to warm it a bit, but he didn't dare use the microwave. He didn't want to touch anything he wasn't instructed to touch. He pulled the wrap off and was about to sit down when he realized he didn't have a spoon.

 

      He groaned and went back into the kitchen. Very carefully, he looked through the drawers until he found a spoon. When he'd gotten one, he went back to the table and sat down. He took a small bite of the porridge, not expecting it to be as tasty as it was. Whoever had taken him in could cook surprisingly well.

 

      He virtually inhaled the porridge at that point, his stomach taking control. After, he glanced around, not sure what to do. His eyes stopped on the phone. Since his cellphone and belongings had been stolen, he probably had several calls to make, canceling his credit card and phone services and whatnot. He wondered if the owner of this place would get mad at him for using the phone. They were necessary calls though, so he hoped the person would allow the exception.

 

      He walked over to the phone, trying to think of the numbers he needed to call. When he was completely stumped, he began searching for a phone book. Surely, the person wouldn't mind if he used that, right? Finally, he found it. He took both the phone and the book back over to the couch, where he plopped down. He began scanning the book for the necessary phone numbers and making calls.

 

      When he was done, he felt extremely lethargic. He was still sick after all and he'd just used his brain more than a sick person should, at least more than he felt they should. He let out a tired sigh and flopped on his side on the couch. Within minutes, he was back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

      Taisuke returned to his apartment later that evening, completely exhausted. Each day weighed down more and more on him to the point where he felt he would explode. He needed to get his frustration out already. Why was everything so stressful?

 

      He kicked his shoes off and went directly into his room. He peeled his suit off and tossed it on the ground, not caring about it getting wrinkled. He slipped on another set of sweats and a low-cut shirt. Most of his casual, at-home attire consisted of this. He just liked to be comfortable and able to move.

 

      He left his room, yawning and ruffling his hair. He just wanted to eat and waste his evening away, staring at the TV or computer alone. A soft, gentle voice practically caused him to jump out of his skin though.

      “Welcome home...”

 

      Taisuke span around, his hands up and ready to fight. When he saw the boy he'd brought home yesterday, his eyes widened.

      “You...? You're still here?” He asked.

      “Y-Yeah...”

      “Why? Your clothes should be dry by now. You can leave...”

      “U-Um...about that...I don't have a job...and I don't have anywhere to go...”

      “That's not my problem.”

      “And I was mugged, so I don't have anything!”

      “That's not my problem either.”

      “I still have a fever!”

      “Really?”

 

      Taisuke walked up to him and placed his hand on the boy's forehead. He was surprised when the latter flinched. Then again, given he was hurt and apparently mugged, Taisuke couldn't blame him.

      “You're right...You do still have a fever...”

      “Right? So let me stay, please!”

      “Not so fast! Why the hell should I? We don't even know each other.”

      “Then why did you take me in last night?”

      “You were unconscious in the trash! What was I supposed to do!?”

      “I don't know...Please! Let me stay!!!”

      “Look, I'm sorry about your situation, but-”

 

      Before Taisuke could finish his sentence, a growl echoed through the room. The two glanced at each other and Taisuke could see the other boy turning red in the face.

      “Was that your stomach or mine?” The stranger asked awkwardly.

      “I don't know,” Taisuke sighed. “Fine, we'll talk things over during dinner.”

      “K,” the other said, nodding blankly.

 

      Taisuke clicked his tongue. Whoever this kid was, he had a cute side to him. He had to wonder if he'd used that in order to take advantage of people. Maybe this kid was a natural born freeloader. His head was starting to ache stressing over the details.

 

      Taisuke made dinner in silence. The stranger sat at the table, glancing into the kitchen guiltily from time to time. Taisuke simply ignored him and continued to cook. He decided to make omurice since he figured that would be easy on the sick boy's stomach. As much of an ass as he could be, Taisuke truly was far too considerate of others.

 

      A short while later, he carried two plates over to the table and sat down across from the other boy. He let out a sigh before taking a bite of his omelet. The other boy took that as a sign to eat and timidly broke off a bite of his after thanking Taisuke for the food.

      “So? How did you end up in this situation?” Taisuke started.

      “Hm? Ah...My parents kicked me out...” The stranger mumbled.

      “Is that it? You were probably being disrespectful to them.”

      “I wasn't! Don't assume things about me! You're the one who said we don't even know each other after all.”

      “Point taken. So? What happened then?”

      “I was on the streets...I was trying to call a friend, but they didn't pick up...So I just walked around...Then I ran into some really buff, scary-looking guys...”

      “And they mugged you and beat you up?”

      “Yeah...Ah, I hope you don't mind, but I used your phone earlier to cancel my credit card and phone service...”

      “No, that's understandable.”

      “So then I ran away from them...and it started to rain...and I passed out in the trash from exhaustion...”

      “Sounds like a rough night,” Taisuke hummed. He still wasn't convinced on letting him stay.

      “I have nowhere to go and no possessions anymore...I'm completely helpless...”

      “But still, why should I take you in? What's in it for me?”

      “I-In it...for you?”

      “Mhm. Why should I take in some freeloader? I'm not filthy rich. Supporting myself is hard enough. Why should I have to support you too?”

      “It wouldn't be forever! Just long enough for me to get back on my feet...get a job...and clothes and a cellphone again...Then I'd be out of your hair forever!”

      “Still, that's asking a lot...especially since I have no attachments to you whatsoever. Plus, how do I know you're not some suspicious leech.”

      “I'm not a leech!” The stranger huffed. Taisuke couldn't help but admit, the boy was cute when he was frustrated. “I'll do anything, ok? Please, just let me stay...”

      “Anything? That's an awfully dangerous offer...Think what could happen if you said that to the wrong person.”

      “I'm willing to stoop pretty low if it will let me live...” The boy mumbled, pain in his eyes.

 

      Taisuke sighed. He really was too nice. This was why his last relationship had become so toxic. He couldn't stand to see someone in distress. It was a bad habit that he would probably never break. This certainly wouldn't be the exception. He didn't have it in him to kick the boy out.

      “Fine. You can stay.”

      “Really!?”

      “With conditions,” Taisuke quickly added.

      “Lay 'em on me~” The boy practically sang. Taisuke was amazed at his rapid change in attitude.

      “First, you will actively search for a job. As soon as you have enough money to survive on your own and replace your valuables, you will leave.”

      “Ok.”

      “How did you even have a credit card if you didn't have a job?” Taisuke asked, getting side-tracked.

      “My parents gave me money for food and things while I was in college. I recently graduated so it was about time I searched for jobs anyways...”

      “Hm. That works out then, I guess.”

      “So is that it?” The boy asked.

      “No. In addition, you'll be cleaning, cooking dinner, and maintaining my home life, pretty much.”

      “A-Alright...I can do that...”

      “And if I catch your fever, I swear I'll beat you. I have enough bullshit in my life.”

      “You won't catch it, I promise,” the boy pouted.

      “So we have a deal?”

      “Yep! I'll be your house elf~”

      “House...elf?”

      “Have you never seen Harry Potter!?”

      “No...”

      “YOU HAVEN'T LIVED!”

      “I've lived 27 years, thank you very much.”

      “They were all a lie!” The boy teased.

 

      Taisuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Why had he taken this kid in again? More over, who the hell was this kid?

      “By the way, who are you?” Taisuke asked.

      “Tamamori Yuta~ Age 24 and your new house elf! You can call me Tama, though.”

      “No, Tamamori-san is fine, and stop talking about things I don't understand.”

      “Yes, yes. So? Who are you?”

      “Fujigaya Taisuke, the man you owe your life to.”

      “A-Alright...”

      “Now eat. You'll be on duty starting tomorrow, fever or no fever.”

      “Seriously!?”

      “Yes, so shut up and eat.”

 

Taisuke finished his food and quickly locked himself in his room. He didn't need the extra stress of dealing with a roommate. He hoped this would be a very temporary setup. He was definitely going to explode otherwise.

 

      He flopped on his bed and groaned into his pillow. He just needed to sleep. If he slept, he'd wake up and go to work. At least it would get him out of the house. It was honestly disgusting that he was looking forward to his crappy job for once. How had things gotten so bad?

 

      Outside, Yuta pouted a bit as he glanced at the door to Taisuke's room. He didn't think he'd made that bad of an impression. He hoped Taisuke would stop being such a grump soon. Living with him would be a drag otherwise.

 

      Yuta sighed and got up from the table, swaying a bit on his feet. His stupid fever still seemed to be giving him trouble. He was dying for it to be over. Still, he had a job to do now, and his life depended on it.

 

      He carried their plates into the the kitchen and washed them in the sink. He then set them in the dish rack to dry over night. He'd put them away in the morning. After that, he searched for a bento to put Taisuke's lunch in. He was in charge of meals after all.

 

      When he couldn't find one, he substituted with a large enough container to store food. After, he got a few ingredients out that he knew how to cook with and got to work. He burned a few things and the overall presentation left much to be desired, but it was edible at least. Taisuke was definitely the better cook.

 

      After, he set the makeshift bento on the table and cleaned up the kitchen. It had gotten late by then and Yuta's head was pounding. He walked tiredly over to the couch and laid down. It wasn't a terribly big couch and Yuta was a bit too tall to fully fit on it, so he wound up curling into a ball. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it would do. Finally, he closed his eyes for much needed rest.

 

~*~

      Yuta woke up to the sound of dishes clinking together. He forced his eyes open, blinking the sleepiness away. He sat up on the couch and glanced towards the kitchen. Taisuke was in there, setting dishes into the sink. Yuta groaned sleepily and got to his feet, walking to the other man.

      “Oh...Did I wake you?” Taisuke asked, not looking away from cleaning the kitchen.

      “I thought this was supposed to be my job...” Yuta mumbled, his voice extremely groggy.

      “It is. But I didn't feel like trying to wake you up. You can do it tomorrow. Take care of the dishes from breakfast too,” Taisuke stated, walking past Yuta, towards his bedroom.

      “Alright. I made you lunch...It's on the table.”

      “Is that what that is?” Taisuke asked, grabbing his bag.

      “Yeah...It's not the best...but it's edible...”

      “I see...I usually just buy something for lunch...”

      “Oh...I'm sorry...You don't have to eat it-”

      “No, I will. You spent time and ingredients on it, so...”

 

      Taisuke walked over to the table and put the container in his bag. He turned back to Yuta and gave a pathetic excuse for a smile. Yuta wasn't sure how to read such an expression. Taisuke walked towards the door and sighed.

      “Thanks,” he called over his shoulder. “I'll be back later.”

      “Have a good day...” Yuta said awkwardly.

 

      Taisuke did a half-assed wave before opening the door and leaving. He wasn't trying to be mean, he just didn't know how to even begin communicating with Yuta. He hadn't expected the younger boy to make him lunch though. That at least showed that Yuta was serious about honoring their deal.

 

      The road to work was long and annoying, as usual. The work day wasn't any better. He was once again subjected to obnoxious people on the phone, only to be subjected to Hiromitsu's nonstop gabbing when he was off the phone. When lunch finally arrived, he excused himself, heading to the lobby in hopes of eating his lunch in peace. Of course, nothing ever worked out how he hoped it would. Hiromitsu had followed him to the lounge with his own lunch and sat down right next to him.

 

      Taisuke opened his container and raised his eyebrows a bit at the contents. He hoped they didn't taste as bad as they looked. He took a bite and chewed, grimacing slightly. It wasn't bad like he expected it to be, but it wasn't something he'd want to eat daily. Hiromitsu noticed the face and laughed a bit.

      “Did you get a new girlfriend? She needs to practice her cooking, I take it.”

      “I didn't get a new girlfriend,” Taisuke answered bitterly. Hiromitsu nodded, realizing he'd brought up a bad subject.

      “Right...Sorry. Forgot that's a really touchy subject...But then, who made you food? You're a way better cook than this.”

      “My cousin is staying with me,” Taisuke lied. “He made me lunch, not realizing I normally buy it...Can't waste food though...”

      “You should teach him how to cook. It's a life skill he needs apparently.”

      “Yeah...We'll see. He's kinda freeloading right now, so I'd rather he didn't stay too long.”

      “I see...Is that why you didn't want to go out with me last time?”

      “No, I just don't want to go out. I'd rather be home...and sober.”

      “You're no fuuuun~” Hiromitsu whined.

 

      Taisuke simply sighed and continued chewing away at his lunch. Maybe it was a mistake to leave the cooking to Yuta. He might actually have to teach him if he was going to be at his house for a while.

 

      Taisuke finished his lunch and headed back to his cubicle alongside Hiromitsu. He just wanted the day to be over already.

 

~*~

      Yuta scrounged together some food for himself, then went through the house, tidying and cleaning. When he figured it was enough for the day, he borrowed some socks from Taisuke's drawer and slipped his shoes on. There was someone he needed to see today, since he was feeling well enough to go out.

 

      He grabbed the spare key that Taisuke had set on the counter for him, then headed out the door, locking it behind him. After, he walked down the street, looking around and trying to figure out just where he was. When he found a main street he recognized, he quickened his pace, feeling more confident.

 

      He stopped by a family-owned confection store, glancing through the glass for a certain copper-headed busybody. When he spotted him, he smirked and quickly went inside.

      “Irasshaimase- Tama!” The copper-haired man gasped.

      “Yo, Miyacchi~” Yuta answered.

 

      The man working, Toshiya, immediately rushed towards Yuta, grabbing his shoulders and looking him over thoroughly, noting a few bruises and bandages. Finally, he swatted at Yuta's arm, earning a pout from the latter. Usually, Yuta easily overpowered Toshiya, but this time, he knew he deserved the chiding.

      “Do you have ANY idea how worried I was about you!?” Toshiya fussed.

      “I'm sorry...” Yuta pouted. “A lot happened...”

      “You could have at least picked up your phone! Do you know how many times I tried to call you!?”

      “My phone got stolen,” Yuta explained. “Along with everything else...”

      “You're joking, right?”

      “No. I canceled everything important, but I'm kinda without all my stuff right now...”

      “Even your medication?” Toshiya asked quietly, now more concerned than angry.

 

      Yuta nodded, grimacing a bit. He didn't like talking about his medical issues, but he knew Toshiya would force the issue. Toshiya pulled him over to a small table in the shop and pushed him into a seat. He called to another employee to cover for him a bit, then sat down next to Yuta, rather close so he could talk quietly.

      “So, what are you going to do?”

      “Find a job,” Yuta sighed.

      “What about now? Where are you staying? Are you on the streets? Oh God!”

      “Miyata! I'm fine. Someone took me in. They agreed to let me stay while I get back on my feet.”

      “And you trust this person? Do you even know them?”

      “We introduced ourselves...and he doesn't seem bad...If anything, he's just a little grumpy.”

      “Why don't you stay with me? I can help you with your medication too...” Yuta made a face, ignoring the second comment.

      “My parents know where you live...I don't want them to harass you...or me for that matter...”

      “You're really going to be stubborn about this, aren't you...”

      “What else am I supposed to do!?” Yuta asked exasperatedly. “They threw their own son out just because he likes guys...”

 

      The second sentence was said far more quietly than the first. Pain laced each and every word. Toshiya sighed, resting his forehead in his hands. He'd always known this fact about his best friend and accepted him. The fact that Yuta's parents threw him out the instant he trusted them enough to tell them hurt even Toshiya. He couldn't argue with the younger's wish to stay away from his parents.

      “Is this guy you're staying with willing to buy your medication until you can buy it yourself?”

      “Probably not. I don't want to bother asking him either.”

      “Tama...”

      “I'll be fine. I'm gonna start looking for jobs right away. I'll be able to buy it on my own soon enough.”

      “You know that's not true. You need your medication to regulate your condition.” Toshiya placed his hand on Yuta's forehead and his eyes widened. “Look! You already have a fever!”

      “I'm fine. It's just because I was stressed. It can't be helped.”

      “It  _can_ if you let me help you.”

      “Miyacchi...you know you don't have extra money to blow on my medication. It'll be ok. I have a house over my head and a guy who's willing to feed me if I help him out with chores. Honestly, I'd say things could be a lot worse.”

      “I guess...”

 

      The employee called Toshiya back to work. Toshiya groaned, not wanting to stop talking to Yuta, especially since it still didn't feel like he was that well off. Still, he was working and there were things he had to do.

      “Wait for me to get off work in an hour?” Toshiya asked.

      “Yeah...I'd buy some bread and sweets, but I kinda don't have any money...”

      “I'll buy you some while you wait, don't worry.”

      “You don't have to,” Yuta gasped.

      “It's fine. If I'm gonna make you wait an hour, I can at least feed you.”

 

      Toshiya grabbed a few of Yuta's favorite sweets and flavored breads and rang them up. He brought them over to the younger, then got back to his job. When he was finally finished, the two left the store together, walking down the street.

 

      The entire time, Toshiya kept bouncing concerns at Yuta. Each time, the latter would have a hopeful answer or excuse. Ultimately, Toshiya let it slide, saying he wanted Yuta to keep in contact with him as often as possible so he would know he was ok.

 

      When it came time to part, Yuta headed back towards Taisuke's house. It was a little easier to find his way around the different small streets, but he still had to stop and remember which way he'd gone sometimes. At least he had a good memory.

 

~*~

      When Yuta got home, Taisuke was already there. He called Yuta into the kitchen, and for a moment, the younger thought he was in trouble for not being home or not doing enough. Instead, he was greeted by a number of cooking bowls and random ingredients, as well as a slightly irritated Taisuke.

      “What's up?” Yuta asked cautiously.

      “We're starting cooking lessons,” Taisuke answered.

      “Was it that bad?” Yuta asked sadly. He really had tried hard.

      “It was edible,” Taisuke sighed. “But cooking well is a life skill you should have. So we're going to cook dinner together every night so you can learn.”

      “A-Alright...”

 

      Taisuke was like a drill sargent in the kitchen and Yuta was beginning to regret trying to learn from him. Still, he was managing to learn some things, and the final outcome of the food he made was tasty enough to receive approval from Taisuke.

 

      They ate dinner together in silence. Yuta tried to make conversation, asking how his day was, but Taisuke ignored him. After, the older locked himself in his room once again, leaving Yuta to clean up. Taisuke had told him not to bother making lunch until he got better at cooking, since he could buy food instead. It was a stab to Yuta's feelings and pride, but he could understand. At least it meant one less thing to do.

 

      Yuta finished cleaning the kitchen then laid down on the couch. Thinking about it, he realized he hadn't showered yet. He definitely needed to do that. For now though, Taisuke had locked himself away, so he couldn't ask for permission or for a new set of clothes since he didn't really have any. He would ask him in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...They officially met each other~ And yeah...Sorry for the random Harry Potter references...It was on my mind at the time so I threw it in XP AND POOR KITAYAMA! I realized I made him seem like an irritant, but it's really just Gaya being grumpy >.> And also, we found something out about Tama's health...because you know, I just have to complicate things-.-' You'll find out more later >.> Guess that's all I'll say for now XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be back soon with more :3 Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

      The days with Yuta were starting to wear down on Taisuke's sanity. The boy was polite and asked permission for most things, not wanting to overstep his bounds. He was also capable of learning. His cooking was already improving exponentially. His hunt for a job wasn't going well though, so Taisuke couldn't see him leaving any time soon. That being the case, he'd actually gone out and bought Yuta some clothes that fit him so that they wouldn't have to share anymore.

 

      Yuta was extremely perky though, which Taisuke was usually too tired to deal with after putting up with Hiromitsu, the never-ending ray of sunshine, at work. Taisuke couldn't help it, people tired him out. He knew Yuta was just trying to be sociable, but the last thing Taisuke wanted was to come home and socialize, so most nights, Taisuke stayed in his room alone.

 

      Yuta also seemed to like nicknames. He pouted every time Taisuke refused to call him 'Tama' in favorite of 'Tamamori.' Likewise, Yuta seemed insistent on giving Taisuke his own little nickname.

      “How about Gaya~?” Yuta suggested.

      “How about no,” Taisuke answered, placing another dish in the dish rack.

 

      They'd just finished cooking dinner and Taisuke decided to do the dishes for once, not wanting to lock himself in his room just yet. Yuta was sitting happily at the counter watching Taisuke work and running his tongue off with stupid nicknames.

      “Then Taipi?”

      “Definitely not. Gaya was better than that.”

      “Then Gaya it is!” Yuta exclaimed. He received a death glare from Taisuke and gulped. “Gaya-san, then?”

      “Fine. I give up,” Taisuke sighed.

      “Then will you call me Tama?”

      “If it will get you off my case...”

      “Don't say it like that...It's easier to say than Tamamori anyways...”

      “It's also a lot more informal.”

      “So?”

      “We're not here to become friends. You're here to get your life back in order then get out, remember?”

      “Yeah, yeah. You're always so grouchy...No wonder no one wants to be around you...”

 

      Taisuke said nothing, but growled under his breath. That was enough social interaction for the night. He quickly headed to the room to spend his night alone once again.

 

~*~

      Life was becoming unbearable for Taisuke. He felt like he was going to implode if he didn't find a way to release his stress. His life at the company had never been favorable and his life at home was now completely disrupted. He needed to get out and be somewhere where he felt in control of things. He needed  _that_ .

 

_That_ was exactly what he did. After coming home from work, he changed his clothes, then left the house, not bothering to answer Yuta when he asked where he was going. He just needed to be alone and in control of his environment for once, and there was only one place he could feel that way.

 

      Yuta waited at home, fretting over Taisuke's behavior. He had to wonder if Taisuke was really this unpleasant of a person all the time or if it was because he had started staying with him. Taisuke seemed to have a lot of issues in his life, half of which he was keeping cooped up. Yuta wondered if he had anyone he could actually open up to.

 

      Yuta prepared dinner, making the things Taisuke seemed to like best, or at least, the ones he liked best that Yuta could actually cook. Even after he finished cooking, Taisuke wasn't home though. He wrapped the food in saran wrap and sat at the table, waiting and watching the clock.

 

      When Taisuke finally arrived back home, Yuta had fallen asleep on the table. The opening of the door woke him up though. He rushed over, planning to say 'welcome home' and the like, but when he saw Taisuke, all he could do was gasp.

      “What happened to your face!?” He asked.

      “Nothing,” Taisuke growled, pushing past Yuta into the house.

 

      Small cuts and scrapes as well as bruises littered Taisuke's face. There was no way that 'nothing' happened. Yuta followed him into the house, continuing his questioning.

      “You look like you got beat up! How is that nothing?”

      “I didn't get beat up. I fell down some stairs, ok?”

      “Stairs can do all that to you?”

      “Have you ever fallen down stairs?”

      “No, but-”

      “Then stop assuming. God, you're annoying.”

 

      Taisuke started heading for his room, but Yuta grabbed his hand before he could go inside. Taisuke glared at him, his eyes revealing both irritation and exhaustion. Still, Yuta didn't let go.

      “At least have some dinner before you go to bed. I made some stuff, so let me go heat it.”

 

      Taisuke sighed and nodded in defeat. After, he went over to the table and sat down. Yuta grabbed the food and reheated it, then set it back down on the table. Taisuke ate it silently, not looking at Yuta once.

 

      The younger ate at the table with him, constantly glancing at him and trying to gauge the severity of his injuries. Thankfully, they didn't seem too bad. He couldn't even begin to understand what had happened except that he was attacked. Why was Taisuke denying it though?

 

      Finally, the older set his chopsticks down. He grabbed his dishes and took them to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. Yuta frowned, knowing Taisuke would just go back to his room. Taisuke stopped at his door though and glanced back at him.

      “Thank you...for dinner,” Taisuke mumbled. “It was good. You've gotten better.”

 

      Yuta beamed his crooked smile at him and gave him a thumbs up. He thought he saw the faintest of smiles spread over Taisuke's face, but the older rushed into his room before Yuta could double check. Still, it was an improvement.

 

      Yuta sighed and got up from the table. He went to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes, glancing at the door to Taisuke's room every so often. He was still worried about what had happened to the older, but pushing the subject only caused Taisuke to distance himself even more than he already was. Yuta really didn't want that to happen. For whatever reason, he really wanted to get closer to the man.

 

~*~

      Taisuke woke up earlier than usual the following morning. Yuta was already up, preparing breakfast. Taisuke got dressed and headed straight for the bathroom. When he was there, he glanced at himself at the mirror, noting the bruised skin and torn lip staring back at him. Thankfully, there wasn't much swelling.

 

      He sighed, opening the cabinet and scanning through the contents. He grabbed some coverup and set to work on his face. He'd managed to 'fix' himself up in worse conditions, so this wouldn't be too hard. As he worked, Yuta walked over and stood in the doorway.

      “So you use coverup on yourself...I would have thought it was something left in your bathroom by your girlfriend or something...”

 

      Taisuke didn't acknowledge him at first, the comment irritating him, but eventually, he decided to answer.

      “Originally, my ex-girlfriend had left some. I found it useful, so I started using it. Her original color was lighter than my skin tone though, so I went out and bought some that was closer to my natural color.”

      “Hmm,” Yuta hummed. “You're pretty into it...Do you do it all the time, or just when you get beat up?”

      “Mostly when I get banged up somehow,” Taisuke answered simply.

      “So that means you get hurt a lot!?” Yuta asked. Taisuke glared at him. “I mean, if you went out and bought more, that means you used it enough to warrant having it around all the time.”

      “What happens to me is none of your concern,” Taisuke sighed.

 

      He finished applying it to the last of his bruises. The lip he couldn't do much about, but it was easy to make an excuse about why it could be split. After, he walked past Yuta and into the dining room, where breakfast was waiting on the table.

 

      Despite Yuta's best efforts to socialize, Taisuke wouldn't even give him the time of day. The latter finished his breakfast quickly, saying he wouldn't need lunch. Yuta was very quickly left alone to his own devices.

 

      Yuta took care of the kitchen and made sure the house was clean and laundry was done. After, he grabbed a few job magazines and began scanning. His mind was wandering back to Taisuke the entire time though. He really hoped their relationship would actually improve someday.

 

~*~

      Taisuke started staying out more often. Every few nights, Yuta would watch Taisuke leave as soon as he changed his wardrobe. He would come home exhausted and sometimes beaten. Yuta was beginning to wonder if he was doing something to purposely get hurt.

 

      Taisuke wouldn't tell him anything though. He'd just get annoyed and go out on a night where he might have stayed in. Yuta was kept completely in the dark. If he was going to find anything out, he would have to take matters into his own hands. So that was what he did.

 

      On one of the nights Taisuke went out, Yuta snuck out after him, making sure to lock the apartment, of course. Taisuke walked through the city, taking a lot of rather shady looking backstreets. Yuta wouldn't have been surprised if the injuries were from being jumped. That sort of thing never happened as they walked though.

 

      Instead, Yuta heard people shouting in the distance. The voices grew in volume as he followed Taisuke. Eventually, Taisuke turned the corner into a lot. When Yuta peered around the corner, his jaw dropped at what he saw.

 

      There was a crowd of people gathered around what seemed to be an unofficial arena of sorts. In the middle, there were a few groups of people fighting each other, one on one. Taisuke made his way through the crowd. As people noticed his appearance, they began cheering and shouting even louder. Yuta couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

      Taisuke stood towards the front of the crowd, watching as a 'match' finished up. As soon as the winner was apparent, they made way for the next set of fighters. To Yuta's dismay, Taisuke was quickly selected by the next challenger.

 

      He cringed as fists met with flesh. Taisuke landed the first hit, a solid kick to the stomach. Yuta might have been impressed with how well he was fighting if it weren't for the fact that he was freaking out. He couldn't believe that Taisuke would actually participate in something like this.

 

      Taisuke took a punch to the face and Yuta jumped, squeaking a bit. He really wasn't good with violence. Getting mugged was enough to scare him permanently. He didn't even dare go into the crowd though. He could only watch from afar and hope Taisuke knew what he was doing.

 

      As the fight went on, it seemed like Taisuke would become the victor. He really was good at fighting. Yuta was beginning to relax, but his nerves shot through the roof once more as a hand landed on his shoulder.

      “Well, well...Look what we have here...” A deep, gruff voice sneered.

 

      Yuta gasped as his eyes met with a painfully familiar face. It was one of the men who had mugged him. Another man walked up behind the first and Yuta cursed his bad luck. Now both of his previous assailants had found him again.

      “You really like to look for trouble, don't you?” The first continued.

      “I wasn't looking for trouble when you mugged me,” Yuta huffed, trying to shake the man's hand off his shoulder. It only made the man slam him against the wall though.

      “Watch it, you shit,” the second growled.

      “I don't have anything left for you to mug,” Yuta said as calmly as he could. “So could you leave me alone?”

      “If you hadn't noticed, you're in a pretty hostile environment. We don't need a reason to take a few swings, now do we?” The first threatened.

 

      Yuta's resolve dwindled by the second and he couldn't even think of a reply. He grabbed the man's arm and tried to push him away. That only earned him a punch to the cheek though, followed by both men charging forward to attack at the same time.

 

      Yuta took a few strikes to his body, curling up in an attempt to protect himself. He heard a few thumps and smacks, but didn't feel anything. When he turned to look at his attackers, he was surprised to see Taisuke in the process of knocking them away.

      “What the fuck!?” One shouted.

      “I could ask you the same. You know the rules, no attacking outside of the ring.”

      “What about you. You just broke the rules too- Oh God, it's you!” The other gasped. Taisuke glared coldly at both of them.

      “I suggest you both get out of my sight before I decide to call the cops on you.”

 

      The two scrambled to their feet, grumbling empty threats under their breath. Taisuke's glare never faltered. When they were finally gone, he turned towards Yuta, and the latter swore he was going to get kicked back onto the streets, given the pissed expression on Taisuke's face.

      “What are you doing here?” He inquired coldly.

      “I was worried...so I followed you...”

      “Idiot,” Taisuke hissed.

 

      He grabbed Yuta's wrist harshly and began dragging him away from the scene. As they walked, Taisuke's grip was beginning to hurt. Yuta tried to pull his hand away, but it didn't work.

      “Gaya...” He virtually whispered.

      “That's not my name,” Taisuke grunted.

      “Gaya-san...”

 

      Taisuke didn't respond this time. His grip didn't let up and Yuta was getting tired of being dragged along.

      “Fujigaya Taisuke!” He shouted.

      “What!?” Taisuke yelled, throwing Yuta's hand away in anger.

      “You were hurting me...”

      “I don't fucking care! Why the hell did you have to follow me!?”

      “I told you...I was worried about you...”

      “It's none of your business! You almost got yourself beaten up!”

      “It's not like they haven't beaten me up once already...I expected it the minute I saw them...” Yuta mumbled. Taisuke was about to snap at him, but he paused, letting Yuta's words sink in.

      “Wait, they beat you up before...?”

      “And mugged me...”

      “It was them!?” Taisuke gasped. Yuta simply nodded. “Those bastards...You should have told me! I wouldn't have let them off so easily...”

      “Just leave it!”

      “Why? What if we could have gotten your stuff back?”

      “I don't want it back if you're gonna take it the way they took it from me.” There was a moment of silence between the two. “Let's just go home, please?”

 

      Taisuke sighed and nodded. The rest of the walk home was quiet. Yuta followed behind Taisuke, not wanting to get too close in case the latter erupted again. Still, he stayed relatively close, the back alleys making him feel uncomfortable once again.

 

      When they got home, Taisuke kicked off his shoes and headed into the kitchen. He started making a cup of instant ramen. Yuta stood at the entrance of the kitchen, not knowing what to say. Taisuke's ramen finished and he grabbed it along with a pair of chopsticks, starting to head towards his room. That was when Yuta finally spoke up.

      “Shouldn't you stop fighting?” He asked timidly, knowing what he was saying was going to make things worse.

      “Shouldn't you mind your own damn business?”

      “I'm pretty sure what you're doing is really dangerous and illegal. Are you REALLY sure you want to do something like that? Couldn't it ruin your life?”

      “I don't care.”

      “How can you not care!? You LIKE getting beaten up!?”

      “If you hadn't noticed, I didn't get beaten up. I'm the champion of that turf.”

      “You've got to be kidding me...”

      “You don't like it, then you don't have to live with it. You can leave at any time. You're the freeloader after all. The sooner you're gone, the better.”

      “That's not the issue. Just because you're the champ now doesn't mean you're unbeatable! Why do you even fight in the first place!?”

 

      Taisuke sighed, not looking at Yuta. The latter couldn't tell if he was getting ready to yell at him again or ignore him. Finally, Taisuke spoke up again, much calmer than before.

      “You know how you get so pent up inside that you need to do something to relieve it?”

      “I...guess?”

      “It started as that. Now I need to do it a lot more. Because I'm much more stressed. Makes sense given I have an annoying freeloader living with me. Now will you leave me alone and let me eat in peace?”

 

      Yuta frowned, bowing his head. Taisuke started walking away, not sparing another glance in Yuta's direction.

      “Will you at least consider stopping?” Yuta pleaded.

 

      There was no response as Taisuke shut his door. All Yuta heard was the lock click as Taisuke once again locked himself away.

 

~*~

      For the remainder of that week, Yuta rarely saw Taisuke. He would cook his meals while the younger wasn't around and eat out as much as he could. All Yuta would ever hear was the door shutting when Taisuke locked himself in his room. Things had gotten really uncomfortable in that small apartment.

 

      Yuta was amazed Taisuke hadn't thrown him out yet. After all, it was Yuta who was being the disruption. Taisuke could easily throw him back out on the streets. Thinking about it, Yuta was starting to wonder if he should stay with Toshiya after all. It would fix things in Taisuke's life, if nothing else.

 

      Still, a part of Yuta didn't want to leave the man like he was. Taisuke seemed all alone, and Yuta couldn't help but feel it wasn't because he chose to be that way. Part of him felt that Taisuke really wanted someone to be there, but there was something keeping him from trusting anyone. Yuta wanted Taisuke to trust him though, so he had to do something to fix things.

 

      As if on cue, the door to Taisuke's room opened, something Yuta hadn't heard in a while. He heard shuffling near the door and his heart sunk. He dashed towards the source of the noise, spotting Taisuke putting on his shoes. He grabbed the older man's wrist.

      “Let go!” Taisuke shouted. Yuta shook his head furiously.

      “No!”

      “Then get out!”

      “NO!”

      “This is my apartment. I make the rules. Now let go, or get the fuck out!”

      “Can't we just talk about things?” Yuta pleaded. “Why do you have to just storm off and lock yourself away all the time? Why can't you talk to me?”

      “Why would I talk to you? I hardly know you!”

      “So get to know me! Talk to me...I don't bite...I swear...”

 

      Yuta's words trailed off and he looked at the ground. His grip on Taisuke was still strong, but he didn't expect the other to come around. He expected to be forced off by Taisuke. After all, he knew the older man was very capable of overpowering him. To his surprise, Taisuke's arm went lax.

      “I just have to talk to you?” Taisuke asked quietly.

      “Mhm...About anything. I'll listen...”

      “Fine. If you'll leave me be after talking to you, then I'll talk.”

      “I will...”

 

      Taisuke kicked his shoes off and walked back into the house, his wrist sliding from Yuta's hands. He went to the kitchen and Yuta heard the clinking of glass. When he glanced inside, Taisuke was setting to work on mixing an alcoholic beverage.

      “What are you doing?” Yuta asked.

      “Making a drink,” Taisuke answered.

      “Why...?”

      “You want me to talk? This is the easiest way to get me to do it,” Taisuke sighed.

 

      He grabbed his drink and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. Yuta walked over to him and timidly sat next to him, curling his legs to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Taisuke took a few sips of his drink.

      “So what do we talk about?” He asked awkwardly.

      “Hmm...I dunno. Is there anything you wanna get off your chest?”

      “Like how infuriating you are and how I wish I hadn't taken you in?” Taisuke said coldly, taking another sip.

      “Yeah...That's something...” Yuta muttered sadly. “Is there anything else bothering you?”

      “I don't know...I never talk to people so...”

      “Well, that might be part of your problem,” Yuta sighed.

 

      Taisuke glared at him and Yuta apologized profusely. For the rest of the first drink, they were mostly silent. Yuta would make one or two comments and Taisuke would give short, to-the-point replies. It was extremely awkward and Yuta wondered if they were actually going to get anywhere.

 

      The second drink had Taisuke a bit more relaxed and sleepy than before, but he was still pretty closed up. It wasn't until the third drink that Yuta started getting favorable responses out of him, and most of the responses were Taisuke whining about work.

      “It's so annoying...People are idiots, my coworkers are idiots...everyone's an idiot...” Taisuke whined.

      “You don't say...” Yuta mumbled uncomfortably.

      “They can't read directions so they call us. Kitayama answers in that annoying, perfect, happy voice that wins employee of the month every time...How can he be content with this job?”

      “Well, maybe for him, it's his dream job. Everyone is different, you know?”

      “Maybe...” Taisuke murmured. “I never wanted this type of job...”

      “Really?”

      “I wanted so much more...But I screwed up and ended up here,” Taisuke laughed bitterly, taking another sip.

      “Like what? What did you want to do?”

      “I wanted to work in a higher up position, something like planning or marketing... Something where I could be part of a small team, making decisions...You know?”

      “Kinda...” Yuta answered.

      “But I had to fuck up the interview...And I ended up like this...Course, that wasn't the only thing I fucked up...”

      “Well, you're still pretty young, right?” Yuta soothed. “You could start over. There are plenty of other companies and opportunities.”

      “Maybe...I'm scared, though...If I screw up, I'll lose the last bit of stability I have in my life...I'm lame, aren't I?”

      “I don't think so...I mean, I got kicked out and mugged on the streets all in one day. I know what that's like...It IS really scary...But I think you're in a better position than I am...I think you could do it.”

      “You have a lot of faith in me...”

      “You think? You just seem like the type that tries hard at everything...and I think you're pretty good at a lot of things too, like cooking...and fighting, but that might not be a good thing...”

 

      Yuta didn't want to get back on the topic of fighting. After all, he was trying to steer Taisuke away from going out to fight. The older just laughed bitterly and took another few sips from his drink.

      “I try too hard and ultimately ruin things for myself,” Taisuke explained.

      “Like what?”

      “I had a girlfriend before...You knew that though...I loved her more than anything...I wanted to make sure she was happy and in a good environment...I worked a lot, but I made sure to make time for her...Eventually, we started living together in an apartment...I thought we were happy...But I assumed too much...”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Seeing her at home in the evenings wasn't enough. There were days she wanted to just be with me, but I was always working. I had to in order to cover the rent...She hadn't started working yet...Being home alone all the time gets lonely, right?”

      “Well, yeah, but it's not like it's your fault...You had responsibilities...”

      “I didn't pay enough attention to her though...And when I was with her, I could never relax. I was always trying too hard to be the perfect man that she wanted...but I never would be...I just drove us further apart...And she started seeing someone else behind my back...”

      “That's...”

      “The worst part was he made her feel at home and comfortable, something I'd been trying so hard to do up until then...There would be nights she'd be out, saying she was hunting for jobs or visiting her family...She was gone more and more frequently...even I could tell there was something going on...The next time she saw me, she was asking to break up...She was pregnant...”

      “Gaya...”

      “We broke up...There was nothing I could do, and I didn't want to make some valiant effort to win her heart back...It was pointless. After that, work wasn't something I could do happily anymore. There was no point being enthusiastic about a shitty job. Not when there was nothing to return to or justify it with...I was angry and depressed all the time...One night I wandered around the back streets and found the street fighting...Punching someone is a weird feeling, you know? It makes you feel numb inside...and getting punched felt refreshing too...like it was the beating I deserved but couldn't accomplish by myself...After that, the cycle started...and fighting became an addiction...and now I'm spilling my guts to someone like you...”

      “Gaya, that wasn't your fault! I mean, yeah, you probably made some mistakes, but her leaving you wasn't because you weren't good enough. That was just you two not clicking with each other...and that happens sometimes...You can't blame yourself...”

      “It's easy to say that...”

      “I'm being serious! You have to let it go, Gaya...Hanging on to it is going to ruin your life...”

      “It's so hard...” Taisuke muttered, his voice shaking. “I loved her so much...”

 

      He stared at his lap, his vision blurring as tears built up. Finally, they spilled over, and he didn't try to hold them back. He couldn't hold them back. Despite how hard he'd tried to avoid the subject and get over it, he hadn't changed at all. He was still as weak and heartbroken as the day she left.

 

      Yuta gently took the nearly-empty drink from Taisuke's hands, not wanting him to spill it, and set it on the coffee table. After, he cautiously wrapped his arms around Taisuke, slowly pulling him to his chest. He was expecting Taisuke to push him away, hit him even, but instead, the older flopped against him, crying even harder than before.

 

      Yuta held him firmly, rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. He couldn't think of anything to say that would even begin to comfort Taisuke, so he wanted to at least be able to support him as he cried. It seemed to help too, because he felt Taisuke relax in his arms, though his crying seemed to gain in volume.

 

      Taisuke cried until he couldn't keep his eyes open. The entire time, Yuta held him. When he heard the older breathing evenly, he realized he'd fallen asleep. Yuta carefully laid him down on the couch, tucking the blanket he usually slept with around him.

 

      Yuta grabbed the drink and took it into the kitchen, pouring out the remaining liquid and placing the glass in the sink. He glanced at the clock on the oven and sighed. It was the early hours of the morning now. He hadn't realized so much time had passed while trying to take care of a drunken Taisuke.

 

      He felt he'd finally gotten something out of Taisuke though. The man was definitely a lot more closed off than Yuta had realized, and his emotions were far more messy than anticipated, but Yuta didn't mind. He just wanted to try and help. He doubted he could “fix” Taisuke's outlook on life, because he believed only Taisuke could make that shift, but maybe, just maybe, he could give him at least one positive thing in his life to look forward to.

 

      He turned the light off in the kitchen and living room and went back to the couch. Taisuke had curled up in a ball, so he was only taking up two-thirds of the couch. Yuta curled up in the last amount of free space and sighed. It would be hard to sleep in this position, but he didn't mind. At least Taisuke seemed content. He closed his eyes, falling asleep some time later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I don't even know how to feel XP I meant to post this Wednesday or Thursday, but then I got sick-.-' And I'm still sick...so my enthusiasm and motivation is even lower than the normal low-.-' But it's a longer chapter than the last ones, so hopefully that makes up for it? I'm a little insecure and uncertain about this chapter...like if it's too cliche, too weird, too out of the blue, not written well enough...well, the talk they have is ok I think...But yeah XP Don't mind me and my writer insecurities OTL There was some hugging action though!!! *whispers* But we're still far from them being a thing...So stay tuned? Thanks for reading XD I'll try to have another update up soon~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter spoilers ahead if you care...>.>

      Taisuke woke up the next morning to the sound of food frying over the stove. He rubbed his eyes, stretching and yawning. He glanced around and realized he was on the couch. That was when last night's conversation with Yuta came back to him. He groaned into his hands.

 

      He hadn't wanted to get that personal. The problem with him drinking was he tended to never stop talking, which is more or less what Yuta wanted. Still, Taisuke hadn't wanted to spill that much information about himself to someone he hadn't even know for a month. Then again, they were living together from the very first meeting, so perhaps the whole relationship was already too personal.

 

      He got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, trying to figure out how he was going to face Yuta. When he got there, Yuta glanced up from the frying pan and smiled, wishing him a good morning. Taisuke nodded, not making eye contact, and went over to the fridge behind Yuta. Taisuke grabbed the handle, but didn't open it.

      “About last night...” He started.

      “Hm?” Yuta asked innocently.

      “Last night...All the sappy talk we had...”

      “Oh, that? What about it?”

      “You're not...gonna hold that over my head, are you?”

      “Why would I even do that?” Yuta asked, turning around. “You were depressed and slightly drunk...It would be rude and heartless of me to hold that against you. Gaya, I want you to talk to me like that.”

      “Drunk and mopey?”

      “No, I mean honestly. If something upsets you, you need to tell me...or someone...but since you already told me some stuff, you can just stick to me if it makes you comfortable...”

      “Uh huh...” Taisuke said skeptically.

      “I'm serious!” Yuta whined. The food in the frying pan began to sizzle violently. “Agh! You know what, nevermind! This is awkward and the bacon's burning!”

 

      Taisuke snorted, turning to the fridge and trying in vain not to laugh as Yuta struggled once again to cook a meal. Taisuke realized that was the first time he'd laughed genuinely in a long time. He smiled softly.

      “Thank you,” he said gently.

 

      Yuta looked at him wide-eyed, not sure if he'd heard correctly. The bacon sizzled viciously once more and Yuta yelled in frustration and panic. Taisuke smirked, grabbed some other ingredients out of the fridge, and set them on the counter. Then he went over to Yuta and grabbed the pan handle from him.

      “Looks like this is still above your level. I'll take over~”

      “Shut up! How come you can hold stuff over my head!?”

      “You're my house elf, right? I can treat you how I want, can't I?”

      “Wait...You looked into Harry Potter?”

      “I googled some stuff...Still don't get why you're that into it.”

      “You'll learn. I'll make sure of it.”

      “Mhm...Go make toast, house elf. You can manage not to burn that, right?”

      “Oh shut up!”

 

      Taisuke laughed again and began salvaging the bacon. Yuta couldn't help but smile as well. He could get used to mornings like this.

 

      They finished cooking and ate breakfast together. The uncomfortable air between them seemed to have lifted. It was almost strange to see such a change in Taisuke, but Yuta couldn't deny he liked the change. He hoped things would stay like this and it wasn't just some strange 'leftover' effect from the alcohol.

 

      Taisuke left for work shortly after. As soon as he stepped into his office, the weight of the world was back on his shoulders. By the end of the day, he was irritable and exhausted. He left quickly, not wanting to linger amidst the constant ringing of phones.

 

      He rushed home, wishing he didn't live so far from work. The instant he walked in the door, he was greeted by a wide, lopsided smile and a soft voice.

      “Welcome home~”

 

      Taisuke nodded awkwardly, not mentally together enough to form an actual reply. He went to his room to change. When he came back out, he flopped down at the counter with a deep sigh, planting his head on the surface before him.

      “You ok?” Yuta asked.

      “I hate wooooork,” Taisuke whined.

 

      Yuta giggled a bit and sat next to him at the counter. He patted Taisuke on the head, smile beaming and ready for a whirlwind of complaints.

 

~*~

      Two weeks went on like this. Every time Taisuke would feel stressed, Yuta would calm him down, simply listening to him complain and reassuring him when he was in a particularly miserable mood. Taisuke started to look forward to coming home because Yuta would be there.

 

      Taisuke was beginning to forget he had even fought on the streets before. He was surprised he'd changed so fast. It felt so much more satisfying to talk to Yuta than it did to punch some random stranger out though. Yuta was becoming a source of comfort for Taisuke, and it scared him.

 

      He didn't think Yuta was capable of the level of betrayal his ex-girlfriend was capable of, but the fact remained that Yuta was only there temporarily. Someday, he would leave and Taisuke would be alone again. Would he be able to handle that? Perhaps they could stay in contact with each other. Taisuke needed a good friend, and Yuta had potential.

 

      Now that he thought about it, he had no real way of contacting Yuta outside of his house. The younger had been mugged and still hadn't managed to find a job, so he hadn't gotten a new cellphone. Taisuke worked at a cellphone company though, so he could get discounts. He figured it was about time he bought his 'house elf' a cellphone.

 

      He bought a relatively new model, but not one that was extremely expensive. He adjusted his cellphone plan to accommodate 2 phones instead of one. It was definitely not something he'd want to pay for all the time, but for the time it took to get Yuta employed and well off, he'd bear with it.

 

      When he got home, he handed the box to Yuta, who looked almost horrified. Taisuke flicked him on the head before telling him to hurry up and open it.

      “Why did you buy me a phone!? Isn't it expensive?”

      “I get discounts because of work.”

      “Still...”

      “Just deal with it. I needed a way to contact you anyways. Plus, you'll need to put your phone number on job applications. Now you actually have one.”

      “T-Thank you...”

      “Put me as your first contact on speed dial, you hear?”

      “Yes sir...”

      “Good. I'm going to get dinner started while you set it up. When you're done, come and help me.”

      “K...”

 

      With that, Taisuke left Yuta and began cooking. Halfway through, Yuta joined him. Cooking together had become yet another one of their nightly activities. It no longer annoyed Taisuke when Yuta messed up or needed help with something. Instead, it made him laugh and made him feel needed. Perhaps he was starting to depend on Yuta's emotions too much, but it was helping him cope with his own.

 

      After dinner, Yuta took care of the clean up. When he was finished cleaning, he came back to the table to find Taisuke sleeping peacefully. Yuta smiled mischievously and took out his phone. He closed in on Taisuke's face and snapped the picture, snickering quietly. Looking at it, he realized Taisuke had a really peaceful expression.

      “So you can make faces like this too, huh...?”

 

      He saved the picture to his only contact, 'Gaya,' and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He continued tidying up. Taisuke woke up a little later, only to bid Yuta goodnight and head off to bed.

 

      Finally, Yuta curled up on the couch. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and messed around with it a little. He opened the picture he'd taken of Taisuke, observing the man's sleeping face once more. He couldn't help but smile. He secretly hoped he'd be able to see more of it in the future. He really liked this Taisuke.

 

      He set his phone on the coffee table and tucked himself under his blanket. He fell asleep shortly after.

 

~*~

      The following day, Yuta saw Taisuke off to work. He then got dressed and slipped his shoes on. It had been a while since he'd seen Toshiya, and now that he had a new phone, he knew that Toshiya would want to be the first person to know.

 

      Yuta made his way to the confection store, knowing his way around Taisuke's neighborhood by now. When he walked into the shop, Toshiya wasn't behind the register, so he scanned the small shop for him. He found him cleaning up and restocking one of the trays in the corner of the store.

      “Yo, Miyacchi~!”

      “Tama! It's about time you came back! What part of 'keep in contact with me' did you not understand!?” Toshiya fussed.

      “Yeah, yeah. I was busy.”

      “Doing what?”

      “Looking for jobs, getting to know my master, stuff like that...”

      “Master?” Toshiya asked, raising an eyebrow. Yuta just shrugged. “Whatever, how's the job hunt going?”

      “No hits so far, but check it out! I did get this!” Yuta pulled his phone out of his pocket. Toshiya's eyes went wide.

      “How did you get a phone!?”

      “Gaya bought it for me~”

      “Gaya?”

      “Ah, the guy I'm staying with.”

      “You gave him a nickname?” Toshiya asked. Yuta nodded. “And he let you!?” Another nod. “Wasn't he really grumpy?”

      “He was at first, but we finally connected, I think. He's honestly pretty nice once you get past the grumpy exterior.”

      “You really are amazing, being able to befriend almost anyone...”

      “It wasn't easy,” Yuta sighed. “But things are going well now.”

      “So he bought you a phone? And he's paying your phone bill?”

      “Yeah...He works in a phone company, so...”

      “You sure he's not secretly keeping tabs on your acquired debt?”

      “Mmm...Maybe...”

      “Tama! Are you sure you trust this guy?”

      “I do. He's a good guy. I can tell, Miyacchi.”

      “If you say so...”

 

      Just as Yuta was getting ready to retort, the phone in his hands buzzed. He slid his finger over the lock and smiled as his picture of Taisuke popped up on the screen with an 'incoming message' note beside it. Toshiya glanced at the screen and his eyes widened a bit. Yuta read the message and smiled before tapping a quick reply.

      “He was at lunch. His coworker keeps trying to get him to go out drinking. He asked for a convincing lie to stay home.”

      “'No' doesn't work?” Toshiya asked tiredly.

      “Apparently not.”

      “Hey Tama...Can I ask you something...a bit personal?”

      “Go for it.”

      “You aren't...falling for him, are you?”

      “Gaya? No, not really. He's just fun to be around.”

      “I'm just worried...”

      “He had a girlfriend in the past, so I don't even think he likes guys...Liking him would be pointless.”

      “Just because it's pointless, doesn't mean it can't happen, Tama.”

      “I know,” Yuta sighed.

      “I just want you to be careful. You're dealing with enough right now. I don't want any more emotional pain added to the list.”

      “I'll be fine, Miyata. Thanks for being worried though...Oh, by the way, do you want my new phone number?”

      “Of course!”

      “You gotta promise something though.”

      “What?”

      “You won't give it to my parents.”

      “Right...I promise...”

 

      Toshiya pulled out his phone and the two exchanged numbers. Yuta stayed and talked for a little while longer before leaving to scope out nearby locations for job offerings. He then headed home so he could be there to greet Taisuke when he returned. He was getting surprisingly comfortable with this role of servitude. It was starting to feel less and less like a job and more like a way of living.

 

~*~

      As the weeks went on, Taisuke found himself wanting to come home rather than go out. He hadn't thought about punching anyone in a long time. That world hardly existed for him now. His evenings revolved around Yuta these days. Well, Yuta and the prospect of a new job.

 

      The truth was, there was another company getting ready to hold interviews to hire a new batch of employees. Taisuke would be lying if he said he wasn't interested. The thing that worried him the most though was the interview. Taisuke panicked and always messed up in interviews. It was how he landed his current job instead of the one he wanted.

 

      Yuta was extremely encouraging though. So much so that he forced Taisuke to go to the bookstore with him to get an 'Interviews For Dummies' book so they could practice. Each night, Yuta drilled Taisuke in how to react during an interview. It was annoying, but it was actually helping.

 

      The day of the interview, Taisuke's nerves were actually under control. When he got there, he was able to keep his shoulders held high. When he got too nervous, he would remember Yuta and calm down. He was able to say what needed to be said and left those in charge of the interview with what he considered a good impression. They told him they would contact him within the next two weeks with the results.

 

      That night, Yuta prepared a feast for him as congratulations for making it through the interview. The night was spent happily, the two goofing off in the kitchen and having a few drinks with each other. They fell asleep on the couch again, but it was a jovial experience this time.

 

      It was later in the week that Taisuke got the fated call. He had gotten the job. He would start the following week. Taisuke couldn't believe his ears. He thanked the caller profusely, even bowing, though the man on the other line wouldn't see. The instant the call ended, he called Yuta.

      “I got the job!” Taisuke almost shouted.

      “No way!”

      “I start next Monday!”

      “That's amazing!”

      “It's thanks to you. You really helped me.”

      “I didn't do much. It was your effort that got you in~”

      “Still...I feel like things are finally starting to look up, Tama.”

      “Oh! You just called me Tama!”

      “Yeah...You wanted me to, didn't you?”

      “Yeah, I just didn't expect you to. I like it though~”

      “Uh huh...”

      “So when will you be home?”

      “In about 2 hours...”

      “Alright. Do you have work tomorrow?”

      “Nope. I have the day off. I'm gonna hand in my resignation notice today too. So I shouldn't have to work here more than a couple more days.”

      “Great~ That gives us the night to celebrate~”

      “Again?”

      “You got the job! Of course we gotta celebrate! I know just what we're gonna do too! Best prepare yourself~”

      “I'm a little worried...”

      “Oh, be afraid. Be very afraid~”

      “You're such a dork.”

 

      Yuta laughed on the other line. Taisuke had gotten to like Yuta's laugh. There was something about it that just made him happy and usually laugh along with it. When Yuta had finished, Taisuke ended his conversation with him, promising to come back home as soon as he could. After that, he headed to the office to talk to his boss.

 

~*~

      Yuta immediately called Toshiya, putting his shoes on and getting ready to leave as the phone rang. When Toshiya picked up, Yuta was already out on the street.

      “Hey! Did you get what I asked you to?” Yuta asked. He'd sent a text a week ago asking Toshiya to pick something up from his house for him.

      “Er...yeah...” Toshiya mumbled.

      “Can I meet up with you and get it?”

      “Yeah. I'm at home right now.”

      “Great! I'll be over in a bit~”

 

      Yuta hung up and rushed down the streets. It took him about 20 minutes to get to Toshiya's house. He dashed to the door and knocked on it nonstop. Finally, Toshiya opened it.

      “You don't have to keep knocking,” Toshiya sighed.

      “I was too excited~” Yuta responded. “So you really got them?”

      “Yeah...They're in my room. Come in.”

 

      Toshiya held the door open and Yuta went inside. They went up the stairs to Toshiya's room, which was littered with anime, manga, and various merchandise. It had thrown Yuta off guard the first time he saw the place, but he was used to the scene now.

 

      Toshiya walked over to his desk chair and grabbed a bag. He placed it on the bed and Yuta plopped down next to it to observe the contents. Within the bag was all the Harry Potter movies as well as all seven of the books.

      “Aaaah! I've missed them so much! I couldn't take them with me when my parents kicked me out, but given what happened to me, I'm glad I didn't~”

      “Why did you need them all right away?”

      “Gaya got a new job. I'm gonna watch all the movies with him to celebrate~”

      “You sure he'll enjoy that? I mean, you're the fan, not him...”

      “I'm sure he'll like them~”

 

      Toshiya nodded, not entirely convinced. He sat at his desk chair, looking at Yuta with a concerned face. After a moment of silence, he spoke up.

      “Tama...Aren't you going to ask about your parents?” He asked. Yuta's face fell.

      “Why should I? They aren't my parents anymore.”

      “Don't be like that! Your mother was worried sick about you! She asked me a ton of questions...”

      “So what did you do?”

      “I answered the ones I could...but I didn't tell her anything you didn't want me to tell her.”

      “Thanks...And my dad?”

      “I didn't see him...But Tama, don't you think you should at least talk to your mom? I think things just blew up that night. I don't think she wants to completely abandon you.”

      “I know...I don't know what to say though...I'm not changing...And I'm happy where I am.”

      “Unemployed and in danger of getting sick at any moment?”

      “I'm not having to hide who I am though...”

      “Does Gaya know then? That you're gay...”

      “No...”

      “Then isn't that still hiding?”

      “There's a difference! Gaya doesn't care!”

      “How can you be sure of that?”

      “Why do you always have to be like this!? Why can't I just be happy?”

      “I'm just looking out for you! The last thing I want to see is you suffering, ok? You like to forget that you have an illness, but you do, Tama. And I don't want you to get too worked up about this Gaya person. It's really starting to sound like you like him, Tama. All you ever talk about is him...”

      “It's not like that...”

      “Alright...I'll believe you then...” There was a painful silence. “So, are you going to make him read the books too?” Toshiya asked, changing the subject.

      “Only if he wants to,” Yuta answered, smiling weakly.

 

      The visit dragged from then on. Finally, it came time for Yuta to leave so he could be home in time for Taisuke to come home. Toshiya watched him leave, feeling guilty for talking to Yuta about things that would hurt him. Still, someone had to keep the boy grounded to reality, even if it made Toshiya the bad guy.

 

~*~

      When Taisuke got home, the smell of popcorn flooded his senses. He glanced into the kitchen and gasped at the amount of popcorn bags strewn about. He glanced towards the living room and saw two monstrous bowls of popcorn on the coffee table. An ecstatic Yuta was sitting on the couch, remote in hand, ready to play something on the TV.

      “Hurry! Sit down!” Yuta fussed.

      “What on earth are you up to?”

      “We're gonna watch some movies! And you can't have movies without popcorn!”

      “Did we really need this much?”

      “We've got a lot of movies to watch~”

      “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

      “I told you to prepare yourself~ Now hurry up and change so we can get started~”

 

      Taisuke sighed, doing as told. When he had one of his usual, loose-fitting shirts and sweats on, he came back out and plopped on the couch next to Yuta. The younger immediately started the movie. As the title faded onto the screen, Taisuke groaned.

      “You are such a dork!”

      “Shut up! Just watch! You'll like it!” Yuta snapped.

 

      The first Harry Potter movie went by fairly quickly, and Taisuke actually liked it more than he thought he would. That was all Yuta needed to hear in order to continue the marathon. The second movie followed shortly after, and Taisuke finally learned what a house elf was.

      “Why would you want to be a house elf? They're treated like shit...and aren't that cute...”

      “Dobby's cute!”

      “Maybe in an 'ugly cute' sense...I still wouldn't want to be a house elf though...”

      “I said I was willing to stoop pretty low in order to find a place to stay~ And you treat me better than the Malfoys.”

      “I still think you're a giant dork.”

      “But you like the movies, right?”

      “Yeah, they're pretty fun.”

      “So let's move on to the next! We've got 6 more movies to watch if you count both parts of the seventh book...”

      “Oh my God!”

 

      Yuta snickered while slipping the third movie into the machine. The night wore on as they watched each movie. They stopped after the third to make dinner and find some caffeinated beverages so they could continue the marathon.

 

      From the fourth movie onwards, the story took a dark turn. Taisuke wasn't exactly ready for characters to start dropping like flies, and each death hurt more and more. Yuta only taunted him, saying it would just get worse. Taisuke wasn't sure he was ok with that thought.

 

      During the first part of the seventh movie, Yuta leaned on Taisuke's shoulder, making himself comfortable. Had it been anyone else, Taisuke would have pushed them away, but his boundaries with Yuta were pretty lax.

 

      The sadness continued and Taisuke lost count of how many of his favorite characters died. He heard Yuta sniffling on his shoulder and he honestly couldn't blame him. Yuta probably loved these characters far more than Taisuke did, and even Taisuke was tearing up a bit.

 

      He wrapped his arm around Yuta and gave him a comforting squeeze. They stayed that way for the rest of the movie. As the epilogue played, Taisuke couldn't even figure out how he was feeling. It was the early hours of the morning and between all the madness from the movies and the lack of sleep, his emotions were a bit too scattered for him to make coherent thoughts.

 

      Yuta sat up, leaving Taisuke's side and rubbed his eyes. He composed himself pretty quickly, as compared to Taisuke, who was still staring blankly at the TV, trying to digest everything he'd just watched.

      “So...What did you think?” Yuta asked.

      “So many people died...”

      “Yep...”

      “Dobby died...”

      “I thought you didn't like Dobby.”

      “I said he was cute in an ugly sense. I didn't say I hated him. Why did he have to die? Why did the freaking owl-”

      “Hedwig,” Yuta corrected.

      “Why did she have to die!? And Fred! I just...Why!?”  
      “That's how we all felt. Did you like it though?”

      “Yeah, it was good. Better than I thought it would be.”

      “I'm glad~ I have the books too, if you want to read them~”

      “Yeah, but not all in one night!”

      “No, of course not!”

      “I still don't see why you want to be a house elf...I mean, Dobby was treated like shit and then he died...”

      “So just don't treat me like shit and make sure I don't die~ Then I'll be a content house elf~”

      “I'll...do my best...”

 

      The two talked for a little longer, but exhaustion quickly caught up with them. Taisuke was off to bed and Yuta passed out on the couch. They slept through half of the following day, which resulted in no motivation from either of them. Still, it was a nice break from their daily lives. Things were definitely going to change soon, and both hoped it was for the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After over 2 weeks, I finally update Q.Q I'm sorry it took so long OTL For anyone who cares, I was sick for about a week (but still going to school for most of it-.-'). Then, since I'm in a film student, we're producing a short film for out senior project...and I filmed 20 hours one weekend and 10 hours the next, on top of other video/audio assignments...so I've been busy (and lazy OTL). BUT HERE I AM!!! And things are happening. A new character is going to come in and a triangle sort of thing will sorta happen and people will probably start hating me but yeah, for now, enjoy cuteness for now XD I'll be back with more hopefully soon >.>


	5. Chapter 5

      Soon, it was the first day of Taisuke's new job. He left a bit earlier than normal, wanting to have extra time in case something went wrong. Yuta wouldn't let him leave without a small breakfast and a packed lunch though. In truth, he was just as nervous as Taisuke. Both were praying this job would be an improvement over the last.

 

      It was in the PR marketing department of another mobile company. He was starting at the bottom, so most of what he would be doing is making copies and assisting others, but he was in a position where he could actually work his way up in ranks. That excited him more than anything.

 

      Upon getting to the office, the smell of paper and printer ink greeted his nostrils. He glanced around nervously, not entirely knowing where he should go. A man nearby seemed to notice and came over.

      “You the new recruit?” He asked.

 

      Taisuke couldn't help but look the man up and down. He didn't seem too much older than Taisuke. His eyes were warm and welcoming and his smile was wide. The first thing Taisuke noticed was his rather sharp canines, but that observation was soon trumped by another, even better one. When the man smiled wide-enough, he had dimples. Glorious, adorable dimples.

      “Uh...I'm the new employee, yes,” Taisuke answered awkwardly, realizing he was staring.

      “Great! You're going to be working with me. I'm Yokoo Wataru.”

      “Fujigaya Taisuke.”

 

      The two shook hands and Taisuke couldn't help but admire Wataru's hands. He shook himself out of his thoughts again, surprised his mind was wandering so much regarding this man.

      “Come with me. I'll show you around.”

 

      Wataru gave him a quick tour of the office, then set him to work on his first assignment. It was busywork, but Taisuke didn't mind. It beat answering phones all day. The day seemed to go by in a flash too. Soon enough, he was leaving for the day, bidding Wataru and the others goodbye with an wide smile.

 

      When he got home, Yuta was ready with a feast and full of questions. They ate together, Taisuke spouting off stories about what he did that day, his coworkers, and Wataru. Yuta listened intently, happy to see Taisuke so excited. He definitely preferred this Taisuke.

 

~*~

      Time seemed to be in fast-forward motion. Soon enough, Taisuke had been working at his new job for over a month. Each day was refreshing and always left him wondering what he would be doing next. Working with Wataru was great too. Wataru was actually very charming and nice to Taisuke.

 

      In fact, Wataru was so charming, Taisuke was beginning to become unnerved. His stomach would churn when he was around the man. His chest would become tight and breathing seemed hard at times too. If Taisuke didn't know any better, he'd think he was acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl. There was no way it was like that though. Or was there?

 

      It had been so long since Taisuke had actually felt this way about someone, and he'd never felt this way about a man before, so he really didn't know what was going on. It was actually starting to stress him out a bit. He didn't know how to bring it up with Yuta though, since it wasn't something he'd normally discuss with another man of all things. Still, nothing ever escaped Yuta's notice.

      “You're stressing over something,” Yuta brought up after dinner one night.

      “No I'm not,” Taisuke lied.

      “Oh please, I know you enough to know when you're stressed. Wrinkles appear on your forehead and you pick at your food,” Yuta stated, pointed at Taisuke's half-full plate.

      “Alright...So I'm a little stressed. It's just work.”

      “You sure? I thought you loved work?”

      “I do...But that doesn't mean it's not stressful.”

      “Is it someone at work?”

      “Not particularly...” Taisuke muttered, hesitating a bit.

      “Liar. It totally is,” Yuta fussed. “So? Tell me~”

      “You're being awfully demanding, aren't you? What if I don't want to tell you?”

      “You want to tell someone though, don't you? I can see it in your eyes~”

      “Stop acting like some wise man.”

      “Just talking from experience. I won't force you to tell me, but if you want to, you can.”

 

      Taisuke sighed, weighing the options. Yuta didn't seem like the type to judge. He'd even helped him when he was drunk and whiny. How much further could Taisuke sink in his eyes after something like that?

      “It's someone at work,” Taisuke admitted.

      “Right, we established that,” Yuta answered. “What did they do? Bully you?”

      “No, the opposite. They're really kind to me...And it's confusing me.”

      “Why is it confusing?”

      “Tama...I think...I might like them...”

      “So you're confused on whether you actually like them or whether you're just appreciative of their kindness?”

      “Yeah...Sorta...”

      “What's she like?” Yuta asked.

      “That's the thing...” Taisuke sighed. “It's not a she...It's a he...”

 

      Yuta's eyes went wide, realizing now why Taisuke was so apprehensive. This was definitely a new emotional experience for him.

      “Ok...You're sure you really like him? Like, really really like, not just enjoy his attention.”

      “I think so...It feels like it did with my girlfriend...My chest feels heavy and I feel like I can't breathe around him...and being with him makes me happy...”

      “Do you think you could see yourself in a romantic relationship with him?”

      “What?”

      “Just think about it. Do you think you could see yourself being his boyfriend?”

      “Maybe...I think I'd like it...”

      “Do you think you could see yourself hugging him and kissing him?”

      “M-Maybe...”

      “That's not decisive enough. Yes or no?”

      “Y-Yes...” Taisuke murmured cautiously. Yuta was far more serious than when the conversation had started and it was unnerving him.

      “Do you think you'd be able to have sex with him?”

      “W-What?”

      “It's important to think about.”

      “I...I might...I never really thought about that...”

      “Well, it sounds like you're crushing on him, if nothing else...”

      “You're not freaked out by that?” Taisuke asked.

      “No...It's actually kinda normal for me,” Yuta sighed.

      “What do you mean?”

      “I'm gay,” Yuta deadpanned.

      “Wait, really!? Why did you never say anything?”

      “Because letting a random gay guy stay with you for an extended period sounds awfully scary for most heterosexual men. Would you have let me stay in the beginning?”

      “Well, I didn't really want you to stay in the first place...but I guess I would have been a bit more wary...”

      “But now you don't care that I'm gay?”

      “No. You're still you.”

      “Well, there you go~ You're still you as well. Welcome to the world of liking men~”  
      “Uh...huh...”

      “So, who's the guy?”

      “His name is Yokoo Wataru. I work alongside him...”

      “So you see him a lot,” Yuta hummed. “Is he charming?”

      “Yeah, he really is...And he's got a really nice smile...And dimples...”

      “Wow, no wonder you like him~ So, are you gonna pursue him?”

      “What?”

      “Woo him~ Make him love you and go out with him.”

      “I doubt it,” Taisuke sighed.

      “Why not!?”

      “Not everyone in this world is gay, Tama.”

      “Believe me, I know that,” Yuta sighed. “But it's worth trying, isn't it?”

      “I work with him. If something goes horribly wrong, it could ruin the new job I just got. You think it's worth trying!?”

      “Yeah. I mean, don't just tell him tomorrow that you like him...but get to know him. If he's an open minded guy, odds are even if he rejects you, he won't let it cloud his judgment of you in the future...You just gotta get to know him. Know his stand on the subject and whether he separates personal matters from work.”

      “You make it sound so easy.”

      “It's not going to be easy, I can promise you that. But love is never easy.”

      “Then why do we even bother?” Taisuke groaned.

      “Because we get lonely...and we want someone to acknowledge that they love us and think about us...We want to be special to someone...”

      “I'm fine being alone.”

      “I beg to differ,” Yuta sighed. “I don't think you're as strong as you think you are.”

      “It's not that I think I'm strong...It's because I'm not. I don't think I have the guts to make big changes in my life...”

      “I realized that when it came to the interview,” Yuta sighed. “But you did it. You made a big change. You CAN do it if you set your mind to it. You just need to decide whether you really want this or not. If you like him enough to want to pursue him, go for it. If you don't, leave it as a simple crush.”

      “I guess...”

 

      The conversation died off there. Taisuke finished his food, thinking about what Yuta had said. The younger started cleaning the dishes and doing other chores. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night, mainly because Taisuke was too caught in his own internal debate.

 

      Did he want Wataru enough to risk rejection? He didn't know him all that well, so maybe it was just a simple crush. Still, the fact remained that he liked Wataru and saw him daily. Things were bound to get awkward, regardless of whether he acted on his crush. Maybe he would give it a chance and at least get to know Wataru.

 

~*~

      Over the following days, every time Taisuke saw Wataru, he could feel his face flush. It was possibly the most embarrassing thing he'd experienced. He regretted admitting he liked the older man now. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

      After yet another day of practically jumping when Wataru said hello to him, Taisuke decided it was finally time to just cave and try and ask Wataru out to lunch. Perhaps the awkward, horrible outcome would finish his crush off for good.

 

      Or perhaps the lunch would go wonderfully and Taisuke would spend it basking in the wonderful presence of Wataru and fall even harder for him. Yep, that was how it went. Wataru and Taisuke had a lot in common and seemed to naturally click with each other. By the end, Taisuke was positive he wanted to spend far more time with Wataru.

 

      Would it be awkward to invite him out all the time though? Surely, Wataru would catch on to Taisuke's advances eventually. Taisuke was beating his brain trying to figure out how often he could be with Wataru without it being awkward when the latter took the initiative for him.

      “I really enjoyed today,” Wataru said gently. “Could we do this again soon?”

      “Of course!” Taisuke gasped. “Anytime.”

      “Then I'll see you again soon.”

 

      Taisuke's heart did a flip and he felt so disgustingly like a manga heroine he was sure even Yuta would cringe at him. Still, it seemed he hadn't left too bad of an impression on Wataru. He still doubted he had a chance, but at least he could revel in these feelings for now.

 

~*~

      A few more weeks went by. Taisuke started spending even evenings and days off with Wataru. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but it almost felt like they were casually dating. The logical side of him always told him it was just them becoming better friends though.

 

      Still, did becoming close friends also include going to fancy, 5 star restaurants? Because that was where Taisuke found himself, dressed up in a suit, sitting across from Wataru, also sporting an attractive suit. Taisuke couldn't even begin to describe how good Wataru looked in a suit.

      “How is your meal?” Wataru asked. Taisuke stopped staring at him and realized he'd been doing his infamous food-picking that Yuta had warned him about.

      “It's great! I was just distracted...”

      “By what?”

      “Uh...Things...”

      “Really?” Wataru asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. “You want to elaborate or should I take that as a cue to change topics?”

      “A new topic would be nice...”

      “Have anyone you like?”

 

      Where the hell had that come from? Taisuke almost choked on his wine, causing Wataru to rapidly give him a napkin. When Taisuke could breathe again without coughing, he tried his best to give an ambiguous response.

      “That was rather...random, don't you think?”

      “I was just curious~”

      “Do you have someone you like?” Taisuke asked.

      “I do, but I'm not sure it'll work out...There's a lot at stake, you know?”

      “Yeah, I know...” Taisuke sighed.

 

      His heart sunk. Of course Wataru would have someone he liked. Nothing ever worked out perfectly in life. That was why he didn't put his heart into things in the first place.

      “Fujigaya...What's wrong!?”

 

      Taisuke hadn't realized that he'd started crying. He didn't think he was capable of crying so easily. He quickly began wiping them away, but Wataru placed his hands on top of Taisuke's, wiping them himself. Taisuke stared at him, wide-eyed, not sure how to react. Wataru's hands didn't leave his face either.

      “What's wrong?” Wataru asked again.

      “I just...What you said, I guess I can relate to it more than I realized...Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. It's really lame, isn't it? And when you took me to such a nice dinner-”

 

      Taisuke was cut off as Wataru's lips met his. Taisuke gasped sharply, not entirely sure what he was experiencing was, in fact, reality. When Wataru didn't feel him return the kiss, he backed away, looking down in defeat. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a shaky breath.

      “I guess this dinner is even more ruined, isn't it?” He laughed bitterly. Taisuke gulped, still not registering what had just happened. “Forget I did anything, ok? Please don't let it affect our work relationship...I'm sorry...”

      “Wait! What? Did you...Am I...Do you...?”

      “I like you,” Wataru answered. “I fell for you pretty early on while working together...But I didn't know how you felt about me. It seems I made a mistake and freaked you out though, didn't I?”

      “Not at all!” Taisuke exclaimed. “I was having similar issues...I guess you could say...”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I like you...But I didn't know if you liked men...”

      “I guess we both misread each other then,” Wataru laughed, relieved this time.

      “So...you really like me?” Taisuke asked.

      “I do. And you really like me?” Wataru asked.

      “I do...”

      “Then, will you go out with me?”

 

      Taisuke nodded, feeling oddly content and rather lightheaded. Had he actually just gotten himself into a new relationship? Had something actually gone right in his life once again? Taisuke would have to report this to Yuta for sure.

 

      The two finished their dinner, exchanging shy glances from time to time and holding hands when they didn't need both of them. After dinner, Wataru took Taisuke all the way to the bus before bidding him goodnight with another kiss. Taisuke did return this one, and it was definitely something he could get used to.

 

      There was a LOT he would have to report to Yuta, it seemed.

 

~*~

      Yuta had already fallen asleep by the time Taisuke had gotten home, so it wasn't until the following morning that he could tell Yuta the amazing news. As they were eating breakfast together, Taisuke brought up his date.

      “So...Dinner last night was pretty interesting...” Taisuke started.

      “Oh yeah?” Yuta asked, only sounding half interested. Perhaps he was tired of hearing about Taisuke's pathetic love life already.

      “Yeah. It was a fancy restaurant...Yokoo-san paid for the meal too...”

      “Really? You didn't go dutch on this one?”

      “No. I wanted to pay, but he told me I could pay for the next dinner...”

      “Wow, so he promised you another dinner right there,” Yuta muttered, more interested now.

      “He promised a lot more than that too...” Taisuke teased.

      “Like what?”

      “Mmm...Like a relationship.”

      “Wait...You mean...”

      “He confessed...Or rather...we both kinda confessed in the middle of thinking we got rejected...”

      “No way! That's amazing!!!” Yuta practically shouted.

      “I know...I honestly can't believe it...He kissed me too...”

      “Damn...You really can do anything if you put your mind to it! So, how do you think things will be in the office now? You gonna have secret rendezvouses and stuff?”

      “I doubt it. But we'll have more dates I think...”

      “So are you happy?” Yuta asked gently.

      “I am...I don't think I've been this happy in a long time...It's scary...”

      “No, it isn't! You just gotta enjoy it~”

      “Thanks, Tama...I wouldn't be here without you...”

      “All I did was encourage you. You're the one making the changes.”

      “Don't sell yourself short! You really did help!”

      “Yeah, yeah~ It's all the work of a house elf~”

      “Dork.”

 

      Yuta cracked up laughing and Taisuke rolled his eyes, smiling. The rest of the breakfast was full of small talk as well as Yuta pestering for as many details as he could about the confession. Finally, it was time for Taisuke to get ready and leave, allowing him to escape the barrage of questions.

 

      He bid farewell to Yuta and rushed off to work, thankful that this job was much closer to his apartment than the last one had been. When he got into the office, Wataru's bright smile was waiting for him. The entire day was full of butterflies in stomachs and shy, longing glances between the two of them.

 

      Taisuke really was like a cheesy, manga heroine in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...You probably want to smack me now...OTL I've actually finished writing this story though, and it was about 51.5k words...sooo, there's still a LOT to come, so bear with me lol XD Hardly had any Tama in this chapter...but he'll be back in the next one *nods* The next chapter is actually one of my favorite parts hehehe~ I had a couple of things I wanted to talk about though...So now that I'm finished with this story (minus editing and posting chapters of course), my mind's kinda wandering on to what I should do next. I should get back to my other fic here, but I also want to write another Tamagaya...which leads to my next big question...what to write OTL I really like to write sci-fi stories, so I'm thinking one of those...but I've also written mpreg stories...and I know those are like pretty much hits or misses because it's a really weird genre...but I'm just throwing out ideas...So is there anything my readers would like to see? There doesn't seem to be as big of a following for this ship, so I think it would be fun to like...actually hear what people like and what they want to see >.> And on that note, I LOVE to talk to people...so like, if you'd like to just talk to me, feel free to~ My tumblr is probably the best way to reach me (it's fanofta on tumblr). Sorry if I'm overstepping bounds here, but I would LOVE to talk to other people in the fandom, especially if they like this ship (cuz before I started writing this, I pretty much didn't know hardly anyone >.>). So yeah >.> Long AN this time...sorry about that >.>


	6. Chapter 6

      A week went by of Taisuke and Wataru dating. Each day, Yuta would listen to Taisuke gush about Wataru when he got home, which was often really late because he'd been with Wataru all day, even after work. Yuta didn't want to think he was tired of listening to Taisuke, but something within him got extremely irked whenever Wataru was mentioned.

 

      Perhaps Yuta was annoyed because Taisuke was only talking to him when it concerned Wataru and thus, wasn't treating Yuta like an actual person. It had been like that before though, and Yuta hadn't felt this annoyed. Something had changed, and Yuta didn't really want to think about what that change might have been.

 

      If he had to pinpoint a cause for his recent emotions, he'd have to call it jealousy. He was jealous that Taisuke's attention wasn't fully on him anymore, in fact it was hardly on him. That shouldn't have been how he felt though. He should have been happy Taisuke was in this situation. He couldn't be though, and that scared him.

 

      Still, he did a fairly good job at hiding it, or perhaps Taisuke was just extra oblivious when it came to emotions. There were some things Taisuke could catch on to right away though. For instance, when Yuta wasn't feeling well.

 

      Taisuke had noticed almost instantly, first thing in the morning. Yuta was in the kitchen, making breakfast and getting coffee ready. Taisuke had immediately gone up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

      “You look pale...” He mumbled.

      “I'm fine,” Yuta sighed tiredly. He was feeling dizzy and just wanted to sit down in all honesty.

      “Are you sure?” Taisuke asked. He placed his hand on Yuta's forehead and his eyes widened. “You have a fever...”

      “Do I really?” Yuta asked, putting his own hand up to his forehead. “I was feeling a little crummier than usual...It's nothing though, don't worry about it.”

      “No, it's not nothing. Go sit down at the counter. I'll make breakfast today.”

      “Alright...” Yuta sighed, not feeling up to arguing.

 

      Taisuke finished breakfast quickly. He and Yuta still ate together at the table, Taisuke not particularly caring about whether Yuta was contagious or not. When it was time for work, he was reluctant to go. Yuta forced him out the door finally, saying he would be fine.

 

      Yuta tried really hard not to be bitter over the fact that Taisuke only noticed him because he was sick. He hated feeling like this. In the back of his mind, Toshiya's words echoed.  _It's really starting to sound like you like him, Tama._

 

~*~

      Taisuke struggled to concentrate at work. His mind kept wandering back to Yuta, wondering if he was ok. The fever didn't seem high, but still, he was worried. He hadn't taken much care of Yuta the last time he had a fever, so this time he definitely wanted to be more supportive, especially with everything Yuta had done for him.

 

      Now that Taisuke thought about it, it hadn't been too long since Yuta's last fever. Taisuke couldn't help but find that a little worrisome. He'd figured running around in the rain was the reason for Yuta's fever last time, but he didn't know what could have caused it this time. He didn't think Yuta had been around any other sick people.

 

      Wataru tapped Taisuke on the head with a stack of documents, causing him to jump. Taisuke glanced at the clock, realizing it was already time for lunch. He apologized for spacing out and grabbed his bag. On the way to lunch, Wataru dropped off the documents in his hands, then the two went out to eat.

 

      Even with Wataru, Taisuke couldn't bring himself to fully concentrate. It was amazing how important Yuta had become to him. He'd become a natural part of Taisuke life.

 

~*~

      When Taisuke got home, he found Yuta curled up on the couch sleeping. He walked over quietly and placed his hand on the other's forehead. Yuta's fever had gone up since the morning. Taisuke let out a sigh, jumping when he heard Yuta grumble.

      “You're home?” He asked.

      “Mhm. How are you feeling?” Taisuke asked gently.

      “I've been better...”

      “Have you eaten anything since breakfast?”

      “Not really...I laid down for most of the day...”

      “I'll make you something now,” Taisuke said, walking to the kitchen.

      “Sorry...” Yuta called after him.

      “It's fine,” Taisuke answered back. “Just rest.”

 

      That night, Taisuke made porridge again for Yuta. Instead of having the younger go to the table, Taisuke spoon-fed him on the couch. Yuta refused at first, but when he was too dizzy to sit up, he finally agreed to it.

 

      The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Taisuke stayed in the living room, keeping Yuta company, even though they weren't talking. When it was time for Taisuke to go to sleep, he told Yuta not to hesitate if he needed something, and headed to his room.

 

      Yuta tried to sleep on the couch, but his chest was in a lot of pain. He groaned, pressing his hands to it and trying to breath without wincing. His abdomen was hurting as well. The last fever he'd had hadn't brought as bad of symptoms as this one did. This was honestly unbearable.

 

      rolled off the couch, intending to get to his feet, but fell immediately to his knees as pain shot through his body. He wheezed and whimpered quietly, crawling on the floor instead. The route to Taisuke's room felt agonizingly long as he scooted across the floor.

 

      Finally, he made it to the door and opened it from the ground. The door creaked open slowly, causing Taisuke to stir. He looked around, still half asleep and not registering what was going on. A quiet whimper brought him to reality.

      “Gaya...”

 

      It was Yuta. Taisuke shot out of bed and rushed to the door, opening it all the way to find Yuta curled up on himself, head touching the ground and arms wrapped around his body. Taisuke knelt down and placed his hand on the younger's back.

      “Tama? What's wrong!?”

      “It hurts...”

      “Your chest? Your stomach?” Taisuke asked, trying to guess based on what the younger was holding.

      “Both...”

 

      Taisuke let out a shaky breath. The fact that Yuta was in pain now actually really scared him. He couldn't tell what was going on or how serious it was. Taking Yuta to the emergency room was starting to sound like a good idea though.

      “Should I take you to the hospital?”

      “No...” Yuta wheezed. “It's not that serious...”

      “I kinda beg to differ,” Taisuke mumbled. “Will pain reliever help?”

      “Maybe a little...”

      “I'll get you some then.”

 

      Taisuke pulled Yuta's torso towards him, wrapping one hand around his back, then grabbed under his legs. He lifted him up and walked over to the bed, laying him down gently. Yuta immediately curled up again. Taisuke pulled the covers over him with a sigh.

 

      He then went to the bathroom, scanning the medicine cabinet for pain reliever. He found the bottle and dumped a couple into his hand. After, he grabbed a washcloth from the the drawer and headed towards the kitchen.

 

      He grabbed a cup as well as a bowl. He filled the cup with drinking water, then filled the bowl with cool water, placing the washcloth on the side. He managed to grab everything and headed carefully, but quickly back to the bedroom.

 

      He set the cup and bowl on his nightstand, then propped Yuta up. He dropped the pills in Yuta's mouth, grabbing the cup and helping him take a sip after. When Yuta had drank as much as he was going to drink, Taisuke laid him back down again.

 

      He then grabbed the washcloth and soaked it in the cool water. He wrung it out, then dabbed it on Yuta's forehead and neck, trying to provide some relief and comfort from the fever. He sat down on the bed beside Yuta, tending to him diligently.

 

      As the night dragged on, Yuta seemed to get slightly better. Taisuke could tell he was still in pain, but the younger seemed to have fallen asleep through it all. Taisuke remained wide awake though. He was worried about what would happen if Yuta got worse again.

 

      He laid down beside Yuta, propping himself up on his elbow, and watched the younger take sharp, pained breaths. He ran his fingers through Yuta's hair, brushing it away from the towel on his forehead. Yuta snuggled closer to him unconsciously, but Taisuke didn't pull away. He wanted to provide Yuta with as much comfort as he possibly could.

 

      As light crept through the curtains, Taisuke could feel himself nodding off. He shook his head, trying to wake up. He'd dozed here and there, but he'd tried really hard to keep a constant watch over Yuta, who was still very feverish. His pain seemed to have calmed down at least.

 

      He glanced at his alarm clock, groaning at the fact that he was supposed to wake up for work in about a half an hour. It wasn't even worth trying to sleep at that point. Taisuke would have to make sure he had coffee near him at all times in the office.

      “Gaya...?” Yuta croaked out.

      “Hey,” Taisuke whispered, running his fingers through Yuta's hair again. “How are you feeling?”

      “Like crap...”

      “I figured,” Taisuke sighed.

      “What about you...? Did you sleep?”

      “Here and there.”

      “But what about work...”

      “I'll be fine. I'll just drink lots of coffee. Do you think you can eat breakfast?”

      “Maybe...”

      “Alright. I'm going to go get some coffee and make you something to eat. Just stay here and rest.”

 

      Yuta didn't need to be told twice. Taisuke slid out of bed, yawning and ruffling his hair. He headed to the kitchen, getting some coffee and making some more rice porridge for Yuta, since the younger didn't look like he would be up for eating much else. When it was ready, he grabbed some pain reliever and some water and headed back to the room.

 

      He spoon-fed Yuta since the younger wasn't feeling well enough to sit up. He left the medicine and the water on the bedside table next to Yuta.

      “Take this if it starts to hurt again...Are you gonna be ok on your own?”

      “I'll be fine...”

      “If you need anything, call me, ok? I'll leave early if I need to. If you're in as much pain as you were last night, I want to take you to the hospital.”

      “K...” Yuta sighed.

      “Do you have your phone?”

      “It's on the coffee table...”

      “Alright. I'll bring it in before I leave...You're sure we shouldn't just go to the hospital?”

      “It's fine, Gaya. If it happens again, I'll call you,” Yuta mumbled.

      “Alright...I'll come home as soon as I can.”

 

      Yuta nodded and readjusted the covers. Taisuke went back out and made a small breakfast for himself, eating it in his room so he could keep Yuta company. Then he got changed and cleaned up in the bathroom. He grabbed Yuta's phone from the coffee table and placed it on the bedside table.

      “You're sure you're going to be ok?” Taisuke asked once more. He received a quiet hum in response. “Alright...I'm gonna leave then.”

      “Have a good day,” Yuta murmured.

 

      Taisuke left the room, guilt pooling in his stomach. He looked at himself in the mirror in the bathroom once more briefly. There were dark bags under his eyes. He wasn't sure he even cared enough to cover them up with makeup. He was going to be late if he didn't leave soon anyways.

 

      He grabbed some coffee for the road, then left the apartment, hoping that nothing would happen to Yuta while he was gone. The travel to work was almost unbearable. Taisuke still bussed, and even though it was closer, he still had to deal with people, and a Taisuke on pretty much no sleep and not nearly enough coffee did not handle people well.

 

      Finally, he made it to the office. He had no idea if he would survive the work day or not. He hoped Wataru wouldn't pester him too much about his rather horrific appearance. He also hoped Wataru wouldn't get fed up with him for not being able to do much. He really should have just taken the day off. Still, he was new to the job and it was too short notice for the amount of work that they were dealing with at the moment. He'd make it through somehow.

 

      Wataru was already waiting for him at his desk, smile beaming. The instant he saw Taisuke, his expression changed to concern and he rushed over. Did Taisuke really look that bad?

      “Are you alright!? You look horrible...Do you have a fever?” Wataru asked, pressing his hand to Taisuke's forehead. The latter couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the question.

      “I'm fine. My cousin is staying over at my house and he had a really high fever and was in a lot of pain last night, so I took care of him most of the night.”

      “You should have stayed home to rest and take care of him.”

      “We've got a lot going on so I wanted to do what I could...Besides, if I see your face, I'll get energized.” Wataru smiled a falsely sweet smile and pinched Taisuke's cheek.

      “Let's make sure you get more sleep. You're way too cheesy when you haven't slept.” Taisuke pouted. “Come on. Go sit down. I'll get you a little more coffee...”

 

      Taisuke sat at his desk, beginning work for the day. Wataru returned shortly with another cup of coffee for him. The two began working in a comfortable silence. Taisuke's eyes burned as he scanned the blaring white pages and typed at the computer. When he would groan or rub his eyes, he'd feel Wataru's hand on his back, rubbing comforting circles. He definitely needed the support.

 

      Taisuke would glance at his phone from time to time, his paranoia getting the better of him. He just didn't want to miss a call from Yuta if one came. He had to wonder if Wataru was getting annoyed from it. The last thing Taisuke wanted was for him to think he wasn't working wholeheartedly, or worse, for Wataru to be jealous.

 

      When lunch finally came, Taisuke got out of his seat tiredly. He was surprised when Wataru grabbed his bag and handed it to him.

      “W-What...?”

      “You're exhausted. You need to go home and rest,” Wataru said gently.

      “I'm fine.”

      “You and I both know that's a lie. You've been working a lot slower than normal and I doubt it's as efficient as usual.”

      “Still...”

      “It's fine. I can manage one day without you.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “Don't worry. Just get some rest. I'll walk you to the bus, ok?”

      “Alright...”

 

      They left the office and headed down, out of the building. Wataru walked with Taisuke to the bus stop. As they got farther from the office, Wataru started walking closer and interlaced his fingers with Taisuke's. The latter looked at him in shock at first, then smiled and gripped the older's hand back.

 

      They continued to discreetly hold hands at the bus stop until Taisuke's bus arrived. As he was moving away, Wataru pulled him close again. This time, he hugged him. Taisuke hesitated for a moment, surprised at the public display of affection, then hugged back. Wataru then pulled away slightly.

      “I'll see you later,” he whispered. “Text me if you feel lonely.” Taisuke smiled.

      “I will, but I'll probably be sleeping.” Wataru laughed.

      “Right, right.”

 

      Wataru kissed him quickly on the cheek before backing away. Taisuke was once again, shocked in place, but he quickly snapped out of it when he realized the bus was going to leave soon. He rushed on, sitting at the window so he could wave goodbye to Wataru. He really was a lovestruck idiot.

 

~*~

      When Taisuke got home, Yuta was still curled up in his bed, and the medicine on the bedside table right where Taisuke had left it He let out a relieved sigh. Yuta must not have been in too much pain if he hadn't taken it.

 

      He dropped his bag in the corner of his room and changed into some comfortable clothes. After, he slid into his bed next to Yuta. The younger opened his eyes slightly.

      “Gaya...? Is work over already?”

      “I came home early. I was too tired.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It's not your fault,” Taisuke soothed. “Let's just both get some rest, ok? If you need anything, let me know.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Yuta snuggled against Taisuke and the older wrapped his arm around him. Within seconds, both were fast asleep.

 

~*~

      Taisuke woke up hours later, noting how it was dark outside. He glanced down at Yuta, smiling softly. The younger was still cuddled against him, sleeping peacefully. Taisuke placed his hand on his forehead, frowning at the warmth. Yuta still had a pretty bad fever.

 

      Now that Taisuke thought about it, Yuta hadn't eaten anything since that morning, nor had he bathed at all. A bath might actually help with his fever. He needed to eat sometime as well. Now that Taisuke was home and had had a little sleep, he could take care of Yuta for the rest of the day.

 

      He shook Yuta's shoulder a little, calling to him gently. Yuta groaned before sleepily opening his eyes and glancing up at him.

      “What...?”

      “Do you want to wash up? It might help your fever go down a bit.”

      “I just want to sleep...” Yuta whined.

      “I know, but you're probably sweaty...and I gotta feed you again today, so you can't just sleep the entire time.”

      “Fine...”

 

      Yuta tried to sit up, but everything span around him, and soon he was flopping back down onto the pillow, Taisuke's hands rushing to brace him. Yuta felt Taisuke leave the bed. The next thing he knew, the covers were pulled off and Taisuke had scooped him up in his arms. Yuta quickly wrapped his arms around Taisuke's neck for a sense of security.

 

      Taisuke carefully walked to the bathroom. He had forgotten how hard it was to walk carrying Yuta. He wasn't exactly the best at carrying men who were larger than he was. When he got to the bathroom, he sat Yuta down on the counter. Immediately, Yuta rested his head on Taisuke's shoulder, too tired and dizzy to hold it up himself.

 

      Taisuke rubbed his back comfortingly, then pulled at Yuta's pajama top. Yuta slid his arms and head out, immediately planting his forehead back on Taisuke's shoulder. Taisuke pulled him off the counter, letting him lean on him, and reached for his pants to pull them off. That was where Yuta stopped him.

      “W-Wait...” He stuttered.

      “What?”

      “It's embarrassing...”

      “Tama,” Taisuke sighed. “You need to take your pants off to bathe, I hate to break it to you.”

      “I know...But still...”

      “Look, we're both guys. It's not like I haven't seen what's down there before. And if it bothers you that much, I'll keep looking at the ceiling til you're in the bathtub and covered in suds. Sound ok?”

      “Fine...”

 

      Yuta pressed his face into Taisuke's neck, hiding his embarrassment. Taisuke quickly slid the rest of Yuta's garments off without looking. He'd done this before and it was much less awkward now that he knew Yuta. He couldn't help but find it cute that Yuta was shy about it though. If Taisuke was as sick as Yuta was, he probably wouldn't care who saw him revealed if it meant he'd be cooler.

 

      He tried to pull Yuta towards the bathtub, but once again, the younger pulled away. Taisuke was getting a tad irritated now.

      “What is it now?”

      “My earrings are still in. I don't like to shower with them.”

      “Earrings?” Taisuke asked. He'd never noticed Yuta had them before.

 

      Yuta reached for his left ear and began fumbling with one of his piercings. Taisuke wasn't entirely sure if he should help or not, so he ultimately wound up watching Yuta slowly remove them. After placing 3 earrings down on the counter, Yuta was finally ready to move.

 

      Taisuke walked Yuta over to the tub and let him lean against him as it filled. He poured some soap in, watching it bubble up rapidly. When the tub was full, he turned the water off and braced Yuta as the younger slowly and shakily climbed in.

 

      When Yuta was completely in the water, he leaned his head against the tub and sighed. Taisuke left the room briefly, coming back with a clean set of clothes and a stool. He set the clothes on the counter next to Yuta's earrings. He set the stool near Yuta's head and sat down on it.

 

      He cupped some water from the tub in his hands and began timidly wetting Yuta's hair, neck, and shoulders. Yuta sat up a bit and looked at him, his expression unreadable.

      “You don't want me to take care of you?” Taisuke asked awkwardly.

      “It's not that...I just didn't expect special treatment...”

      “I've gotta spoil you every once in a while, don't I? Besides, you're sick. You're supposed to be pampered when you're sick.”

      “Says who...?”

      “Says me.”

 

      Yuta hummed, leaning against the tub again. It was far more effort to hold his head up than he was able to give. Taisuke continued wetting down Yuta's hair, running his fingers through it once again. He could feel Yuta start to relax at his touch.

 

      Taisuke poured some shampoo into his hand and began to massage Yuta's scalp, his black hair getting lost amongst the froth. Yuta completely relaxed in the tub, starting to doze off. A smile crept onto Taisuke's face as he watched. Yuta really did have this strange, cute side to him.

 

      When he'd thoroughly shampooed Yuta's hair, he grabbed the shower head and carefully rinsed his hair out, being sure to keep the soap from getting in Yuta's eyes. Shortly after that, Yuta decided he was finished soaking in the water. Taisuke pulled the plug and set to work on rinsing Yuta off as the tub drained.

 

      He helped Yuta to his feet and out of the tub, then quickly wrapped him in a towel, grabbing a smaller one to dry and fluff his hair. Yuta seemed a bit more refreshed than before, and while Taisuke could still tell he was pretty feverish, he was a bit less wobbly on his feet at least.

 

      After Yuta was dry, Taisuke helped him into the clean clothes, once again being sure not to embarrass Yuta. The younger left his earrings on the counter, not wanting to put them back in since he was planning to sleep more. The world was still slightly spinning for him, so he automatically clung to Taisuke. The older didn't mind one bit though.

 

      Taisuke helped Yuta back to his bed, tucking him back in. Yuta seemed better than before and Taisuke was thankful the bath actually helped. He left the room, heading to the kitchen to make them both dinner. He ate quickly while Yuta's was heating up, then went to the bedroom to feed him.

 

      The rest of the evening was a blur of Taisuke cleaning up the kitchen and looking after Yuta. He once again found himself in bed beside the younger, watching him sleep and running his fingers through his still damp hair. Exhaustion was eating away at Taisuke though, since he still hadn't had enough sleep. Soon enough, he was passed out beside Yuta.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh...That was quite a lot of Tamagaya interaction XD I quite enjoyed that *nods* I hope you guys did too >.> So feelings are all over the place...what will happen next? I meant to update this sooner, but my life was kinda crazy last week so OTL I'm trying to update at least once a week though, so I'm still keeping up with that at least XD Not much else to say, so I'm gonna shut up and go write more things >.>


	7. Chapter 7

      Taisuke went back to work the following day, much more efficient now that he'd had sleep. Yuta's fever continued for two more days before it finally went away. As soon as he was well enough to go out, he decided to head over to Toshiya's store. He knew the other would want to know what happened and that he was ok.

 

      Yuta stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting his earrings back in. His fingers lingered on his ear as he remembered Taisuke taking care of him that night. He felt his cheeks flush slightly and he shook his head, getting any unnecessary thoughts out of his mind. When he was done fixing his hair, he put his shoes on and quickly left the house.

 

      When he got to the store, he managed to catch Toshiya on his lunch break. Thankfully, Toshiya was simply in the back of the store. Another employee called him out and he brought his lunch to one of the tables and sat down with Yuta.

      “So what happened? I didn't hear from you for a couple of days...I even sent you texts and you ignored me,” Toshiya pouted.

      “I was sick...” Yuta mumbled. Toshiya sighed.

      “Fever?”

      “Yep.”

      “Was it bad?”

      “It was pretty bad...Gaya had to take care of me...It even affected his work...”

      “Tama...”

      “I need a job, Miyacchi...”

      “You've been searching for one, haven't you?”

      “Yeah, but it's hard. I was trying to get into some sort of journalism position since that was the degree I went for, but I'm having no luck...and honestly, I don't even know if that's what I want to do with my life...But I need a job...I need medicine...”

      “Well, have you thought about a part-time job somewhere just for the sake of some money?”

      “I'm willing to take anything honestly...Just so I can try and pay for my health needs...”

      “Well, the supermarket a couple buildings down is hiring part-timers. You could try there.”

      “Thanks, Miyacchi...”

      “And you still haven't told Gaya about your illness?”

      “No...I don't want to tell him...Because I have a feeling he'd just start buying my medication for me.”

      “Tama...That's the whole point in telling him.”

      “I don't want to take advantage of him. He's already done so much for me and he's in a relationship now. I can't keep demanding things from him...”

      “Tama...” There was a moment of silence. “I know you get annoyed whenever I say this...But I really think you like Gaya...”

 

      Yuta bit his lip, not answering. He couldn't answer. He wanted to retort, tell Toshiya that what he was suggesting was ludicrous, but he couldn't. Deep down, he agreed with Toshiya. Deep down, he was starting to believe he liked Taisuke as well, and that definitely didn't bode well.

 

      Before Toshiya was able to force an answer out of Yuta, another man with defined cheekbones who looked around Yuta's age entered the shop, rushing to Toshiya as soon as he saw him. He was about to blurt something out, but when he noticed Yuta, he shied away. Toshiya simply motioned for him to have a seat though.

      “Tama, this is Senga Kento,” Toshiya explained, motioning to the man. “He's a regular at the shop and has his own mountain of relationship issues, like you.”

      “Nice to meet you,” Yuta mumbled. “I'm Tamamori Yuta...”

      “Nice to meet you,” Kento said back, his voice thin and whispy from rushing to the store.

      “So? What happened now?” Toshiya asked. “Tama and I were discussing issues, so might as well add you to the party.”

      “Er...Well...He invited me to stay over at his place for the weekend...”

      “Isn't that a good thing?”

      “Maybe...I can't tell. On one hand, it means he wants to spend time outside of sex with me, but I don't know what to do with him and I honestly can't tell if he even likes me that much or if he's inviting me for an extended sexual excursion,” Kento whined.

 

      Yuta coughed awkwardly, having heard a lot of rather personal information about someone he didn't know at all. Kento and Toshiya both looked at him apologetically.

      “Sorry about that,” Kento mumbled. “I hope you aren't too grossed out...”

      “No, it's nothing like that,” Yuta managed to reply. “It just seems...complicated...”

      “It's about as complicated and ridiculous as your situation,” Toshiya explained. “Senga went and got himself a sex friend and then fell for that sex friend and is trying to work his way up to boyfriend status...but it's not going so well. It's not all that unlike you staying at a random stranger's house and falling for him. You just won't admit you like him.”

      “Miyata...” Yuta warned.

      “I know, I know. I'm just stating my take on things.”

      “Sounds like we're both in a world of hurt...” Kento sighed, looking sympathetically at Yuta.

 

      Yuta simply nodded blankly. The surface of the table suddenly became very interesting in comparison to Kento and Toshiya talking about an unknown sex friend. Yuta especially blocked out any of Toshiya's jabs at his relationship with Taisuke as well.

 

      Finally, Toshiya's lunch break ended and both Kento and Yuta went their separate ways. Yuta headed for the grocery store, anxious to get some means of making money.

 

~*~

      A week later, Yuta had landed himself a job at the grocery store near where Toshiya worked. It wouldn't be a lot of money and all of it would go into paying for his medicine, but it was something. He would be able to see Toshiya more often this way as well.

 

      When he told Taisuke the news, he received a congratulations, but nothing more. It almost felt like Taisuke didn't care, which actually hurt Yuta. A part of him blamed it on Taisuke's fascination with Wataru, but another part was convinced that it was just because Taisuke didn't actually care that much about Yuta's life unless he was dying on the floor with a fever. He didn't want the latter to be true, so he would silently blame Wataru instead.

 

      In truth, Taisuke really didn't know how to respond. He was happy for Yuta, he really was, but the fact that Yuta got a job almost scared him. It meant Yuta was one step closer to leaving. Taisuke knew that shouldn't bother him, especially now that he had a boyfriend of all things, but it really did.

 

      What would happen when Yuta left? Taisuke would have more freedom to be with Wataru. As it stood, he hadn't invited Wataru over once and was lying about Yuta being his cousin. Would Wataru care if he was living with another man? If Wataru were a girl, probably not, but since he was also a man, he'd probably view Yuta as competition. Perhaps Yuta leaving was the right thing. Either way, Taisuke would have to brace himself for it.

 

      Since Yuta was working, their schedules didn't always line up. There would be nights when one would get home much later than the other. Taisuke would use those nights to go on dates with Wataru, and he couldn't lie, they were some of the best nights of his life. Yuta, on the other hand, would spend the time alone, watching TV, longing for the nights of the past when Taisuke was there.

 

      When they did have nights off together, there was a strange distance between the two. It was as if they were both dreading something. They would still talk, but the talks weren't as serious and honest as they had been. Taisuke had gotten brief at reporting how his work and dates were, and Yuta didn't mind. He couldn't really say much about restocking shelves either.

 

      They still managed to have fun together though. Cooking together became sacred. Both of them could focus on the recipe and find pleasure in teasing each other. Complicated thoughts and feelings only contributed to the food burning, so both steered away from them.

 

      Taisuke was starting to have trouble sleeping as well. Perhaps it was him thinking too much or the stress of work getting to him, but he often found himself lying awake and staring at the ceiling. He'd toss and turn and eventually get to sleep, but it wasn't a restful slumber. He was starting to feel rundown like he had at his old job.

 

      On one particular night when he couldn't sleep, he chose to go to the kitchen and drink some warm milk in the very off chance it actually made him drowsy. As he was leaving the bedroom, he caught sight of Yuta passed out on the couch, the blanket only half covering him. He walked over and pulled the blanket up to Yuta's shoulders. The younger sighed in his sleep and snuggled into the blanket. Taisuke smiled gently and squatted down to get a better look at Yuta.

 

      He looked completely at peace, though he didn't exactly fit on the couch, so he was a tad curled up on himself. His hand rested in front of his face, fingers twitching here and there. Taisuke couldn't help but appreciate the way his messy hair fell around his face and how his long eyelashes would occasionally flutter.

 

      Taisuke reached out to brush some of Yuta's bangs away from his eyes, but he stopped just before his fingertips met with the soft, black hair. He wasn't supposed to do something intimate like that with Yuta. He needed to keep their relationship straight.

 

      His hand dropped back to his side. He stood up with a sigh and started heading to his room. He glanced one last time at Yuta and couldn't help but feel bad that the younger didn't even have a proper bed to sleep in. Perhaps he could at least spare Yuta a little of his bed.

 

~*~

      The following evening when Yuta was getting ready to lay down on the couch again, Taisuke stopped him.

      “Why don't you just sleep in the bed?” Taisuke asked.

      “Er...Why would I sleep in the bed...?”

      “Because it's big enough for both of us...You slept in it before and there wasn't a problem, right?”

      “I was feverish and loopy then...”

      “It's more comfortable than the couch though. You're working now. You need all the sleep you can get, right?”

      “I guess...But I sleep fine on the couch...”

      “You sleep like a contortionist,” Taisuke deadpanned.

      “Well...Ok, fine...” Yuta pouted. “But still...Should I be really be sleeping with you? Isn't that too personal?”

      “We're just going to be sleeping. Every human does it.”

      “Alright...” Yuta conceded.

 

      They brushed teeth and got into bed together. They were snug in the bed, but it wasn't an uncomfortable fit. Rather, it was very comforting, at least to Taisuke. He was about to go to sleep when he remembered something he'd meant to ask.

      “When do you work tomorrow?”

      “Not til the afternoon.”

      “Alright. Will you be able to go back to sleep when my alarm goes off?”

      “No problems there,” Yuta sighed tiredly.

      “Alright. Goodnight then.”

 

      With that Taisuke closed his eyes. The nights of not sleeping well had caught up to him, so he fell asleep very shortly after. Yuta, on the other hand, remained awake and staring straight into Taisuke's sleeping face.

 

      He let out a sigh and leaned close, putting his forehead against Taisuke's, so that their noses almost touched. His eyes darted down to Taisuke's lips and his chest clenched. He backed away, not liking the emotions that came with being so close to Taisuke's face and plump lips.

      “You're so carefree...” Yuta whispered. “It doesn't even occur to you that I'm gay and could be into you...does it? You don't even see me as a love interest...”

 

      His eyes stung with tears as the reality of the situation hit him. Taisuke had never looked at him that way and probably never would. Yuta would always just be some bum turned servant and some sort of friend and counselor. His presence was completely platonic.

 

      He turned over on his side, facing away from Taisuke. He closed his eyes, trying his best to get to sleep. His mind was restless though, so he didn't fall asleep until much later.

 

~*~

      Time seemed to drag on. Yuta couldn't deny it was far more comfortable being able to sleep in Taisuke's bed each night. Some nights, that was all he saw of the other. Still, it was hard being so close, yet feeling so far and insignificant. It was starting to weigh down on Yuta's psyche.

 

      Taisuke wasn't in much better of a position. He was starting to feel worried about how comfortable it was to be with Yuta. It was a calm he'd never felt before. It was what he'd wanted with his girlfriend, but never achieved, and what he was trying so desperately to achieve with Wataru.

 

      The only problem was he couldn't relax with Wataru. No matter how hard he tried, he was always stiff on their dates. He was stuck on trying to be perfect in front of the man, even when Wataru would tell him he didn't need to be. He just couldn't bring himself to show Wataru his true self. Only Yuta had managed to crack him that far.

 

      What did that make Yuta then? He wasn't a boyfriend, that was for sure. Perhaps a best friend, but there was more to it than that. Taisuke would be disrespecting Yuta if he denied that fact. What did that mean though? He didn't think his feelings for Yuta were romantic really. Then again, he hadn't given the idea much thought. He was afraid to, now that he had Wataru. Still, if he didn't figure out his feelings soon, things would get really complicated.

 

      He was able to mostly block Yuta out of his thoughts when he was with Wataru though. He really did love the man and loved being with him. They went on dates a few nights a week and each time, Taisuke was beaming with happiness. The only problem was he was just as anxious as he was happy. He figured that would fade as he got to know Wataru more though.

 

      Yuta, on the other hand, spent more and more time alone. He was getting used to the loneliness, which he figured wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was hard coming home to an empty house though. It actually made him miss his once-warm home with his family. That had ended long ago though.

 

      He didn't look forward to his work either. Even though he was surrounded by people, he would often have to deal with impolite customers, which often created far more of a lasting memory than the many polite ones. In addition, the other workers weren't overly friendly, though they weren't hostile either. It just felt like a very empty, emotionless place, which didn't really help his overall state of mind.

 

      His hours weren't ideal either. He wasn't working too much since it was part-time, but it was enough to leave him tired. They also happened to be either early in the morning or late at night, which he still needed to adjust to. He would see Toshiya almost every day though, either before or after his shift. That was helping with his loneliness.

 

      Still, fatigue wasn't something that simply went away. Yuta could feel himself being overworked. If he were a normal person, this amount of work would be nothing, but he was anything but normal. Toshiya's warnings pretty much played on repeat in his head, both about his illness and about falling in love with Taisuke. He needed to work in order to fix the illness issue though. He didn't know if the issue with Taisuke even had a concrete solution.

 

~*~

      Yuta woke up in the late morning on one of the days where he worked from the afternoon until closing in the evening. He was feeling pretty lethargic and was considering staying home, but he didn't have a fever. He needed all the hours he could get. Even with health insurance, medicine wasn't cheap.

 

      Taisuke had long since left that morning to go to work, so Yuta was once again all alone in the apartment. He really hated being alone there. He decided he would head out early and visit Toshiya. It was on his way to work anyway.

 

      When he got to the shop, he waved to Toshiya, who was working behind the counter. Yuta bought a few sweets and sat down at a table with a sigh. Toshiya came over to him a little later when he was able to.

      “You ok?” He immediately asked.

      “Hm? Yeah, I was just lonely.”

      “Er, well, I didn't quite mean that, but that's also concerning...”

      “What did you mean then?”

      “You look really pale...Are you feverish?”

      “I wasn't when I left.”

      “You should take the day off work.”

      “It's too short notice. My shift starts in less than an hour.”

      “Still...Don't overwork yourself, ok?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Anyways, you said you were lonely?”

      “Ah...Yeah...It's weird, Gaya would usually be gone most of the day and it never bothered me...but now that I don't get to see him in the evenings...It's like I'm living in some foreign house by myself...”

      “I'd think by now it wouldn't be foreign...”

      “It wasn't for a while...but it's starting to feel that way again...”

      “Why's that?”

      “I feel like Gaya's becoming a stranger to me again...even though we're still close when we see each other and we're even sharing his bed...I just...feel like he's leaving me...”

      “Tama...”

      “I know I'm stupid and reading too far into things...but...I like him, Miyacchi...”

 

      Toshiya let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair. He knew something like this was bound to happen. He didn't have anything positive to say about the matter either.

      “Tama...Don't you think you're starting to intrude on his life?”

      “What?”

      “He's dating another man now and you're sleeping in his bed with him. Yeah, it's nothing sexual, but it's still something that if his boyfriend finds out, he probably won't be happy. It's not helping your feelings any either.”

      “So what do I do?” Yuta asked.

      “I think it's time for you to think about moving out. That way, Gaya's not supporting you financially either.”

      “I can't move out on my own, Miyacchi...I can't even pay for my medication yet.”

      “I know...I know you're opposed to the idea, but seriously, if it becomes too much, you can always stay with me.”

      “Thanks, Miyacchi...”

 

      Toshiya was surprised Yuta didn't immediately shoot the idea down like he usually did. He must have been far more discouraged than he let on, which was scary, because he looked pretty distraught. Then again, he also looked ill, so maybe it was a number of things.

 

      When it was time for Yuta to leave to head to work, Toshiya was reluctant to let him go. He didn't think Yuta was well enough to go to work, both physically and emotionally. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. He was just that friend who stood on the sidelines, offering support when he could and hoping one day Yuta would actually take it.

 

      Yuta was restocking shelves at the beginning of his shift. He honestly preferred that to bagging because he didn't feel well enough to deal with people. As he stood up from restocking a bottom shelf, the world span around him. He leaned against the shelf to brace himself.

 

      He felt his forehead and groaned at how warm it felt. Of course he had to get a fever when he was at work. If it was just a fever, he could handle it though. His shift was more than halfway over anyways. He just needed to struggle through the rest of his shift, then he could go home and sleep. A small part of him hoped Taisuke would take care of him again.

 

      Things never went as Yuta wanted them to though. Shortly after, his chest started hurting. He tried to bear the pain, but it proved to be futile. He gripped at his chest, trying to ignore it long enough to find someone to help him. It only got worse though, and soon, Yuta was plummeting to the floor, curling up on himself. Tears fell from his eyes as he whimpered for help. Finally, a certain name left his lips as he lost consciousness.

      “Gaya...”

 

~*~

      Taisuke and Wataru had planned a date together. In fact, it was the first time Taisuke was going to be spending the night with Wataru. Yuta wouldn't be home until late that night, and he was capable of taking care of himself.

 

      Taisuke was insanely nervous. He'd been dating Wataru for a while now, and based on his past relationship, inviting someone over usually lead to rather intimate actions. Taisuke wasn't against that, of course, especially with Wataru. The man was incredibly attractive after all. Taisuke had just converted back into an awkward newbie in the love department.

 

      He and Wataru left work together, walking side by side. As the people on the streets dispersed a bit, Wataru held Taisuke's hand. Taisuke had realized that Wataru was someone who expressed their feelings through physical actions, and while it had taken some getting used to, it was a very endearing trait.

 

      As they were walking down the road though, Taisuke's phone began to buzz in his pocket. He stopped and grabbed his phone, answering it while relaxing against Wataru.

      “Hello?” He asked. There was a pause as he listened to the other line. “What did you say!? Yes...Yes...I'll be there as soon as possible...Thank you...Goodbye...”

      “What happened?” Wataru asked, disappointment showing on his face.

      “My cousin that was staying with me...he collapsed at his job...He's at the hospital now...I'm really sorry. I'm SO sorry...but I need to go make sure he's ok...”

      “No, I understand. Family is important, especially in a situation like this. We'll do this some other time.”

      “Thank you...I'm so sorry...”

 

      Taisuke backed away and started walking in the opposite direction. Wataru grabbed his wrist and stopped him though.

      “Wait. Take a taxi. It'll be faster. I'll help with the fee.”

      “I couldn't ask you to do that,” Taisuke retorted.

      “It's fine. Whatever will get you to that hospital.”

 

      Wataru managed to flag down a taxi shortly afterward and almost shoved Taisuke into it. The younger almost expected Wataru to come with him from the way he was acting. Thankfully, it stopped with him shouting directions at the driver to be quick. Taisuke forced himself to ignore the guilt pooling in his stomach from lying to Wataru.

 

      Yuta was important though. He was far more important to Taisuke than any family member. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't matter. Yuta needed him and Taisuke was going to be there as soon as he possibly could.

 

      He gave the driver the name of the hospital and they immediately took off. They got there in a surprisingly fast amount of time. Taisuke paid the driver and rushed out of the car, bolting toward the main entrance of the hospital.

 

      He found a receptionist and stopped only to catch his breath. When he could speak again, he asked about Tamamori Yuta. Soon, he was being lead down a hall and towards a room by a nurse. She stopped outside the door and turned to Taisuke.

      “He seems to have had an attack. He wasn't taking his medication.”

      “Medication?” Taisuke asked.

      “Yes...Did he not tell you? Even though he made you his emergency contact...”

      “He didn't. What's wrong with him?”

      “He has a rare illness. It causes periodic fevers among other complications. He needs to take colchicine daily to prevent it.”

      “Periodic fevers...” Taisuke mumbled. That explained why Yuta got sick so often.

      “Has he taken medication now?”

      “We administered it to him, yes, however it won't relieve the current episode. It only prevents future episodes from occurring.”

      “I see...”

      “We'll keep him here for the remainder of this attack and make sure he begins taking his medicine again.”

      “Thank you...Would it be possible for me to see him?”

      “You may go in and visit him, but he might be sleeping.”

      “That's fine. Thank you.”

 

      The nurse nodded and left. Taisuke turned the handle on the door and opened it cautiously, heading inside. Yuta was sleeping on the bed, various equipment and monitors littering the room. Taisuke sat down on a stool beside the bed and leaned on it, getting a closer look at Yuta.

 

      His body was drenched in sweat and his brows were furrowed in pain. Taisuke gently swept Yuta's bangs away from his forehead, running his fingers through them like he always did to comfort Yuta. He sighed, questions and concerns for the younger whirling around in his head. They definitely had a lot to talk about when Yuta woke up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* So I meant to post this Wednesday night, but life being life, I got busy and didn't get around to it until today XP So wee? It's a bit of a serious chapter and leaves off kinda less than perfect, so sorry >.> Also, once upon a time, I thought I'd write a Nikasen side story to this...not sure when it'll actually happen cuz I'm kinda stuck on what I want with the story, but they're very VERY minor characters in this, so just kinda take what information you're given about them and move on? And we've got some mixed feelings from both of our protagonists, especially Gaya, so this should be interesting...>.> Not sure what else to say about this chapter...we'll find out about Tama next chapter >.> We're about halfway through the story now I think...So there's still plenty to come XD Until then, love you guys, hope you enjoy, and talk to you next update :3


	8. Chapter 8

      Yuta didn't wake up until some time later. He glanced around, not quite able to recognize where he was since his eyes were still blurry from sleep and the room was dim. He felt someone run their fingers through his hair and he sighed, relaxing automatically.

      “Welcome back,” a familiar voice said gently. Yuta's eyes widened and he glanced to his right, seeing none other than Taisuke.

      “Gaya...? Why are you here? Where are we...?”

      “We're in the hospital,” Taisuke answered, still running his fingers through Yuta's hair. “You collapsed at work and they brought you over here. Naturally, they called me since I was your emergency contact.”

      “I'm sorry...You had to drop everything and come here...”

      “Tama, that's not a problem. You scared the crap out of me.”

      “I'm sorry...” Yuta mumbled, sounding even more guilty than before. Taisuke sighed.

      “It's fine...I just want to know something...Why didn't you tell me about your illness?”

      “The same reason I didn't tell you I was gay...I was just a freeloader. I didn't want to burden you with my issues. You shouldn't have to deal with them.”

      “Tama, you aren't just a freeloader anymore. When will you realize that I care about you and that I'm also concerned with your problems.”

      “I don't know...I just get scared...I'm so hard to take care of...I should be able to do it myself.”

      “You can't always be perfect, Tama. It's ok to let someone take care of you when you need it.”

 

      Yuta was silent. He couldn't look Taisuke in the eyes. If he did, he'd probably break down crying. Taisuke was saying all the things Yuta had longed to hear. He was accepting him for who he was, problems and all. Why couldn't he notice him romantically?

      “Hey, Tama...” Taisuke started again, the silence becoming awkward. “Would you tell me about your illness?”

      “It's so dumb,” Yuta started, gulping back tears. “It's a periodic fever syndrome, called Familial Mediterranean Fever, or FMF for short. As the name suggests, it's most common in Middle Eastern people. For the rest of the world, it's rare. I was unlucky enough to be born with a rare genetic mutation.”

      “What happens to you?” Taisuke asked gently, realizing Yuta was upset.

      “Well, my body can't regulate inflammation, so I get fevers, inflammation, swelling joints...things like that...and they're recurrent...unless I take medicine.”

      “The medicine controls the symptoms?”

      “Yeah, it prevents long-term effects that lead to organ failure as well.”

      “Tama...” Taisuke sighed exasperatedly. “Why would you go so long without medicine? You obviously need it! Even if you were worried about my reaction, you shouldn't have pushed yourself this much.”

      “I was trying to work so I could buy it myself. I'm an idiot, I know.”

      “You aren't an idiot. Well, maybe a little...But don't jump off the deep end. You've got medicine now, and I'll help pay for it from now on until you can afford it yourself.”

      “Gaya! Medicine isn't cheap! Do you really have that much money to waste!?”

      “I do!” Taisuke said firmly. “I've got a lot more money than you and I'm the one who decides how to spend it and whether it's wasteful or not, understand?”

      “Yes sir...”

      “Good. Now be an obedient little house elf and just relax for once.”

 

      Yuta smiled, loving the fact that Taisuke stooped so low as to make a nerdy joke for him. He definitely loved Taisuke, as stupid as that was. He looked up at him, still smiling sheepishly. He reached for Taisuke's hand that wasn't combing through his hair and gripped it timidly.

      “Do you mind if I sleep a little more?” Yuta asked.

      “Of course not! You need to rest.”

      “Will you stay with me?”

      “As long as I can,” Taisuke soothed.

 

      Yuta smiled, nestling closer to Taisuke, rolling on his side. He held Taisuke's free hand in both of his, resting it right in front of his face. Taisuke resumed combing Yuta's hair with his fingers, and Yuta swore he was in heaven. Even if it was only temporary, he would indulge himself in Taisuke.

 

~*~

      Yuta was released from the hospital a couple days later once his fever had broke. Taisuke had made sure to call the grocery store to let them know the situation, since the last thing Yuta needed was to be fired. From then on, he was constantly monitoring Yuta, making sure the younger took his medication. It might have been overprotective, but Taisuke wanted to make sure Yuta was alright.

 

      It wasn't until Taisuke went back to work and met with Wataru again that the guilt set in his stomach. He'd spent the past few days making sure Yuta was alright and had completely ignored his boyfriend. Wataru didn't seem upset though, which actually made Taisuke more uncomfortable. He wasn't worthy of someone like Wataru.

 

      Wataru never noticed Taisuke's internal war though, or perhaps he chose to say nothing. Instead, he focused on making up for lost time. He invited Taisuke on more dates and stayed with him just a little longer each time.

 

      Taisuke had a feeling Wataru was trying to become more intimate with him. After all, he'd planned to stay the night with Wataru before Yuta had collapsed. Taisuke wasn't so naïve and innocent that he couldn't realize what probably would have happened had he gone with Wataru. Now, it just seemed like Wataru was trying to find a good time to try again. Perhaps Taisuke would have to help instigate this second attempt.

 

      Wataru and Taisuke were out to lunch one afternoon. They'd sat by a window and Taisuke was admiring the view, the conversation having died down. Leaves were beginning to fall from the trees, marking the change of the season. Taisuke favorite seasons were fall and winter. Despite the cold, he really enjoyed the scenery, especially the snow.

 

      He glanced at Wataru, noticing the man seemed at a loss for words. It was the first time he'd seen Wataru like that. The man had always seemed to know just what to say. It was a strange, but nice reminder that Wataru was simply human.

      “Hey,” Taisuke called. Wataru's eyes immediately lit up.

      “Hm?”

      “Would you still be up to serving me dinner at your place? Last time things didn't quite go as planned...so I was wondering if the offer was still there...”

      “Of course!” Wataru exclaimed. “Would you be staying just for dinner or...?”

 

      The second part was much quieter and less confident than the first. Taisuke smiled softly, then nodded. The relief on Wataru's face made another pool of guilt form in Taisuke's stomach. Why was he feeling guilty though? Was it because he'd made Wataru feel insecure? Or was it something else?

 

      They proceeded to pick a date. Taisuke made sure to choose a night where Yuta was working late so he wouldn't be home alone for too long. Ever since he'd collapsed, Taisuke wasn't comfortable leaving him alone for long periods of time. It wasn't because he didn't believe Yuta could take care of himself though. It was for another reason that he didn't want to admit. It was because  _he_ didn't want to be away from Yuta.

 

~*~

      The night arrived faster than Taisuke was ready for. He was a panic attack on legs and Yuta had to sit him down on the couch and force him to breath. Taisuke hadn't told Yuta many of the details, but Yuta imagined it was an important night of development. Taisuke also hadn't told Yuta that he wouldn't be coming back that night. He hadn't found a good way to tell him.

      “Just take it easy. You can talk to me about it later when you get home if something goes wrong,” Yuta soothed. “I work late, but I'll be home eventually.”

      “Yeah...About that...” Taisuke mumbled.

      “What?”

      “I'm staying the night at Wataru's...then we're going to work together tomorrow...”

      “Oh...I see...” Yuta choked out. It was starting to sink in just what was happening that night. “Make sure you stay calm, ok?” He encouraged pathetically.

      “Yeah...”

 

      The air had become unbearably stiff between them. Taisuke glanced at the clock and almost shrieked because he was late. Yuta was going to be late if he didn't hurry up as well. Taisuke grabbed his bag and practically dashed out of the apartment, shouting goodbye to Yuta.

 

      Yuta collapsed onto the couch, staring straight ahead, but not at anything in particular. It shouldn't hurt as much as it did, realizing Taisuke was going to spend the night at his boyfriend's house and that things were probably going to happen between them. Yuta should have expected this sort of thing and braced himself for it, but the pain was cutting through him like a freshly-sharpened knife.

 

~*~

      Upon arriving at Wataru's place, Taisuke was treated to a beautiful meal, with wine and everything. Wataru's place was neat and orderly, much like Taisuke's. It almost felt like home. Almost. There was still something missing though.

 

      After dinner, they sat on the couch, simply talking to each other and drinking a little more wine. Taisuke was genuinely enjoying himself. He'd learned to love this sort of activity thanks to Yuta. After all, most of what they did together was sit and talk or watch movies.

 

      As the night went on, Wataru seemed to get a bit more bold. He decided to give Taisuke a tour of his apartment, which wasn't needed really, but it wasn't like Taisuke was against it. The tour ended in the bedroom and Taisuke had a feeling it was planned that way. Again, it wasn't like he was against it.

 

      Wataru grabbed Taisuke's hand, pulling him closer, then wrapped his arms around his waist. Taisuke let his hands drape over Wataru's shoulders and stared him in the eyes, loving every ounce of warmth he found in them. Wataru leaned closer, placing his forehead against Taisuke's. He kissed his lips, then smiled shyly.

      “I love you,” he whispered.

      “I love you too,” Taisuke answered.

 

      Wataru began kissing Taisuke passionately, though not forcefully so. Taisuke melted against his lips, pressing himself closer to Wataru's body. Hands began to wander and soon, clothing began to fall to the ground. Wataru guided Taisuke towards the bed, still kissing him. They fell onto it together, the older landing on top of the other. Wataru stopped his actions, looking down at Taisuke to gauge his reaction.

      “If you aren't comfortable, I'll stop,” Wataru stated. “You just need to tell me.”

 

      Taisuke's heart was pounding and he was so high on the atmosphere he honestly didn't know what he felt. He was extremely nervous since this was going to be his first time with a man. Still, there was one thing he knew. Regardless of his internal conflicts, he really did love Wataru, and he didn't want him to stop.

      “Keep going,” Taisuke exhaled.

 

      That was all Wataru needed to be told. Soon, Taisuke was a moaning, hot mess beneath him. Wataru treated him gently and lovingly, stopping when needed and making sure Taisuke was feeling just as good as he was. Taisuke's moans grew in volume as he slowly let himself go.

 

~*~

      When Yuta got home, he didn't bother to make any dinner. He was exhausted and had no appetite. He didn't dare go into Taisuke's room either. The whole house felt foreign without the other there, but the bedroom was by far the worst.

 

      Instead, Yuta flopped on the couch, having grabbed the blanket he usually used from the hall closet, and curled up in a ball. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread building in his chest, but ultimately he failed. His mind kept going back to thoughts of Taisuke, both pure and impure. He hated himself for feeling like this.

 

      Finally, he got to sleep much later into the night, but it wasn't a restful sleep. He would wake up in a few hours completely exhausted for another long day of work.

 

~*~

      The atmosphere between Yuta and Taisuke felt strained after Taisuke got home the following day. Taisuke didn't go into detail about how his night was, but the blush on his cheeks and the makeup spots on his neck were enough for Yuta to understand that the night had gone very well. He didn't bother to ask about it either. He didn't want to know.

 

      Their relationship remained that way as the week went on. Soon, neither really looked forward to seeing the other. Yuta couldn't look Taisuke in the eye and the latter had no idea why. It was unnerving and uncalled for as far as he was concerned. When he'd call Yuta out on the action, the younger would shrug and deny it. They were starting to get into fights over the smallest things. Why had it become like this?

 

      Taisuke came home to Yuta cooking dinner for the two of them one night. Taisuke's eyes met Yuta's briefly, but the latter looked away quickly. Taisuke sighed and went to his room to change. He then came back out and joined Yuta in the kitchen.

 

      Yuta was making curry. Taisuke grabbed a potato and began peeling it. The two were silent for a while, but finally, Taisuke broke the silence.

      “Look, we haven't had a decent conversation with each other in a while. We both know something's wrong.”

      “Nothing's wrong,” Yuta answered weakly.

      “Don't lie. Can't we just talk about it?”

      “I don't know,” Yuta sighed. “I'm not sure I want to talk about it.”

      “Tama, please...I miss you.”

 

      Yuta stopped what he was doing and sighed. He stared down at the curry sauce intently, still not wanting to face the other. He felt Taisuke move to his side. The older placed his hand on Yuta's giving it a comforting squeeze.

      “Fine...” Yuta sighed. “It's just hard to say...and you probably won't like what I have to say.”

      “It'll be ok. I'll listen and I promise I won't get mad. If it's something I did, I'll try to fix it.”

      “It's not anything like that...” Yuta turned and stared Taisuke straight in the eyes. “It's just...Gaya...I...I'm in l-”

 

      The doorbell rang suddenly, making both of them jump. Taisuke looked at the door with confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone. In fact, he'd been planning to talk things out with Yuta, so he'd made sure their schedules lined up.

 

      Taisuke begrudgingly left the kitchen and went to the door. When he opened it, Wataru was waiting for him on the other side with a bouquet of flowers. Taisuke was searching for words, but nothing was coming to mind. It was a sweet, though slightly invasive, action, but the timing couldn't have been worse.

      “Wataru...What are you doing here?” Taisuke asked, managing to sound excited, yet confused.

      “Just thought I'd try to surprise you a bit. Was this a bad time?”

      “Well, it wasn't exactly the greatest,” Taisuke mumbled. Wataru's face fell slightly, then his eyes focused on something behind Taisuke.

      “Who's that?” Wataru asked. Taisuke turned around to find Yuta behind him, his expression unreadable.

      “That's my cousin, Tamamori Yuta. He's, uh...the one who's been staying here for a while. He ran into some trouble, so I took him in.”

      “I see. That's awfully nice of you,” Wataru commented. Yuta sighed.

      “We were just cooking dinner. You're welcome to join us if you'd like.”

      “Really?” Wataru asked.

      “I...Yeah, sure,” Taisuke stuttered. “If Tama's ok with it, then it's fine with me.”

      “Tama?” Wataru asked. Taisuke's heart sunk.

      “Y-Yeah...It's his nickname.”

      “I see. I usually call my cousins by their first names, so nicknames are new to me, I guess.”

      “He asked me to call him that...So I do...”

      “I see,” Wataru hummed. “Shall we go inside?”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Wataru passed the flowers to Taisuke and kissed him on the cheek. The two then headed into the small apartment. Yuta was finishing up dinner and dishing it on to plates. Taisuke could feel irritation seeping from Yuta, but there was nothing he could really say without making things look suspicious to Wataru. The last thing he needed was for Wataru to get the wrong idea about their relationship.

 

      They sat at the table and ate dinner. Wataru was eager to talk to both Taisuke and Yuta, wanting to learn more about Taisuke's 'family.' Yuta could only give simple, short answers though. Taisuke could tell each lie was weighing down on him. Thankfully, Yuta continued the act.

 

      When they'd finished dinner, Wataru took the initiative to help Taisuke carry the plates back to the kitchen sink. They started washing the dishes together, and soon the awkward air between them faded. Wataru started brushing suds onto Taisuke's face and the latter combated him by flicking water at him. Wataru would bump Taisuke with his hip and the other would bump back. Laughter carried through the apartment.

 

      Yuta watched the two interacting. It was like they'd completely forgotten he was there. That was how it should be though. Yuta wasn't even supposed to be there. He'd been invading Taisuke's life for far too long. The other didn't need him around anymore, and Yuta could find somewhere else to go. He could pay for his own medication and phone bill as well. It was time to stop mooching off of Taisuke.

 

      It was late by the time Wataru finally took his leave. He made sure to kiss Taisuke several times at the doorstep before leaving. Taisuke shut his door with a sigh. A smile was still on his face, though he tried to calm it when he remembered that Yuta had something to tell him earlier.

 

      He walked around his apartment, trying to find Yuta. He'd figured the younger had hidden himself to give him and Wataru some privacy. There were only so many rooms in the apartment, though. He finally found him in the bedroom, with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

      “What's going on?” Taisuke asked. Yuta let out a shaky sigh.

      “I think it's time I move out...”

 

      The words hit Taisuke like a bullet. He should have expected Yuta to leave eventually. After all, that was the original plan. So why did it hurt so much now that it was finally happening?

      “Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?” Taisuke asked weakly.

      “Yeah...” Yuta lied. There was no way he was going to tell Taisuke what he'd really wanted to say earlier. Not now.

      “I see...Do you have everything you need?”

      “I have medicine and I can pay for it on my own. Same with my phone bill.”

      “What about a place to stay?”

      “I'm going to stay with Miyata for a while.”

      “If that's the case, why don't you just keep staying here?” Taisuke reasoned, trying to find a way for Yuta to stay.

      “Gaya...You've got a boyfriend now. Do you really think he's ok with another person staying with you all the time? Sleeping in your bed with you even?”

      “It's not like that between us though.” Taisuke gasped. Yuta had to force himself not to cringe. “We're just friends. And as far as Wataru knows, we're cousins.”

      “It won't be like that forever, Gaya. Wataru will find out eventually. And then everything will come crashing to an end. Besides, don't you want to be able to have your boyfriend over here for romantic evenings? I'm preventing you from doing that. It's best if I leave. You can take your relationship to the next level then.”

      “Tama...”

      “You'll be fine. You've gotten this far, you can keep going. Wataru loves you. He'll treat you well. You won't need my advice anymore.”

      “That's...not what I'm worried about...”

      “Then what's worrying you?” Yuta asked.

      “Will we still be able to see each other? We'll keep in touch, right?”

 

      There was a pause. Yuta didn't know if he was willing to stay in contact with Taisuke. He genuinely wanted to, but another part of him knew it was probably better not to. He didn't want to keep feeling insignificant, and Taisuke seemed to make him feel that way a lot, though through no fault of his own.

      “Yeah...” Yuta finally muttered. “It's not like we're strangers, right?”

      “Right...”

      “I'm gonna go then.”

      “You're leaving right away!?”

      “Yeah. Miyacchi is expecting me...”

      “A-Alright...Be safe...Let me know when you get there...”

      “Yeah...Bye...”

      “Bye...”

 

      Yuta walked past Taisuke, gently brushing his shoulder. Taisuke remained in the room, not focusing on anything in particular. When he heard the front door of the apartment shut, he sat down on his bed, his legs suddenly not feeling strong enough to support him. He couldn't even explain the emotions he was feeling, but they definitely weren't pleasant.

 

      Taisuke sat, spacing out for at least an hour before he finally snapped out of it. He realized he had to go to sleep soon, so he tried to get ready for bed. After feebly putting on his pajamas and brushing his teeth, he collapsed once again on his bed. No level of exhaustion could get him to sleep though. The bed felt way too empty and cold. Instead, he spent the night tossing and turning, trying not to think about Yuta.

 

~*~

      Outside the apartment, Yuta pulled his phone out and dialed a number as he began walking. As the phone continued to ring, he got more and more nervous that he would be spending the night on the streets. Finally, Toshiya picked up.

      “Hello?”

      “Hey Miyacchi...”

      “Tama, what's up?”

      “Um...” Yuta started, his voice beginning to shake as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I was wondering...if I could stay at your place tonight...”

      “What happened?” Toshiya asked, gravely serious now.

      “I, uh...I left Gaya's...I have no where to go now...”

      “Come straight over. Don't you dare stop anywhere else. I'll be waiting.”

      “Thanks, Miyacchi...”

 

      Yuta hung up the phone and continued on his way. No matter how hard he tried, the tears wouldn't stop. Even when he was knocking on Toshiya's door, he was wiping them away in vain. The instant the door opened, two arms wrapped around him and Yuta broke down all over again.

 

      When Yuta had calmed down a little, Toshiya lead him up the stairs to his room. There was a futon laid out next to his bed that Toshiya had set up just for Yuta. The younger gave him an appreciative, attempted smile and sat down on the futon. Toshiya sat beside him and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it gently.

      “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

      “His boyfriend came over...and it was really awkward...”

      “That wasn't very polite of Gaya to put you in that situation.”

      “It wasn't planned. His boyfriend was surprising him...”

      “So then how did he deal with you!?” Toshiya asked. “Was his boyfriend angry?”

      “We lied, saying I was his cousin...His boyfriend was really polite and nice...But I felt so miserable with them...”

      “Because you were the third wheel?” Yuta shook his head. “Then why?”

      “Because I wanted to be Wataru. I wanted to be holding Taisuke and washing dishes with him...I wanted Gaya to be looking at me the way he looked at Wataru...”

      “Tama...”

      “But the entire time I was there, Gaya never thought of me like that. I was just a friend...just someone he could confide in...and that was all I'd ever be...And it hurt to be around him knowing that...”

      “Giving him some space is good. It'll help you to get your head back on your shoulders.”

      “I don't know if that's true, Miyacchi...”

      “Why do you say that?”

      “Because being away from him is way more painful. I really loved him...I'm such an idiot...You even warned me that this would happen...”

      “Hey, hey. Stop beating yourself up about it. It's only the first night, so of course it'll hurt. But time will make it better, Yuta. You'll pull through.”

      “I'll try...Thank you, Miyacchi...I don't know where I would be without you...”

      “Dead or on the streets, one of the two.”

 

      Yuta let out a small laugh. Toshiya nodded, a smile growing on his face.

      “There's the Tama I know. Is there anything you want to do?”

      “Hmmm...Can we watch movies til we pass out? I don't work til the afternoon tomorrow...”

      “I'm working in the morning, but I'll pass out soon enough. What movie do you want to watch? Harry Potter?”

      “No...I'm not in the mood. You can pick an anime to watch or something.”

      “Alright...If that's what you really want...”

 

      Yuta nodded and laid down on his futon in the direction of the TV. As stupid as it sounded, he wanted to preserve the good memory he had of watching Harry Potter with Taisuke. He felt like if he watched it now, it would become a bitter, painful memory.

 

      Toshiya grabbed a random anime that wasn't full of death and depression and put it on the TV. He then went to his bed and laid down underneath the covers. Rather than watching the show, he watched Yuta, making sure the younger was managing. The crying had stopped, but the last thing Toshiya wanted was for Yuta's emotions to drive him to do something drastic.

 

      Thankfully, Yuta seemed to have worn himself out from crying and fell asleep rather early on. Toshiya turned off the TV when he confirmed that Yuta was sleeping and relaxed in his own bed with a sigh. He took one last glance at Yuta before closing his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Here's your crummy ass author...back with an update...finally...Ok, so here's what happened OTL I'd planned to be super awesome and write some stuff over break...but then I met with friends for the first time in months and then my break was halfway over and then I got addicted to 2 video games and basically, with the exception of thinking up a new Tamagaya story (or 2) to write, nothing productive ACTUALLY happened...and that included schoolwork...so that following week of school I spent stressing out and hating myself for not doing 7+ hours of homework over break OTL Don't save video editing for the night before it's due, loves. It's not fun...Yet I do it all the time OTL Anyways, it's a new week and I had no class today, so I figured it was time to update this story...
> 
> Only to realize this chapter ends HORRIBLY! XP I'm sorry (but not really sorry) for this lol! It's like they start out ok but then things happen with Wataru and then wow, that went downhill very fast (and there are still more things to roll down the hill OTL). It's so weird because like, no one's "bad" in this story (at least that's what I think), just all confused and in love with the wrong person XP So, uh...I'm gonna try REALLY hard NOT to go so long before the next update...but school's entered "kick my butt" mode, so we'll see how it goes XP Anyways, this AN is SUPER long, so I'm gonna shut up now and go procrastinate homework some more. Don't become like me *sobs*


	9. Chapter 9

      Life should have been perfect for Taisuke. Work was going well and he was a valued employee. His romantic life should have been perfect too. Wataru was coming over every few days and when he couldn't come over, Taisuke would go to his place. Their sex life was pretty active as well.

 

      Still, Taisuke felt empty. It was a little better when he was in Wataru's arms, but he still didn't feel complete. He dreaded going home and sleeping in his bed alone. He didn't want to admit it, but even sleeping with Wataru didn't do it. He just preferred it because it was less lonely than sleeping on his own.

 

      He'd never felt so selfish and petty as a person before. He had no reason to feel this way, except for the fact that Yuta had left. Still, he and Yuta were never in an intimate relationship. He had no right to be upset or force Yuta to stay. His departure seemed to be the source of his downhill spiral though.

 

      Soon, tension returned to his life. He stopped sleeping well, even when he was with Wataru. He felt his emotions being bottled up inside him, but he couldn't bring himself to have that conversation with Wataru. While they'd been sexually intimate, Taisuke had hardly gotten on the same emotional level with Wataru that he'd been on with Yuta.

 

      That was it. Taisuke finally realized what was missing. He _had_ been intimate with Yuta, emotionally. He needed that intimacy as well. He wasn't good at dealing with his bottled up emotions. To spill those emotions to Wataru would be dangerous though. He didn't know if it would scare the other off. Not only that, but half of those emotions were confusion about his relationship with Yuta. Wataru definitely wouldn't like hearing about that.

 

      Taisuke was definitely in a bind. One that was going to need to resolve itself soon, lest he go back to the emotional mess he was before he met Yuta. Wataru definitely wouldn't like him then. Part of Taisuke was starting to wonder if he actually cared about that fact though.

 

~*~

      Yuta, on the other hand, was just trying to live each day ignoring everything he was feeling. Toshiya was extremely supportive, not pushing Yuta about anything and not giving him any 'I told you so' comments like Yuta had expected. Still, he wasn't feeling any better as time went on.

 

      His schedule at work had mellowed out and become fairly regular. He'd stopped working extra hours. He'd really only done that because he wanted a jump start on some savings for himself and because he didn't want to be alone in Taisuke's house. That obviously wouldn't be a problem anymore.

 

      When he had the time, he would visit Toshiya at the neighboring confection shop. The owner had gotten to know Yuta well by then and was actually happy when he visited. They loved their regular customers.

 

      Kento even came by once or twice, though Yuta was still really awkward around him. Kento was having his own issues as well, and Yuta didn't need any more negativity in his life, so he didn't really join Toshiya when they sat down and talked about Kento's problems.

 

      It wasn't until a new face came into the mix that Yuta gained some interest. Toshiya was on his break and sitting at a table with Yuta when a man, looking around Yuta's age walked in. He glanced around and the instant he spotted Toshiya, he dashed over. Toshiya seemed to recognize the man, but Yuta had never seen him before.

      “You-” The man gasped out between pants. He must have rushed to the shop.

      “You came here with Senga, right?” Toshiya asked. Yuta's eyes went wide. Was this the man that Kento was so stuck on?

      “Yes...That's me...Has he been here recently?”

      “Not for a few weeks...Why do you ask? Did something happen?”

      “You could say that,” the man groaned.

      “Sit down and tell me about it,” Toshiya sighed. “I'm getting used to playing match maker.”

 

      The man sat down awkwardly at the table. It was then that his eyes met with Yuta and after a moment of silence, the man turned back to Toshiya.

      “Um, what about him?”

      “He knows Senga and knows what's going on because he was here when I was giving Senga a reality check. He's my best friend and he's not judgmental, so no worries. He's lot going to leave though because he was here first.”

      “R-Right...”

      “I'm Tamamori Yuta...”

      “Nikaido Takashi,” the man stammered out. “That was rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm sorry...”

      “So?” Toshiya asked. “What happened?”

      “Well...You know about the...conditions of our relationship, right?”

      “Purely sex, no romance, right?”

      “Yeah...That was pretty much it.”

      “So that changed, I'm guessing?”

      “I don't know,” Takashi sighed. “He kissed me the last time we saw each other...which was one of the things we agreed not to do...And I freaked out because I had no clue how to respond...And since then, he's been avoiding me...”

      “Well, that's quite a development, I guess...” Toshiya sighed. “Do you have any way of contacting him?”

      “I can call him I guess, but I don't know if he'd answer...I don't know what I would say either...”

      “Can I ask you something?” Yuta piped in.

      “Uh, yeah...Sure...”

      “How does it feel without Senga? Do you miss him?”

      “Well, yeah...I guess, but is that enough to be romantic?”

      “It depends,” Yuta sighed. “Does it feel like part of you is missing? Do you think you can continue this way without Senga in your life? If you aren't that affected, then it was just sex...but if you feel even a little of something...then I think it's worth pursuing the relationship...”

      “I miss him a lot,” Takashi sighed. “We just clicked with each other, you know? It stopped being about sex a long time ago. He's a companion and he's really important to me...I just...don't know if it's that way, you know?”

      “I know,” Yuta sighed. “Believe me, I know...But would you rather lose the relationship altogether over this? Is being romantically involved with him really that bad?”

      “I'm scared,” Takashi whispered. “I'm scared of what might happen in the future...”

      “Sometimes, you have to take chances,” Toshiya finally spoke up. “If you want to be with Senga, stop forcing yourself back. You can take it slow. I think he'll understand.”

      “But what if we break up and I lose him forever?”

      “You're just going to have to see. You never know what will happen. I think if you two like each other enough, there's a way to make things work, be it romantic or platonic. You guys just need to sit down and have a heart to heart with each other.”

      “Alright...Thanks...Sorry for taking up your time...” Takashi mumbled while standing up.

      “No worries. I was on break and I'm starting to get used to this...Though this time I think Tama gave the best advice.”

      “Thank you,” Takashi repeated, bowing slightly to Yuta.

      “Yeah, no problem.”

      “Hopefully next time I come, I'll be with Senga.”

      “I'll look forward to it,” Toshiya replied.

 

      Takashi waved goodbye and left the store after buying a few things. Toshiya then looked at Yuta with knowing eyes and the younger knew he was in for his own lecture.

      “That's how you feel about Gaya, isn't it?” Toshiya asked. Yuta just nodded, not feeling up to arguing. “Did you ever talk to him about any of your feelings?”

      “No...The one time I tried, Wataru came over and I couldn't handle it anymore so I just left...I ran away...”

      “That might be why you're feeling this way.”

      “Do you think I should talk to Gaya then?”

      “I don't know. He's still in a relationship as far as you know, so nothing good would come of telling him those things. But you need to learn to let go...”

      “It's not that easy,” Yuta sighed. “And I'm not sure I want to let him go yet...”

      “What will you do?” Toshiya asked, the smallest hint of irritation in his voice. “Wait and wait until he and Wataru potentially break up and see if he thinks of you the way you want him to then? And if he doesn't still, what will you do? Yuta, you need to stop some time. Pining over someone who doesn't love you is just going to make you lonely and depressed. I'm not saying you have to find someone new right away...but you need to stop forcing yourself to be sad over it. There's lots of people in the world. He's not the only one.”

      “I know...I'll work on it,” Yuta sighed. Toshiya didn't believe his answer one bit.

 

      Soon, Toshiya had to go back to work and Yuta decided to head back home. Toshiya couldn't even begin to fathom how long it would take Yuta to recover from this, but he was certainly not liking this Gaya person anymore. He'd lead Yuta along without realizing it for far too long and now the damage was done.

 

~*~

      Taisuke wasn't sure what had driven him to go to the store where Yuta worked. His feet had taken him there without him really realizing it. It wasn't like he and Yuta were enemies though. They just hadn't been in contact since Yuta left. Taisuke just wanted to see how he was doing. That was all.

 

      Taisuke went into the grocery store, not really paying much attention to the groceries. He was scanning the aisles for any sign of Yuta. There was no sign of the younger though. Taisuke finally gave up, figuring he came when Yuta wasn't working.

 

      He left the store with a heavy sigh and began walking back to his place. As he was walking by a small confection store, a man around his age walked out. Taisuke took no notice of him at first, until he realized the man was staring straight at him, and not with a smile on his face.

      “Can I help you?” Taisuke asked awkwardly.

      “Are you Fujigaya Taisuke?” The man asked. Taisuke's heart sunk. How did this guy know him?

      “I am...Can I know who you are?”

      “Miyata Toshiya. I'm friends with Tama. I'm sure you know who that is.” Taisuke's eyes widened and he rushed over to the man.

      “How is he doing? Is he ok? He never contacted me like he said he would...”

 

      There was a moment of silence as Toshiya searched Taisuke's face, trying to read his emotion. Finally, he let out a sigh.

      “He's as alright as he can be.”

      “What do you mean by that?” Taisuke asked.

      “It's not really your concern anymore,” Toshiya answered.

      “He's still important to me. It IS my concern.”

      “How important is he to you?” Toshiya asked exasperatedly.

      “What?”

      “Would you be willing to drop everything for him? Your boyfriend, your life, your comfort zone?”

      “I...Why are asking something like that?”

      “It's nothing...Never mind...”

      “Look, I just want to know if he's ok. I miss him like crazy...”

      “He's fine...He misses you a lot too...”

      “Then why doesn't he contact me?”

      “Think that one over yourself,” Toshiya responded. “Why would Yuta leave, even though he still likes you and wants to be with you, and refuse to contact you?”

      “I did something wrong?”

      “Not necessarily. It could be something that you weren't doing that made him leave.”

      “Why are you being so cryptic? If you know what's going on, can't you tell me?”

      “I don't like you, so why would I help you? Besides, this is something between you and Yuta and you need to solve your own problems. It's late. Can I go home?”

      “Y-Yeah...” Taisuke stuttered.

 

      Toshiya walked past him swiftly, turning the corner. Taisuke had no clue what had just happened, but apparently he had done something to make Yuta leave. The only thing he could think of was making him lie about being his cousin, but was that really enough to drive Yuta out? He'd always been supportive and helpful with Taisuke's relationship up until that point. There had to be something else.

 

      Taisuke went home to another restless night. Wataru had called him earlier but Taisuke had missed the call. He didn't feel like returning it either. Being with Wataru was draining, and he was already drained enough. Wataru called again later that evening, but Taisuke just ignored it.

 

      He laid in his bed with some pillows at his side. He'd put them there in hopes of getting rid of the emptiness, but they did very little to help. There was nothing that could replace Yuta, and Taisuke was learning that the hard way.

 

~*~

      Wataru had noticed a change in Taisuke, and he definitely wasn't liking it. He was more than willing to help the other with whatever he was going through, but Taisuke refused to let him in. Their relationship was doomed if Taisuke couldn't learn to be honest with him.

 

      Wataru was patient at first, but as the weeks went on and Taisuke became more and more bitter, he was starting to get angry. They started to fight with each other over idiotic things. Taisuke was avoiding Wataru and not answering his calls and it had been weeks since the two had been intimate.

 

      Wataru was trying to figure out when things went wrong. Everything seemed to lead back to Taisuke's 'cousin' moving out. Wataru had had his suspicions ever since that dinner, but the last thing he wanted to do was doubt Taisuke. Now, he couldn't help but feel there was something more to that relationship than Taisuke was letting on. Perhaps if they could work that out, their relationship would mend. It could also tear them apart though.

 

      Wataru was horrified of the thought of Taisuke cheating on him. He genuinely loved Taisuke, and he had thought the other loved him back. Still, if that was the case, he deserved to know the truth than continue living in this unhealthy relationship.

 

      That was why Wataru had forced Taisuke to come to a fancy restaurant with him. The place was quiet and there was plenty of space between tables, so Wataru felt they could talk in peace. Taisuke looked like he was dreading the ordeal, and Wataru couldn't blame him. He was dreading it as well.

 

      They sat down and ordered. Both were silent while they waited for their food. Wataru missed the days when they would both be brimming with things to tell each other. After their food was brought to them, Wataru decided to speak up.

      “Can you tell me what's going on?”

      “What do you mean?” Taisuke asked, not really wanting to talk.

      “You've been extremely bitter lately. We get into fights and you're avoiding me. I'm worried.”

      “I'm just going through a rough patch...I'll be fine.”

      “Talk to me about it!” Wataru pleaded. “I'm here for you, so why can't you let me help you?”

      “It's not anything big...I don't know if you'd be able to help either because I'm not even sure about why I'm feeling like this...”

      “Does it have to do with Tama?” Wataru asked.

 

      His heart sunk as Taisuke picked at his food. It definitely had something to do with the so-called Tama.

      “He's just my cousin,” Taisuke sighed. “He left so we could have my place to ourselves. Nothing more to that story.”

      “I doubt that,” Wataru stated, a hint of anger in his voice. “I don't think he's really your cousin.”

      “What?”

      “I know your change of mood has to do with him. Can't you be honest with me? If you were cheating on me, I want to know.”

      “You think I was cheating on you!?”

      “I don't know. That's why I want you to tell me.”

 

      Taisuke sighed. If he told Wataru about Yuta, it might be the end of their relationship. Taisuke really did love Wataru though. He didn't want them to be over, but at the same time, he could tell that things weren't right between them. Maybe it was for the best that he at least clear up suspicion.

      “He was a guy I found passed out on the street some months ago.”

      “What? You took in some random person off the street?”

      “He was in the garbage pile at my apartment complex. He was sick and injured. I didn't want to just leave him there.”

      “So he was freeloading off of you the whole time?”

      “He was freeloading for a while, yes. He'd been mugged and had nothing, so I let him stay in exchange for doing some chores and looking for a job.”

      “He was just using you...”

      “No, he wasn't. He got a job and worked hard. He worked to the point of collapsing! He had a medical condition and I had to help him pay for his medicine until he could support himself.”

      “How is that not using you!?”

      “Because he left when he could support himself!” Taisuke snapped. “And he helped me a lot. He was the one I went to for advice when I started falling for you...”

      “So you'd just tell all your personal problems to some random guy you hardly knew!? You told him about me too?”

      “He's not someone I hardly knew! I lived with him for months! I probably know him better than I know you!”

      “And you don't think that's a problem!? You won't tell me anything, but you'd tell this bum everything?”

      “He's not a bum! He's a good friend!”

      “Don't you think he's more than that though?” Wataru asked, pain in his voice.

      “What do you mean?”

      “Don't tell me you've never thought of him as something more.”

      “I haven't. He's always been a friend. You're the one I thought about as more.”

      “Even now that he's gone?” Wataru asked. Taisuke was silent. “You're using me to fill the gap, aren't you? I can tell. You aren't looking at me anymore.”

      “I...”

      “Were you ever...intimate with him?”

      “No...I never cheated on you...We slept in the same bed, but nothing happened...I was completely faithful to you, Wataru...”

      “Physically, you were,” Wataru sighed. “And I thank you for that...”

      “I want us to be together,” Taisuke whispered, knowing what was coming.

      “No, you don't. Maybe you did in the beginning, but your heart swayed to someone else. If we keep this up, it's going to be painful on both of us.”

      “But...”

      “Listen, Taisuke...I want you to be COMPLETELY honest with me right now...Do you love him?”

 

      Taisuke bit his lip as he thought. He'd never let himself think about whether he loved Yuta. Probably because he knew that if he thought about it, he would definitely realize it was true. Taisuke wasn't sure when it happened for sure, but he'd come to love Yuta. That's why being without him hurt so much.

      “I love him...” Taisuke whispered. Wataru nodded slowly, tears stinging at his eyes.

      “Then I can't keep you tied up in this relationship anymore...and you can't use me as a replacement anymore...alright? We need to end this...”

      “What will happen to us now though?”

      “We'll go back to our normal lives...”

      “But we work together...won't that be awkward?”

      “I can separate personal from professional. Can't you?”

      “Yeah...I just...wouldn't want to see me if I were in your position...”

      “Taisuke...I know now how you were feeling...I know you were in love with me once and that you were faithful to me to the best of your ability...Let's try and keep on good terms with each other. We won't be best friends, but we don't have to hate each other either...Do you think you can do that?”

      “I can try...”

      “Good...Now, for this lunch...can we split the cost? That way it's not a date, just an outing between coworkers.”

      “Yeah...”

      “I'll take my leave first...I'll see you back at the office.”

 

      Taisuke just nodded. Wataru got up from his seat after paying for his portion of the meal. Taisuke didn't bother to look at him as he walked away. He was too busy trying to hold his tears in. He had no right to cry, but he was angry at himself for putting Wataru through that. There was no end to how selfish Taisuke had become.

 

      When he finally had to leave to get back to work, he paid, having not touched his food since Wataru left. Things at the office were mildly uncomfortable, but Wataru smiled at him and treated him civilly. Taisuke was thankful for it. He couldn't help but notice that Wataru's eyes were red and puffy from crying though. He'd really messed things up.

 

~*~

      That night, Taisuke didn't want to go home. He didn't want to be reminded that he was all alone again. Instead, he went to a bar, which wasn't any better of an idea. He drank more than he was able to handle and his world was spinning. That didn't seem to stop him though.

 

      He walked along the streets, wobbling to and fro. He wandered to a place he hadn't been to in ages, and one that he definitely shouldn't have gone back to. He was at the street fighting arena once again. Hardly anyone seemed to recognize him or remember him. He'd been off the streets for too long.

 

      He pushed past a random bystander, earning a shove and an insult. It was then that Taisuke finally snapped. Between his drunkenness and his cooped up emotions, he'd had enough. He swung at the man, but missed. His reflexes were horrible in this state. Needless to say, it was enough of a trigger for the other man to start attacking Taisuke.

 

      Soon, Taisuke was on the ground, getting kicked and beaten by several sets of feet. When it finally ended, he could vaguely hear laughter through the throbbing and ringing in his head. He groaned and pushed himself up, hissing and wincing. No one seemed to notice him moving from the ground, or maybe they did and just didn't care. Still, Taisuke took that opportunity to limp away, not feeling any more relieved than before.

 

~*~

      Yuta yawned as he finished his shift late that night. He'd lingered as much as he could, since he didn't exactly like going home to Toshiya all the time. As great as his friend was to him, sometimes he could be pretty pushy as well. Yuta didn't like getting lectures every few days about still moping. It wasn't something Yuta was going to just bounce back from.

 

      He left the store and started walking down the street. It was then that he noticed the person curled up on the side of the road nearby. At first, Yuta just thought it was a homeless person, but when he looked closer, he realized just who it was and ran over.

      “Gaya!?” He asked, stopping in front of the figure. Taisuke looked up at him and tears gathered in his eyes.

      “Tama...?”

      “What are you doing here?” Yuta asked.

      “Kidnapping you~” Taisuke sang as he grabbed one of Yuta's legs.

      “Gaya, stop! Are you drunk?”

      “Just a little,” Taisuke whined. “Do you not want to be with me?” He pouted.

      “No, actually, I kinda don't...” Yuta sighed. He did want to be with Taisuke, but not this Taisuke.

      “Don't say that! I need you! You're all I haaaave!”

      “Gaya, stop shouting,” Yuta shushed. “I'm not all you have. You've got Wataru, remember?” Tears started flowing freely from Taisuke's eyes now.

      “No I dooooon't,” he sobbed. Yuta cringed and bent over, patting Taisuke on the head.

      “Ok, ok. Just stop making a scene, ok?”

      “There's hardly anyone around though...”

      “That doesn't matter. Come on, let's get you home...alright? You can talk to me there.”

 

      Yuta lifted Taisuke to his feet. Still holding onto him to keep him from toppling over, he helped the older limp back to his apartment. Thankfully, it wasn't far. When they got there, Yuta hesitated at the doorway, not sure he wanted to step into that place again. Taisuke whined at him, saying he needed the bathroom though, so Yuta couldn't really hesitate much longer.

 

      He helped Taisuke to the bathroom and the older threw up in the toilet almost immediately upon entering. Yuta cringed and left the bathroom, not wanting to see anymore. He glanced around at the place, noting that it hadn't been cleaned in a while. The kitchen was covered in lots of packaged meal containers. Taisuke must not have cooked in a while.

 

      Taisuke wobbled out seconds later and hugged Yuta from behind, causing the younger to jump. Yuta definitely had not signed up for this.

      “I missed you,” Taisuke murmured into his back.

      “Gaya, stop...” Yuta whimpered.

      “No...I don't want to...”

 

      Yuta pulled Taisuke's hands off of him and tugged him over to the couch, where they both sat down. Taisuke tried to make a few more advances, but Yuta pushed him away. Finally they settled for holding hands. Yuta had never seen Taisuke this way before, and it was actually scaring him.

      “What's going on, Gaya?”

      “I told you, I missed you,” the older whined.

      “That's not what I mean. Why are you like this? You're dead drunk and you got beat up? What happened?”

      “I went to a bar and then picked a fight on the street again~” Taisuke said simply.

      “Why!?”

      “Because I felt like it~”

      “What kind of answer is that? What would Wataru think?”

      “He won't care.”

      “Yes, he will!”

      “No, he WON'T!” Taisuke argued back. “He's not my boyfriend anymore. My life is none of his business...”

      “What...? You two broke up? But why?”

      “He figured out that I didn't love him and so he decided we should break up...”

      “Since when did you stop loving him!?” Yuta asked, not believing a word he was hearing.

      “Since I started loving you,” Taisuke stated, looking Yuta straight in the eyes.

 

      Yuta's heart skipped a beat, and he hated himself for that. There was no way that Taisuke felt that way. He was in a drunken stupor. Nothing he was saying could be taken as true right now. For all Yuta knew, this could just be some cruel prank. Still, Taisuke's gaze wasn't faltering, and it was unnerving.

      “You don't mean that,” Yuta sighed. Taisuke frowned.

      “Yes I do!”

      “Let's just call it a night, ok? You're a mess. We'll talk more in the morning.”

      “Does that mean you'll stay with me?” Taisuke asked, squeezing Yuta's hand. The younger sighed.

      “I'll sleep on the couch. Now let's get you to bed.”

 

      He helped Taisuke limp into his bedroom. He managed to wrangle some pajamas onto him and pushed him into bed. Taisuke was still trying to get Yuta to stay with him, but exhaustion finally hit him and he was passed out. Yuta left the room and went to the small storage closet where his blanket usually was. It was actually an uplifting feeling to still find it there.

 

      Yuta curled up on the couch with a sigh. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and started to text Toshiya, letting him know he wasn't going to be home. What was he supposed to say without getting an angry phone call rant sent his way? He finally sent, 'Something came up. I'm fine, but I'm not coming home tonight. Tell you what happened when I get home.' He received a simple, 'Ok, I'll be waiting,' in response and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

      He rolled onto his side, snuggling into the blanket. He'd missed the smell and feel of it. He'd missed being in Taisuke's apartment. As messy as it was, it still felt more like home than anything else had. He would have to treasure this night since he'd be leaving again tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Good news...After 4 different 10+ hour scans from different programs, one of them found my stories! Er, most of them...some had small pieces missing, but nothing too horrible. This one it had all but I think the last half of the last sentence...but I know it was the final scene XD But oddly, the word count is a little lower than before, so part of me wonders if I'd written something that I had forgotten about at the end that it didn't recover. Either way, the entire story is back in my grasp, and I am beyond happy :3 So now I'm giving you guys a MUCH deserved update XD I should be able to update sooner because I'm on summer break too! Weee! Sorry for taking so long Q.Q To those still here and reading, thank you a lot~^^


	10. Chapter 10

      Taisuke woke the next morning with a raging headache. He groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. After a minute, he realized he was supposed to be at work. He sat straight up, which was definitely not the right thing to do. He groaned some more as he searched for his phone.

 

      He found it on his bedside table, though he didn't quite remember putting it there. He grabbed it and slid his finger across the screen. He was surprised to see that he had several messages from Wataru. He opened them, worried about what they said.

 

_Are you coming in to work today?_

 

_You're an hour late now. I'm going to assume you aren't coming in._

 

_I said you called in sick, so take the day off. I hope you're alright. If it's not too hard for you, please text me to let you know you're ok. I'm worried._

 

      Wataru really was too good for him. Taisuke sighed and typed a quick message to Wataru stating he was fine and just feeling under the weather. It wasn't a lie. He had a horrible hangover.

 

      He didn't wait for a response. Instead, he set his phone down and got out of bed, heading out of the room. He was about to head into the kitchen when he noticed something. His apartment was clean. He hadn't cleaned it, that's for sure.

 

      He glanced around and almost died of shock when he saw Yuta sleeping on the couch. He didn't even know how to react. Suddenly, memories of last night with Yuta rushed into his head. He'd been hitting on the poor guy all night until he fell asleep. He'd also made a fool of himself in public and gotten beaten up prior to the whole fiasco. No wonder he felt awful.

 

      He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to think of what he could possibly say to Yuta at this point. To his dismay, Yuta stirred and sat up.

      “H-Hey...” Taisuke mumbled.

      “Hey,” Yuta yawned back.

 

      The younger got to his feet and stretched. It seemed the reality of the situation came crashing down on him as well, because soon he was looking down at the ground, scratching the back of his head.

      “About last night...” Taisuke started, but Yuta cut him off.

      “It's fine. Don't worry about it. You were really drunk and depressed and needed taking care of...”

      “That's not what I was-”

      “Look, it's ok. I don't want to talk about it,” Yuta interrupted again. “I need to be getting home now.”

 

      He grabbed his bag and started heading for the door. There was no way Taisuke was going to let him slip away again though. Maybe it made him a horrible, self-centered jerk, but he needed Yuta, and he needed the other to at least know that. Taisuke grabbed Yuta's hand and held on to it firmly.

      “Let go,” Yuta mumbled, not with as much conviction as he would have liked.

      “No,” Taisuke said. “I need to talk to you.”

      “I don't want to talk...”

      “Why?”

      “Because! I'm tired of just 'talking' to you,” Yuta snapped. “It never ends well for me and I always feel like shit after...Sorry if that makes me selfish, but I've gotta look out for myself...”

      “Why do you feel like shit? Why did you never tell me I was making you feel that way?”

      “I couldn't tell you,” Yuta muttered. “And there was nothing you could do about it...It was my own problem making me feel like that...”

      “So tell me now,” Taisuke said gently.

      “I can't...”

      “No matter what it is, I promise I'll listen to you.”

      “No...”

      “Please, Tama...Please!”

      “Fine!” Yuta huffed. “I love you, ok! I love you and it hurts to be around you while you're off flirting and sleeping with Wataru! And you'll never see me that way, so I left...”

 

      Yuta was expecting Taisuke to free him and kick him out at that moment, but instead, he was pulled into an embrace. Yuta's heart was racing and he was scared of what was happening. He felt Taisuke trembling against him and he placed his hands on his back, rubbing it.

      “W-What's going on?” Yuta asked nervously. “Are you ok? Are you gonna throw up again?”

      “I'm just happy,” Taisuke breathed into Yuta's shoulder.

      “Why?”

      “Because you told me you loved me...I thought you hated me and I couldn't figure out why...”

      “I could never hate you...But it doesn't matter.”

      “Why doesn't it matter!?”

      “Because you don't see me the same way...”

      “Who the hell said that? Did you not hear me last night? I told you I loved you too, didn't I?”

      “You were drunk.”

      “I'm not drunk now!” Taisuke exclaimed, pulling away just enough to look Yuta in the eyes.

      “It still doesn't count.”

      “Why?”

      “Because...”

      “Because why!?” Taisuke shouted.

      “Because I don't want it to!” Yuta shouted back. “I'm scared...I don't want you to lead me along and drop me on my face. I can't handle that feeling anymore...”

      “I'm not leading you on. I love you, Tama...Do you have any idea how miserable I was without you?”

      “You still had Wataru though...You couldn't have felt that bad...”

      “We were fighting a lot...There was a reason he dumped me, you know...” Yuta looked down at the ground and Taisuke sighed. “Look, I know it's gonna take you a while to trust me...but please, give me a chance...I miss you so much and I need you back in my life...”

 

      There was a long pause. Yuta wouldn't look Taisuke in the eyes, and it was scaring the older. Finally, Yuta spoke up.

      “We can take it slowly then?”

      “However slowly you want.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Yuta wrapped his arms cautiously around Taisuke's shoulders and pulled him close. Taisuke hugged him back, not quite believing that this was real. He was definitely going to try as hard as he could to stay with Yuta this time. He couldn't bare to lose him again.

 

      After a moment of embracing, Yuta sighed and backed away. Taisuke kept his hands on Yuta's hips, still not believing that he was actually able to hold him this way. It was a sensation that he'd never realized he needed until now.

      “I don't have work today...” Yuta mumbled.

      “Oh...So will you stay?”

      “Yeah...But I do have to go home eventually...Miyacchi's waiting for me...”

      “Alright...What would you like to do now?”

 

      Yuta glanced around the apartment. He'd woken up earlier but had been restless, so he had cleaned it. He didn't have any of his belongings besides his bare necessities, so he didn't have any form of entertainment either. What else was there to do?

      “I want to eat breakfast and cuddle...” Yuta mumbled. The second action was something he'd always wanted to do with Taisuke.

      “Alright, I'm fine with that...”

      “But first, I want to shower...and you need one too.”

      “Right...You can go first then...”

      “Let's just shower together...” Yuta suggested quietly, his cheeks slightly flushed.

      “Wait, woah...What happened to taking things slow!?” Taisuke gasped.

      “You've bathed me before...and it'll save water...”

      “But still...”

      “It's a test,” Yuta sighed. “For you as well as me...”

      “What kind of test?”

      “I'll tell you when you pass or fail,” Yuta hummed.

      “Whatever you say...” Taisuke sighed. A thought then occurred to him. “Wait...Before we get too much further into the day, I need to ask you something...Do you have your medicine with you? You know you need to take it daily.” Yuta smiled and pointed at his bag.

      “Miyata made me bring a smaller bottle of pills with me so that I had it in case of emergencies.” Taisuke nodded.

      “Alright...Good. Now, shall we take this shower then?”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Yuta walked towards the bathroom and Taisuke followed. When they were inside, Taisuke grabbed a few towels out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. After, he looked at Yuta.

      “So, um...Do you want to take a bath or stick with a shower...?” Taisuke asked.

      “A shower...I want breakfast sooner rather than later...I'm hungry...”

      “Alright...Should I turn around then?”

      “Hm?”

      “You've always been uncomfortable when getting undressed in front of me...Sooo...”

      “No, it's alright this time...” Yuta said quietly. Taisuke could tell he was nervous.

      “Alright. If you aren't comfortable though, let me know.”

 

      They got undressed in silence. It was possibly the most awkward silence Taisuke had ever endured in his life. Yuta was glancing at him from time to time, fear in his eyes. That definitely bothered Taisuke. He didn't want to call him out on it though. That would probably just make things worse.

 

      Instead, he reached for Yuta's hand and held it gently. The younger was shaking a bit, but he finally stopped and looked up at Taisuke. The latter smiled gently and gave his hand a squeeze.

      “Are you sure you're ok? If you don't want to do this, we really don't have to. I can shower after you.”

      “It's ok,” Yuta said, sounding a bit more reassured. “We're both already naked, so we might as well...”

      “Alright...If you say so...”

 

      Yuta smiled at him finally and nodded. They got in the bathtub and Taisuke pulled the curtain shut. It was a tight fit, but they weren't forced to touch each other from lack of space. Taisuke bent over and started the shower. Yuta jumped as the water beat down on him. Taisuke stood the rest of the way up and looked at Yuta with a worried expression.

      “Sorry, is it too cold?” Taisuke asked. “Or too hot?”

      “No, it's around the temp I like it...Just surprised me...”

      “Good. I remember setting it to this heat when I gave you baths before...Looks like I still got it~”

      “You remembered something like that...?” Yuta asked, blushing slightly.

      “Of course. I had to take care of my precious house elf~”

 

      Yuta smiled and leaned his head against Taisuke's shoulder. The older reached his hands around Yuta and rested them on his lower back. He rubbed one hand up and down comfortingly. Finally, he felt Yuta let out a sigh against his skin.

      “You calming down?” Taisuke asked softly. Yuta nodded. “Then shall we wash up? Gotta eat some breakfast after all.”

      “Yep!”

 

      Taisuke grabbed the shampoo and squirted it in his hand. He then ran his fingers through Yuta's hair, scrubbing and massaging the boy's head. Yuta kept his head down, mainly since he was a bit taller than Taisuke and the older needed to see what he was doing. Not only that, but he didn't want suds in his eyes.

 

      When Taisuke was done, he moved so that the water would hit Yuta directly and wash the suds out. After that, Yuta took the liberty of putting some shampoo in his hands and washing Taisuke's hair. From time to time, he'd make some hair stick up randomly and giggle. Taisuke would roll his eyes, but the smile on his face made it impossible for him to lie about not enjoying it.

 

      Finally, Yuta let him rinse his hair out. After that, Taisuke poured some body wash in Yuta's hands then some in his own. He began washing his own body, and Yuta let out a silent breath of relief. Taisuke had washed him before, but he had been ill and incapable of doing it himself. Yuta wasn't ready to have Taisuke's hands all over him just yet, at least while he was fully sane and not clouded by illness.

 

      They rinsed off their bodies and Taisuke turned off the water. He pulled back the curtain and hopped out to grab some towels. He passed one to Yuta, who gladly accepted it and wrapped it around his shoulders before stepping out of the tub. Taisuke continued to dry his own body.

      “So? You gonna tell me about this test now?” He asked casually.

      “Hm? Oh yeah...”

      “Was it to get a feel for each other's bodies or something?”

      “Sorta...But not really...It was a test to see if you'd push me out of my comfort zone...”

      “Oh...Did I?”

      “Nope. You were actually really comforting instead.”

      “Good...” Taisuke sighed in relief. “So what about for you? You said it was a test for you too, right?”

      “For me...It was a test to see if I was comfortable being fully exposed around you...You might not realize this or think much of it...but you're the first guy I've liked that I've gotten naked in front of...”

      “Tama...” Taisuke muttered, staring at him with wide eyes. After a moment he spoke again. “Were you fine with being naked in front of me?”

      “Mostly...I'm just scared you'll find me unappealing...I've never been particularly confident in my looks...”

 

      Taisuke sighed and reached for Yuta's head. He ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

      “Well, first off, don't be scared. I find you VERY appealing, trust me. I have for a while, even though I didn't admit it to myself. And second, you're VERY good looking and have some nice muscles on you, so don't be insecure. If anything, I should be the insecure one. Hell, I'm an old fart, I'm shorter, and I have a really slender frame.”

      “You're gorgeous though...And you aren't an old fart...” Yuta mumbled. Taisuke's mouth curled into a smile.

      “Then there's nothing for either of us to worry about, right?”

      “Mhm.”

      “So...Am I passing so far?” Taisuke asked, sounding slightly insecure. This time, it was Yuta who smiled widely.

      “With flying colors. You remembered my medication when even I hadn't...and you're making me feel much better~”

      “Thank goodness,” Taisuke breathed.

 

      He leaned in slowly towards Yuta's face. Before he could get near Yuta's lips though, the younger pulled away.

      “You can't do that,” Yuta said very seriously.

      “Too soon?” Taisuke asked, a little disappointed, but understanding all the same.

      “No...I'm still a house elf...”

      “...What...?”

      “I'm still a house elf. You need to free me before you can kiss me.”

      “I don't remember there being a rule like that in Harry Potter...”

      “But humans didn't flirt with house elves either...”

      “Point taken...So this is a Tama house rule?”

      “Yep...Plus I need some clothes...”

      “Right...Well, let me see what I can pull out...I think I know just what to get...”

 

      Taisuke wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Yuta stayed in the room, trying to keep the bubbly feeling inside him from gushing out. If this was a dream, he definitely didn't want to wake up from it. He pinched himself just to be sure. This was definitely really happening.

 

      Taisuke returned with a pair of underwear and a folded up shirt for Yuta as well as some clothes for himself. He turned to Yuta and let out a deep breath. Was he nervous about giving Yuta a shirt? The younger hadn't meant to make him nervous by pulling Harry Potter rules out on him, but he definitely found his reaction cute.

      “Alright...So, I figured this shirt was appropriate...” Taisuke said as he unfolded it.

 

      He held it up in the air and Yuta dropped his towel on the counter. Taisuke draped the shirt over Yuta's head and the younger squirmed into it. When he was fully in the shirt, he glanced down and his eyes widened. It was the loose hanging shirt that Taisuke had first put him in when he picked him up. He wrapped his arms around himself, pressing the fabric to his skin.

      “Do you like it?” Taisuke asked, laughing a bit. Yuta nodded profusely. “Good. I still have some of your clothes since they were in the wash when you moved out...So, um...here's some underwear...” He handed them to Yuta, who slid them on under the baggy shirt.

      “Thanks,” he mumbled.

      “Yeah. I didn't have any of your pants, so you'll have to put your old pair on.”

      “That's fine. I'll do it later...”

      “Huh?”

      “What? This shirt covers most of my body anyways...Don't tell me you've never lounged around the house like this before...”

      “No, I have...It's just...”

      “You don't want me to do it?”

      “No. I'm happy you're relaxing around me and letting yourself indulge.”

 

      Yuta nodded slowly. There was a lull in the conversation, so Taisuke took that as his cue to lean in towards Yuta once more. Again, the boy pulled away. Taisuke was starting to fret now.

      “Still too soon?” He asked.

      “No. Your breath still smells like alcohol and vomit,” Yuta answered bluntly. Taisuke's eyes went wide.

      “WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?”

 

      He rapidly brushed his teeth and rinsed with mouthwash a few times. Yuta giggled as he watched. Finally, Taisuke stopped when he could taste nothing but mint. He let out a sigh and Yuta smiled. Before Taisuke could even make a move himself, Yuta leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a simple, quick kiss, but it filled Taisuke with the most intense butterflies ever. He'd definitely never felt quite like this with Wataru.

      “I'm gonna go start breakfast,” Yuta said, still extremely close to Taisuke's face.

 

      Taisuke closed the space between their lips this time, and they lingered there for a while. When they parted, he nodded, a dumb smile on his face. Yuta's face had a similar grin on it. The younger quickly left the bathroom and Taisuke had to shake himself out of his daze before he could properly put clothes on. He was back to schoolgirl-in-love mode.

 

      When he was dressed, he grabbed their old clothes and threw Yuta's into the wash so he would have some clothes to go home in. After, he joined Yuta in the kitchen. Making breakfast was just like making food in the past with Yuta, except this time, Taisuke was bumping their hips together whenever he wanted him to scoot over or just wanted to be playful. Yuta would respond by smacking his arm or sticking his tongue out. They were simple, mundane acts, but each one left both of them gushing.

 

      Finally, they finished cooking and sat at the table to eat. The conversation had died, but it was a comfortable silence, something both of them hadn't experienced in a while with each other. When they finished food, Yuta took the dishes to the kitchen and started to clean them. Taisuke tugged on his wrist though.

      “I can clean them later,” he said.

      “You sure? This used to be one of my chores...”

      “You aren't a house elf anymore, remember?”

      “I guess...Just not used to it...”

      “You wanted to snuggle earlier, right? Then let's do that.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Taisuke could tell Yuta was still really nervous. Then again, he was still a bit in shock from everything as well. Part of him felt like he was being a selfish asshole getting everything he wanted, but the other part of him felt over the clouds. Ultimately, if Yuta was happy, then he was happy. That was all he could tell himself to justify his feelings.

 

      The two sat on the couch. Yuta slid closer to Taisuke and onto his lap. He then leaned against Taisuke's chest, laying his legs on the remainder of the couch. Taisuke relaxed against the arm of the couch and placed his legs on either side of Yuta. He wrapped his arms around Yuta's torso and held him close.

 

      His heart was pounding and he was sure the younger could tell. He couldn't help it though. This was a new experience and feeling for him. He and Wataru had hugged and slept with each other, but snuggling hadn't been done in too much excess. Even if they had snuggled a lot though, it wouldn't have felt anything like this. Yuta just made Taisuke feel so much more than ever before.

 

      Yuta nuzzled into Taisuke's chest and closed his eyes. Eventually, Taisuke's heart decided it was going to calm down a little. There was silence between them and Taisuke swore he could hear his own blood flowing. Normally, silence wouldn't have bothered him, but he was still somewhat afraid of long silences with Yuta. Thankfully, the younger spoke up.

      “I can hear your heart...” He mumbled.

      “That's usually what happens when you lean on someone's chest,” Taisuke stated, trying to act nonchalant.

      “Shut up...I'm not as experienced with this as you are.”

      “Wait, haven't you had any boyfriends before? You must have snuggled with them...”

      “No, I haven't...Is that a problem?”

      “Of course not...I'm just surprised...You're a great guy...”

      “Not everyone thinks that,” Yuta sighed. “I don't have many friends and I never acted on any of my crushes before ...My own parents threw me out for being gay.”

      “Wait...Is that why they kicked you out? Because you were gay...?”

      “Yep,” Yuta muttered, disheartened.

      “I...I'm so sorry...”

      “It's nothing for you to apologize over!” Yuta sat up and looked Taisuke in the eyes. “If anything, you saved me...I owe you a lot.”

      “Even though I dragged you along and hurt you, didn't realize you liked me until now, and treated you like shit?”

      “You didn't treat me like shit...And I gave you a decent amount of trouble too, so let's just call it even, ok?”

      “Alright...”

 

      There was another pause. Taisuke decided to close the distance between their lips. When he pulled away, Yuta's face was flushed and he quickly looked away, coughing awkwardly. Taisuke caught the grin on his face though.

      “Wanna see if there's anything on TV?” Yuta asked, trying to calm down.

      “Yeah, sure~”

 

      Taisuke grabbed the remote and turned on the television. They settled for the evening romance comedy dramas. Yuta relaxed against Taisuke again. Taisuke wrapped his arms around Yuta's stomach, enjoying having the younger in his arms.

 

      They stayed that way for a remainder of the day. When Yuta looked outside and saw the sun setting, he figured it was time for him to go home to Miyata. He still needed to tell the other what had happened after all.

 

      He sat up and turned to look at Taisuke. The older seemed to understand what Yuta was thinking.

      “You gonna head back?”

      “Yeah...I need to tell Miyata what happened...”

      “Alright...”

 

      Taisuke got up from the couch and headed to the laundry room. Yuta's clothes were dry now, so he wouldn't have to borrow any of Taisuke's too-short pants thankfully. The older brought the younger his clothes and Yuta slid into his jeans and socks. When he got to his old shirt, he stopped and glanced up at Taisuke.

      “Is it alright if I keep this one on?” He asked, motioning to the loose shirt Taisuke had put on him.

      “Yeah. I gave it to you, so wear it whenever you want.”

      “Thanks,” Yuta said with a smile.

 

      Yuta headed for the door and slid his shoes on. When he turned around, Taisuke was at the entrance, looking at him with disheartened eyes. Yuta sighed and pulled Taisuke into an embrace.

      “I'm not going away forever,” Yuta soothed.

      “I know...I just don't like it when you're gone...”

      “I'll be back soon.”

 

      Yuta pulled away and kissed Taisuke on the lips. That seemed to help a bit with Taisuke's mood, but Yuta could still tell that he didn't want him to leave. Honestly, Yuta didn't want to leave either. His stuff was all over at Miyata's though, and he needed some time to process everything that had just happened.

 

      He took a step backwards and turned to the door. As he was opening it, Taisuke spoke up once more.

      “You can come back, you know...” Yuta made no response. “You can stay here. The door's always open for you.”

 

      Yuta nodded, before heading out the door. Taisuke let out a sigh and headed back into his apartment. He glanced into the kitchen and remembered all the dishes leftover from breakfast. At least he had that to keep him busy.

 

~*~

      When Yuta reached Toshiya's place, he took a deep breath before letting himself in. Toshiya's parents didn't seem to be home, but based on the sound of anime coming from the TV, Yuta could tell his friend was home and waiting. Yuta braced himself before heading up the stairs to Toshiya's room.

 

      When he entered the room, Toshiya immediately stopped his show and stared at him wide-eyed. Yuta was expecting Toshiya to start shouting at him any second, but instead, the boy just remained seated on his bed and patted the spot beside him.

      “You said you'd explain to me later...” He started.

      “Yeah...” Yuta sighed, sitting down next to Toshiya.

      “So, I can already figure out that that's not your shirt...Where did you end up staying last night?”

      “Gaya's place...”

 

      Yuta could see Toshiya stiffen and hear his quick intake of breath. Still, Toshiya seemed determined to listen to the full story calmly, and Yuta was thankful for that.

      “How did that happen?” Toshiya asked, a small hint of bitterness in his voice.

      “Gaya was drunk...He found me and I wound up taking him home and taking care of him...”

      “I see...Did anything happen?”

      “You could say that,” Yuta sighed. “He and his boyfriend apparently broke up...That was part of why he was drunk, I think...”

      “Uh huh...”

      “And he kept telling me he loved me...I ignored it at first, but...”

      “But?”

      “The following day when he was sober, he said it. He told me that he wasn't leading me along and that he seriously loved me...”

      “And I take it you took that opportunity to tell him how you've been feeling?”

      “Yeah...”

      “And so what happened?”

      “We hugged...we kissed...We spent the day together...”

      “Tama, are you sure he's not just using you as a rebound? He just broke up with this guy, didn't he?”

      “He told me that the guy dumped him because they were fighting...because Gaya wasn't into him anymore...”  
      “I'm still wary, Tama. I know you love him, but he's flung you around for so long. I just don't want you to get hurt...”

      “I know...But I'm comfortable around him, Miyacchi. I'm so happy just being with him...and I even got naked in front of him without freaking out...”

      “Wait, you what!?”

      “We were just showering, calm down. The point is, I think he's genuine and I love him too much to stay away...”

      “So I guess that means you're moving back in with him,” Toshiya sighed.

      “The offer's there, yeah...”

      “Well, it's gonna get pretty lonely without you here...But I'll deal with it...”

      “So, you're ok with the whole situation?”

      “Not really. I'm still pissed at this Gaya guy because of everything he put you through, and I still don't trust him...But I know you're thinking this through carefully and I know no matter what I say, you still love the guy, so there's not much I can do. Just...be careful...I don't want to have to piece you back together again...”

      “I will. Thank you, Miyacchi.”

      “And if he EVER hurts you, he's dead meat, you hear!”

      “I'm pretty sure he could kick your ass, but I appreciate the sentiment~” Yuta teased.

      “Shut up!”

 

      Yuta laughed and Toshiya punched his arm. Yuta took that as initiative to start wrestling with Toshiya, ultimately ending in his victory and Toshiya crying out for him to stop. When Yuta finally let up, Toshiya spoke up.

      “So I guess you're gonna be packing up your stuff...”

      “Yeah...Not that I have much...”

      “I'll help you out.”

      “Thanks~”

 

      With that, the two started packing up Yuta's belongings. Toshiya didn't say anything else about Yuta going back, but the tense atmosphere was enough for Yuta to know that his friend really wasn't happy about it. Yuta was nervous himself. Still, he wanted to give it a chance. He missed being with Taisuke way too much.

 

      An hour later, Yuta's belongings were all packed up. Toshiya walked him to the door and gave him one last hug. Yuta left with a wide smile. Toshiya could only hope that Taisuke really was serious about Yuta.

 

~*~

      Taisuke had finished the dishes and was aimlessly cleaning the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. He stood puzzled for a moment, but a second knock on the door brought him out of his daze. He walked over slowly and opened it. His eyes went wide when he saw Yuta.

      “Hey...” Yuta mumbled.

      “I thought you were going back to Miyata's...”

      “I did...I got my stuff...”

      “I can see that...”

      “Is the offer to stay here still open?” Taisuke smiled and opened his door a bit more.

      “Always.”

 

      A smile spread over Yuta's face and he walked through the doorway. He pressed himself against Taisuke and nuzzled into his neck. Taisuke wrapped one arm around him and used the other to shut the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly...Don't choke on all that fluff O.o Look at your author, updating like a good girl! And it's an extra long chapter too XP So we're nearing the completion of this fic. From here, it's some time skips and them living together and yeah. I mean, we still have a good 2-3 chapters or so left I think, so don't fret too much, but it is nearing the end finally. I took a long enough break I just need to get this poor story out XP So, I don't have much else to say besides wow this chapter was happy OTL I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll be back again soon with another update :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots of awkward fluff, smut, and general weirdness in this chapter...Seriously what did I even write!?

      A month passed of Yuta living with Taisuke. They had agreed to start splitting the rent for the apartment, but Taisuke still insisted on paying more since Yuta had his medication to take into account and a lower paying job. The younger hadn't been comfortable with the decision initially, but after his first set of bills came, he was grateful Taisuke had insisted.

 

      Living together wasn't all that different from what it was before. Thankfully, they'd already come to understand each other and know when they needed personal space. Really all that changed was the fact that they could kiss and hold each other.

 

      This had Yuta worried though. It wasn't that he want to move extremely fast in the relationship, but he'd lived with Taisuke for so long already, it was a little unsettling to him that the older never made any real passes at him. They would always stop at kissing and snuggling. Yuta didn't mind necessarily, but he was starting to feel as if Taisuke didn't want to go any further.

 

      Taisuke had called him attractive in the past though. He was probably holding back for Yuta's sake. Still, whenever Yuta tried to make the first move, Taisuke would find a way to get out of the situation. Did Taisuke really not want to be intimate with him? The reason couldn't have been because he was a guy. After all, he'd been intimate with Wataru before. So why wouldn't he be that way with Yuta?

 

      They'd started bathing together more often, so they were still more intimate than before. Yuta was probably just being impatient and insecure, but he couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to believe in Taisuke, he still couldn't fully relax in the relationship. A small part of him was still scared that Taisuke would change his mind.

 

      They were sitting in the bathtub together one evening, Yuta in Taisuke's lap with his back against the other's chest. The first time they'd sat down like this, Yuta was extremely nervous and self-conscious, but he soon relaxed when he felt Taisuke's body cradle him.

 

      Yuta leaned back against Taisuke with a sigh and looked up at him. Sensing the younger's gaze, Taisuke glanced down.

      “What's up?” He asked.

      “Nothing really...Can I ask you something though?”

      “Er...yeah...What's up?”

      “Do you not want to have sex with me?”

 

      Taisuke's eyes widened at the question and Yuta could have sworn his cheeks turned slightly pink. Was he embarrassed?

      “That was a really direct question, Tama...”

      “Can you not answer it?”

      “No, I can...” Taisuke sighed. Yuta sat up and turned to look at him.

      “So answer it.”

 

      Taisuke nodded and pulled Yuta back against his chest. Once he felt the younger relax against him, he started to speak, looking up at the ceiling, not focusing on anything in particular.

      “Sex is a pretty big deal for me, Tama.”

      “It didn't seem like it when you were with Wataru...” Yuta mumbled. He regretted it instantly when he felt Taisuke tense underneath him. “Sorry...”

      “No, it's alright. I slept with him before I probably should have...but you live and learn, right?”

      “So it's too soon to sleep with me?”

      “Well, there are a lot of factors. For one, I'm still pretty new to having sex with a man, and unless you were sleeping around without getting a boyfriend, I'm guessing you've got less experience than me.”

      “Yeah...” Yuta muttered, defeated.

      “There's nothing wrong with that, but I want us to take it a little slower. Plus, we need to talk about how our relationship is going to work.”

      “How it's going to work?”

      “Like who tops, who bottoms...our comfort zones...Important things like that...”

      “Oh...I...don't mind bottoming, really...”

      “Are you sure? When I slept with Wataru, it hurt...and he was pretty experienced, all things considered.”

      “I don't really care. I could go for either position. It'll feel amazing so long as I'm with you...”

      “I would want to learn more so that I don't hurt you. And I would also be ok with us trading off so that we can both figure what we like best. No need to humor just me.”

      “So you've bottomed before...Guess if I bottom, then you could feel what it's like to be a top...Ah, but you probably figured that out with your girlfriend, huh...”

      “You're awfully calm talking about my exes, Tama...”

      “I don't like talking about them...But it's not like denying they happened is gonna change anything. You have more experience than me...so I'd like you to take the lead...At least until I feel confident.”

      “Alright,” Taisuke whispered into Yuta's hair, wrapping his arms around him.

 

      Yuta didn't say anything more. He knew Taisuke was right, and he was thankful the older was looking out for him and wanted to wait. Still, he felt a little disappointed. He wanted to be able to take some new step in their relationship.

 

      They finished their bath and got out. Yuta wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for the bedroom since he hadn't brought a fresh change of clothes with him. Taisuke followed after him, in a similar state. They'd become pretty comfortable with this routine.

 

      Yuta sighed and flopped down on the bed. Taisuke had gone over to the dresser, pulling out clothes for both of them. He set them on the corner of the bed, then sat down beside Yuta. The younger looked at him curiously.

      “What's up?” Yuta asked.

      “You know, I do want to hold off on sex for a while...” Taisuke started. Yuta looked down with a sigh, not wanting to get another lecture. “But that doesn't mean we can't do other things...” Yuta looked up at him with wide eyes.

      “W-What?”

      “Can I touch you...?” Taisuke asked.

 

      Yuta studied his face for a second. Taisuke was blushing slightly and seemed to be biting his lip nervously. Yuta gulped, then nodded. Taisuke let out a breath he'd been holding unconsciously and reached for the towel around Yuta's waist, pulling it off.

 

      Yuta's heart started pounding as Taisuke's fingers gently traipsed down his lower stomach and towards his nether region. He shuddered as Taisuke wrapped his hand around his member and began stroking. Yuta gripped Taisuke's arm, a sound somewhere in between a whimper and a moan leaving his lips.

      “Gaya...”

 

      Taisuke leaned towards Yuta and kissed him on the temple. After, he whispered something in his ear.

      “Will you touch me as well?”

 

      Chills ran down Yuta's spine as Taisuke's breath tickled his ear and his words registered in Yuta's mind. He nodded weakly and undid Taisuke's towel with shaky hands. Just as awkwardly, he began mimicking Taisuke's actions. If he was this nervous and new to this, he definitely wasn't ready for sex.

 

      Taisuke took the initiative and began kissing Yuta. They were simple, sweet kisses at first, but soon Taisuke's tongue was prodding at Yuta's lips. The younger opened his mouth, not entirely knowing what to do from there. Taisuke seemed to know though, so Yuta followed his lead.

 

      Taisuke gradually increased his pace and Yuta whimpered into his mouth. It didn't help that Taisuke was also moaning into Yuta's mouth. Yuta had never seen this side of Taisuke before.

 

      Taisuke was actually responding to Yuta's touch too, and it was a little empowering to say the least. Yuta was beginning to learn what movements affected Taisuke more than others. He was enjoying feeling Taisuke shuddering and moaning at his touch.

 

      As the pleasure increased, their movements became more erratic. Yuta could feel that he was near his limit. He wasn't sure how far Taisuke was, but it didn't look like he would last much longer either. He thrust a bit into the other's hand, wanting even more friction and pleasure. Between kisses, he gasped out.

      “Gaya...”

 

      Yuta's body stiffened as he came. Taisuke thrust a bit more until he also reached his high. They flopped down on their backs, gasping and breathing raggedly. When Yuta had caught his breath again, he spoke up.

      “Hey Gaya...?”

      “Hm?”

      “Can we...do that more often?” Taisuke giggled before nodding.

      “Yeah. We can.”

      “We kinda need another bath though...” Yuta mumbled, looking at his stomach. Taisuke sat up and got off the bed.

      “I'll get a wet towel and we can clean off.”

 

      He left the room and came back with a warm, damp towel. He'd already cleaned his stomach in the bathroom, so he went straight over to Yuta and began wiping him down. The younger tried to take the towel, saying he could do it himself, but Taisuke insisted. When he was done, he leaned close to Yuta's face and kissed him once more.

      “I love you,” Taisuke whispered.

      “I love you too,” Yuta hummed back.

 

~*~

      Time seemed to fly when Yuta was with Taisuke. Before he knew it, another month had gone by. He'd lost track of just how long it had been since he'd met Taisuke, but they'd been dating for over two months. Everything still seemed to be light and fluffy. Yuta figured their emotions would settle down eventually, but for now, they were still in the giddy phase of the relationship. He was enjoying every second of it.

 

      He wasn't too worried about progressing the relationship anymore. Looking back, he was glad Taisuke had wanted to wait. Yuta didn't really want to rush into sex, especially since this would be his first time. That didn't stop them from fooling around though. They did it quite often, and Yuta honestly loved it. He'd thought that he'd be embarrassed when he became intimate with someone, but really, it was the opposite.

 

      It was almost impossible to be embarrassed around Taisuke. Yuta had had his embarrassed stage prior to their relationship, when they were simply living together. Now, Taisuke made him feel at home and comfortable. It had been a long time since Yuta truly felt at home as well.

 

      Yuta had a long day at work. He wouldn't get off until late in the evening, and he already knew he was going to be tired. At least he had Taisuke to look forward to. The older tended to pamper him when he had long work days. Yuta tried to pamper Taisuke too, when he could. He liked being able to give back.

 

      During his lunch break, Yuta walked over to the confection store. He bought a couple desserts then sat at the table and ate. Toshiya joined him about halfway through his meal.

      “You seem perky as of late.”

      “I guess~”

      “Not even denying it...” Toshiya gawked. “Things going well with you and Gaya then?”

      “They're going great!”

      “Hmmm...I guess he decided to treat you well after all.”

      “You still don't like him, do you?”

      “I'm not that forgiving of people who hurt my best friend.”

      “Uh huh...Glad to know you have my back if nothing else...He really is treating me well though. And we've gotten pretty...intimate...lately.”

      “Oh my God, have you two had sex?” Toshiya whispered frantically.

      “No...But we've done...other things...”

      “I'm not sure if I really wanted to know that...”

      “You were the one that asked...”

      “I know I just...mental images...”

      “You're an idiot,” Yuta sighed.

      “But you seem really comfortable talking about it. You used to get so embarrassed any time you so much as thought of showing a guy what's down below...”

      “I dunno...I'm just comfortable with him. I mean, he'd taken care of me since the very beginning...and he respects me and my limits...so I'm not really scared anymore.”

      “That's good...I'm glad.”

      “So will you forgive him?”

      “If he can pass the 6 month mark without seriously hurting you, maybe.”

      “Miyacchi...”

 

      There was silence between the two for a second. Toshiya looked as if there was something on his mind, and Yuta knew it was only a matter of time before he brought it up. Still, it was odd to see him almost hesitating. Finally, Toshiya spoke up.

      “So Tama...There's something I want to ask you about...”

      “What's that?”

      “Don't you think it's time you talked things out with your mom?”

      “Why bring that up all of a sudden? Did she come to you again?”

      “Well, yeah...But that's not the point. It's been months since you left and your mother's been worried about you pretty much since it happened. I know she wasn't as supportive of you as she should have been, but I also know she regrets it...”

      “Do you honestly think she'd accept me though? I have a boyfriend now...and I'm serious about him...”

      “That's something you need to talk to her about. If you needed the support, I'm sure Gaya would be there for you too.”

      “Are you suggesting I bring my boyfriend to my mom to try and reconcile with her!?”

      “No, I'm saying you should let her see the real you. Besides, Gaya's been taking care of you this whole time. She owes him. Even if she doesn't accept him, she'll have reason to respect him and be thankful towards him.”

      “I'm scared, Miyata. I don't want to go through that rejection again...and I don't want Gaya to get hurt because of my issues...”

      “Tama, if your mother is still begging me for any information I can spare on you and trying to make sure you're ok, I think she wants to make up with you. I don't think she's going to reject you again...But just in case, I would keep your guard up.”

      “I guess...I'll talk to Gaya about it...”

      “After, will you contact her?”

      “Huh?”

      “I'm not gonna be the go-between this time. It's your turn to contact her...”

      “A-Alright...”

      “Take it slowly for now. Talk to Gaya and get his opinion. You two are a couple now, so these kind of decisions should be made together.”

      “Yeah...Thanks Miyacchi...”

      “Not sure I've done anything to be thanked for...”

      “No, you've helped me more than you know...Thanks for always knowing what to say.”

      “I try my best~”

      “Either that or you rip off lines from anime.”

      “Shut up!”

 

      Yuta laughed and continued to tease Toshiya. Finally, he had to return to the grocery store for the second half of his shift. He was lost in thought about what to do. He would be too tired to talk to Taisuke about his mom that evening though, so he decided to save it for another time.

 

~*~

      Yuta spent the next few weeks worrying and fretting over meeting his mother. He hadn't called her yet, since he still needed to talk to Taisuke about it. Still, just thinking about it was stressing him out. Even though he'd always been closer to his mother than his father, she'd hurt him a lot and he was scared to see her again.

 

      He'd have to break down eventually though. It would just keep eating at him if he didn't. Finding a good time to talk to Taisuke about it was hard though. Most nights, one, if not both, of them were exhausted from work and just wanted to relax. Yuta would get so caught up in the comfortable atmosphere that he'd forget to ask until Taisuke was already asleep.

 

      He'd sworn to himself that he would finally talk to Taisuke, no matter how tired they were. Somehow, he found himself sitting on bed in just a shirt and his boxers, about to go to bed, watching Taisuke fish through his dresser for some pajamas. Procrastination at its finest on Yuta's part.

 

      Yuta's mind started drifting and his eyes rested on Taisuke. He watched as the older pulled his shirt over his shoulders and off of his body, revealing his slender frame. Yuta watched as the muscles on Taisuke's back flexed and relaxed with each of his movements. He'd come to love the older's back. His mind rapidly went to the gutter as he imagined that back covered in scratches after wild sex. Where the hell had that come from!?

      “Um...Tama?” Taisuke started, turning around and looking at him.

      “Hm?”

      “You're pitching a tent in between your legs...”

      “Eh?”

 

      Yuta glanced down. He was indeed pitching a tent. His cheeks reddened a bit as he heard Taisuke chuckle. The other sat down next to him on the bed and kissed his nose.

      “It's ok. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

      “I know...But still...”

      “Were you thinking dirty thoughts about me?”

      “Why must you be so open about it!?” Yuta whined.

      “Ah, so that was it after all~” Taisuke joked.

      “Well, yeah...You were shirtless and I find you sexy dammit...”

      “Hmm~ Then if I'm the cause, should I take care of it?”

 

      Yuta could feel his cheeks flushing even more. Taisuke placed his hand in between Yuta's legs. The younger quickly grabbed his arm.

      “Wait!” He gasped.

      “What?” Taisuke asked, a bit shaken from Yuta's outburst.

      “Can we...go all the way?”

      “Tama...”

      “I know it's going to hurt...and I know it hasn't been that long since I asked last time...But I just...I really want to...And it's not because I'm insecure either.”

 

      Taisuke was quiet for a long time. Yuta was trying to search his face for signs of irritation or hesitance, but he couldn't really tell what Taisuke was feeling. Finally, the older spoke up.

      “Alright. If you think you're ready, then I'm ready.”

      “Really?”

      “Mhm. But if at any time you want to stop, let me know, ok?”

      “Ok...One other thing though...” Yuta muttered.

      “Hm?”

      “Will you call me 'Yuta?'”

      “Of course...Will you call me Taisuke then?”

      “I was thinking Taipi...” Taisuke sent a death glare in Yuta's direction. “I'm joking! I want to call you Taisuke.” The older nodded.

 

      Taisuke placed his hand on Yuta's chest then pushed him down on the bed. Taisuke hovered over him and leaned down to give him a kiss. Yuta spoke up before Taisuke could actually follow through with his action.

      “Are you sure you want this, Gaya?”

      “Tama...I'm not against sex. I just wanted you to really be ready for it, not just wanting it because you were insecure. Not only that, but back then, I didn't have any lube...and there was no way in hell I would put you through that sort of hell.”

      “Oh...” Yuta mumbled, at a loss for words. “But you have lube now?”

      “Yep. And condoms, so no worries there. I also did some research so hopefully I won't totally suck.”

      “I'm sure you'll be great,” Yuta soothed.

      “Well, let's hope you still feel that way later...”

      “So...um...Now what?”

      “We set the mood,” Taisuke answered.

 

      He leaned the rest of the way down and kissed Yuta. It was a sweet, soft kiss. He nibbled at Yuta's bottom lip, pulling it gently. Yuta took that as an invitation to start kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Taisuke's neck, pulling him closer.

 

      Somewhere in the midst of kissing, Taisuke started grinding against Yuta. The younger was startled at first, but as pleasure raced through his body, he started acting in time with Taisuke. Yuta ran his hand up and down Taisuke's back, relishing the smooth perfection.

 

      Taisuke eventually broke away, planting kisses along Yuta's jaw and neck. He worked his way down, kissing and sucking at sensitive spots. Taisuke gave extra attention to Yuta's nipples, leaving the younger whimpering and moaning.

 

      Taisuke placed butterfly kisses down Yuta's stomach, and the younger was squirming underneath him. Taisuke laughed a bit, then wrapped his fingers around the band of Yuta's boxers. He pulled them down gently, revealing Yuta's erection. They stared at each other, both of them breathing heavily.

      “Are you ready?” Taisuke asked, breaking the silence finally.

 

      Yuta nodded and gulped. He was ready, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Taisuke reached for his bedside table drawer and opened it, pulling out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He set the condoms to the side and directed his focus to the bottle.

 

      He squirted some lube on his fingers then placed them at Yuta's entrance. The younger widened his legs a bit so Taisuke would have easier access. They exchanged glances once again, confirming visually that they were both on the same page. After, Taisuke carefully slid his finger in.

 

      Yuta had to force himself not to wiggle away. Instead, he closed his eyes, trying to let his body adjust to the intrusion. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't exactly something he was used to and comfortable with. Taisuke understood though and waited until he could tell Yuta had relaxed to move his finger.

 

      As Taisuke's digit was thrust in and out, Yuta was starting to feel an small sense of pleasure. He hadn't expected sex to feel this way. Thinking about it now, he really hadn't expected anything in regards to sex, except that he probably would never get any. Certainly proved that expectation wrong.

 

      Taisuke inserted another finger while Yuta's thoughts were wandering, and the younger hissed. Taisuke immediately apologized, holding as still as he could. Yuta shook his head, telling him it was alright. He really needed to pay attention.

 

      Taisuke continued his work, slowly stretching Yuta. Eventually, the latter was moaning with each thrust. When Taisuke removed his fingers, Yuta actually whined. The older laughed a bit, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. After, he grabbed a condom and put it on, applying some lube to it as well.

 

      He positioned himself at Yuta's entrance. He leaned back over the younger, running his fingers through his hair and staring into his eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips.

      “Are you ready?”

      “Yeah...” Yuta breathed. Taisuke nodded.

      “There's something I want to tell you,” the older muttered, his lips brushing against Yuta's.

      “What's that?”

      “I love you.”

      “I love you t-”

 

      Yuta cut himself off and yelped as Taisuke pushed in. The other only pushed in a small amount though, since he knew Yuta would need time to adjust. While he waited, he planted kiss after kiss on Yuta's lips, cheeks, and nose. The younger clung to his back, digging his nails in, trying to get used to the intrusion. It was definitely more painful than the fingers had been.

 

      When Yuta had once again relaxed and given the ok, Taisuke continued to push in. It took a fairly long time for Taisuke to push all the way in, and Yuta was actually feeling a little bad about it. The older simply kissed all his worries away though.

 

      Finally, Yuta let Taisuke know that he could move. Taisuke started extremely slow, letting Yuta get used to the feeling. As the younger naturally relaxed and started moaning again, Taisuke sped up his pace.

 

      Yuta pulled Taisuke closer to him, squeezing him with his knees. Taisuke began kissing him as he thrust, moaning into Yuta's mouth as pleasure started to flood his senses. The kisses were a little sloppy, but still pleasant.

 

When Taisuke hit a certain spot, Yuta let out an extremely loud moan. It actually threw Taisuke off guard for a second. The younger immediately apologized, but Taisuke shushed him with another kiss and thrust in the same spot. Yuta could no longer hold back his voice.

 

      Taisuke continued to thrust into Yuta's prostate, leaving the latter a moaning, hot mess. Yuta could tell he was approaching his high. He pressed his body even closer to Taisuke, kissing him here and there and whispering his name. With one final thrust, Yuta's body stiffened and he called out once again.

      “Taisuke...”

 

      The older continued to thrust while Yuta rode out his orgasm. He reached his limit as well, moaning loudly into Yuta's neck.

      “Yuta...”

 

      Taisuke collapsed on top of Yuta and the two laid there, their breathing ragged and uneven. When Taisuke had recovered a bit, he lifted himself up and stared down at Yuta, brushing the younger's bangs out of his face. He kissed him once again on the lips.

      “Taisuke?” Yuta started.

      “Hm?”

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too,” Taisuke replied, smiling and kissing him once more. He'd never get tired of doing that.

      “Can we go again?” Yuta asked wishfully.

 

      Taisuke chuckled a bit and nodded, more than willing to comply.

 

~*~

      Yuta woke up a little later against a warm chest, two arms wrapped around him. He took a deep breath and snuggled in closer. As he was shifting his position, a dull pain shot through his lower body and he winced.

      “You ok?” Taisuke asked softly. Yuta nodded in response.

      “Did I fall asleep?”

      “A little while ago, yeah. I cleaned us both up, so just relax.”

      “Sorry...”

      “There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry you're hurting.”

      “It's really not that bad...It was worth it...”

      “So you liked it?”

      “I did. Did you?”

      “Of course I did.”

 

      Yuta nodded and wrapped his arms around Taisuke, pulling himself flesh against him. Taisuke kissed him on the top of his head before running his fingers through his hair. Yuta was almost asleep again when Taisuke spoke up.

      “You know...We've been living together for a pretty long time now...”

      “Yeah...I guess it has been pretty long...” Yuta mumbled, looking up at the other.

      “And you've taken care of me time and again...” Taisuke continued. “You've always been there when I really needed you...”

      “Well, I love you, so...”

      “And I love you too, so I want to be here for you now.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “I can tell something's been bothering you. I'm oblivious, but not that oblivious.”

      “Taisuke...”

      “Will you talk to me?”

 

      Yuta sighed and snuggled back into Taisuke's chest. Now was the prime moment to talk about his mother, since Taisuke had brought it up. He just hoped it wouldn't ruin the mood of the night.

      “My mom wants to meet me...”

      “Seriously?” Taisuke asked. Yuta couldn't tell if he was excited or offended.

      “Yeah...She's wanted to for a while, but...”

      “You were scared?”

      “I just don't want to be hurt again...I still don't know if she actually accepts me...And now I have you so...”

      “Should we act like we aren't a couple then?”

      “NO! I don't want that...I want her to accept me as I am...and accept you...”

      “I want that too,” Taisuke agreed. “So will you meet her?”

      “I think...It doesn't sound like she's gonna give up until I do...”

      “So will you let me be there?”

      “Do you want to be there?”

      “I do. If you're going to tell her about us, then I want to be there.” Yuta nodded.

      “I want you there too...I was just scared to ask you...”

      “Why?”

      “I don't want her to be mean or something to you...and besides...it's my own problem...I shouldn't have to drag you down with it.”

      “Yuta...” Taisuke started.

 

      Yuta still wasn't used to his first name being used, but he loved the way it sounded when Taisuke said it.

      “I love you,” the older continued. “We're a couple. We need to share our problems when we have them and work together to fix them. Otherwise, we'll fall apart, you know?” Yuta nodded and squeezed Taisuke tightly.

      “I really love you, Taipi.” Taisuke sighed and ruffled Yuta's hair.

      “I'll forgive you for using that nickname since you said you loved me.”

      “I think it's a cute nickname though...”

      “I prefer Gaya...or Taisuke,” said man pouted.

      “Alright, alright...I'll call you Taisuke.”

 

      Yuta relaxed against Taisuke again with a sigh. He loved how warm the other was and how safe and comfortable he felt in his arms.

      “So shall we call your mom in the morning?”

      “Yeah...”

      “Alright. For now, let's sleep.”

      “You don't have to tell me twice,” Yuta hummed into Taisuke's chest.

 

      He carefully adjusted himself, trying to cause as little pain as he could. His eyelids were already heavy, so it was relieving to let them finally shut. Within minutes, he was fast asleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat...What the hell did I even write? I just...I dunno man OTL I think I'm a tsundere at heart in that I hate fluff but I secretly like fluff? Anyways, I feel like Tama's one of those people that like wants to take it slow but is too eager and excited for their own good XP But Gaya takes care of him so all is good? I don't know...I just hope you guys liked this chapter...There's 1 more after this DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!! And hopefully I'll have it up sooner than I had this one up. There were valid reasons for not getting this one up though! Like, I got a new laptop and had to transfer files and such...then I had to scramble around and see friends one last time...because I headed off to Japan for an intensive language exchange program...so I am actually currently living in a dorm in Beppu, Japan weeee~ But I spent a week packing, then had a 22 hour travel plus had to adjust to jetlag...then I started class...so I've been a little busy XP BUT I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT SO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST IT SOON! I'M SORRY FOR PROLONGING THIS POOR STORY SO MUCH T~T And for writing weird chapters like this...I'm gonna shut up for now and go sit in the corner of awkward XP See ya next chapter~


	12. Chapter 12

      The following morning, Yuta was extremely lethargic. He was definitely feeling the aftereffects of the previous night. Still, he didn't regret one minute of it. Taisuke was being extremely sweet too, serving him breakfast in bed and taking care of him. As they cuddled together after breakfast, Taisuke reminded Yuta of what they had talked about the night before.

      “So is it about time to call your mom?”

      “Yeah...” Yuta sighed.

 

      He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and dialed his mother's phone number. Toshiya had told him that it was still the same as before. Yuta held the phone to his cheek. His heart was almost pounding out of his chest with each ring. Taisuke could tell he was nervous, so he wrapped his arms around Yuta's torso and rested his chin on his shoulder. It definitely helped sooth him. Finally, someone picked up.

      “Hello?” A female's voice asked.

 

      Yuta was at a loss for words. It had been so long since he'd heard his mother's voice. She sounded so much more tired than she had the last time they'd talked though. Perhaps life had been rough on her as well.

      “Hello?” His mother repeated.

 

      Yuta realized he had yet to say anything, but his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to formulate words. He expected his mother to hang up, but she didn't.

      “Yuta?” She asked, fear and desperation in her voice.

      “M...Mom?” Yuta croaked out.

      “Oh my God...” The woman gasped. Her voice was shaking and Yuta could tell she was already holding back tears.

      “How are you? Where are you? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm probably asking you too many questions...I just...”

      “Mom...” Yuta mumbled.

 

      Tears were stinging at his eyes as well. His mother had always been concerned for him and wanted to know he was safe. Yuta had probably taken that for granted. Even though he knew his mother was trying to find him and make sure he was ok after he was kicked out, he hadn't thought much of it. It had just seemed like she'd stopped caring the instant he was pushed out of the house. Now, he knew it was the opposite.

      “I'm alright, mom...” He finally answered.

      “Thank God...I was so worried about you...Are you taking your medication? Are you getting proper care?”

      “Yeah. I'm fine. I got a job so I can pay for my medication and my bills and stuff...”

      “That's good...Are you staying with Miyata?”

      “Ah...No...I'm not...”

      “Oh really? I would have thought he would let you stay.”

      “I stayed with him here and there, but I'm living with someone else now...”

      “Oh really? Have I ever met them?”

      “No...I met them after you threw me out...”

      “I see...” His mother sighed. Yuta realized he'd probably rubbed salt in an open wound by saying that.

      “He's really great though, mom. He's always been good to me.”

      “I'm glad to hear that...”

 

      She sounded genuinely relieved to hear that. Yuta wasn't sure he had the guts to tell her anything more though. He didn't want to be rejected a second time by her. As he was biting his lip, hesitating, Taisuke gave him a tight squeeze and a gentle kiss on his neck. It seemed to at least give Yuta the strength to continue.

      “Mom, um...This guy...”

      “Hm?”

      “His name is Fujigaya Taisuke...and I love him...and he loves me...”

 

      The other end was silent for a moment. Yuta had started to think his mother had hung up, but finally, he heard an intake of breath from the other end of the line. He braced himself for what might come next.

      “Are you serious about each other?”

      “Y-Yes?” Yuta answered, not sure where his mother was going with this.

      “Would you let me meet him then?”

      “I...Are...Are you ok with this?”

      “Yuta, if I weren't ok with it, do you think I would have tried to find you again? I'm so sorry about what happened. I should have protected you more...I'm your mother, but I still...”

      “Mom...”

      “I want to make things right again, Yuta. I want to be in your life again...And I want to be someone you can depend on...”

      “But what about dad...?”

      “Your father and I haven't really seen eye to eye since then...”

      “So then...Are you two ok?”

      “I don't know...”

 

      They were both silent for a moment. Yuta didn't even know how to interpret that information. Would his parents break up? Would he care if they did? His father apparently still hated him. He didn't want his mother to have to suffer either though, especially if it was to support him. Things really had gotten complicated since he left. Finally, his mother spoke up again.

      “We have a lot to talk about, but we don't need to do it all at once. Don't worry about me for now, alright? Let's keep talking about you. It's been so long since I've seen you...”

      “Would you like to see me then?” Yuta asked hopefully.

      “I would love to. Would I be allowed to meet your boyfriend as well?”

      “I'm sure...I think he wants to meet you too,” Yuta answered, glancing at Taisuke. The latter nodded with a smile.

      “Then let's set up a date! It doesn't have to be anything fancy though.”  
      “Yeah, of course.”

 

      They continued to talk about meeting as well as a few other miscellaneous things. Finally, his mother decided they would talk more in person. As they were saying their goodbyes, Yuta spoke up.

      “This is my new cellphone number by the way, mom...My old one was...stolen...”

      “I see. It sounds like you had a hard time.”

      “No, not really. Taisuke took me in and made sure I was ok. I just wanted to let you know so you can contact me again...”

      “I understand. Thank you.”

      “Yeah...So I'll talk to Taisuke and figure out what day works best for us to meet.”

      “Sounds like a plan. I'll be waiting for your call.”

      “Mk.”

      “I'll talk to you later. I love you, Yuta.”

      “I love you too, mom...”

 

      The phone call ended and Yuta let out a massive breath he didn't even know he was holding. Taisuke gave him another squeeze and shifted him around so he was facing him.

      “Well?” He asked.

      “She was ok with us dating...At least...she said she was...”

      “That's great!”

      “She wants to meet you too...”

      “I gathered that.”

      “So can we?”

      “Yuta, we talked about this already. Of course we can.”

 

      Yuta span the rest of the way around and wrapped his arms around Taisuke's shoulders. The other was caught off guard and almost fell backwards on the bed, but he managed to regain his balance. He laughed and pulled Yuta close.

      “Thank you so much,” Yuta whispered. Taisuke kissed his cheek. “Thank you for being there for me...”

      “I'll always be here for you, ok?”

 

      Yuta nodded and rested his head on Taisuke's shoulder. They stayed snuggled together for quite some time before Taisuke decided it was time for a bath. Even then, he carried Yuta to the bathroom and they bathed together. The rest of the day was spent in their own little world. These days were definitely the best.

 

~*~

      The day in which Yuta and Taisuke would meet the former's mother was quickly approaching. Something else was on Taisuke's mind though. Christmas was coming up as well. Between all the madness, Taisuke and Yuta had never celebrated their birthdays together, but Christmas was something different.

 

      Taisuke had found Yuta in the garbage a week or two after Christmas. He'd known Yuta for almost a year now, though they'd only been a couple for around 3 months. Still, Yuta had been important to him long before they were dating. An occasion like this was important to Taisuke, and he wanted it to mean something. He wanted to do something for Yuta.

 

      He decided to go the mature, cliché route and look for rings. They wouldn't be engagement rings or anything of that level. That would be rushing the relationship way too much. Still, he wanted to have anniversary rings, if nothing else.

 

      He got on a bus that would take him to a nearby jewelry shop. He sat down and stared out the window, a wide smile on his face. While he was staring elsewhere, a person walked over to him.

      “Is this seat taken?” A male voice asked.

      “No, go ahead,” Taisuke said automatically. When he turned to look, his jaw practically dropped. “Wataru!?”

 

      The latter laughed, a wide smile on his face. It had been a long time since Taisuke had talked to Wataru. It was true, they still worked together and thus talked business daily. Still, once the work hours ended, they both avoided each other. Taisuke had never expected Wataru to acknowledge his presence again.

      “Don't look so surprised,” Wataru laughed.

      “I didn't think you took this bus though...”

      “I don't normally...but you don't take it normally either, right?”

      “Ah...Yeah, you're right...”

      “So what's your reason?”

      “Um...”

      “What? Are you not going to talk to me? I thought we decided to not to hate each other.”

      “It's not that...It's just...”

      “Going on a date with him?”

      “Huh? Uh, no...Not a date, but...”

      “Looking for a present then? It is almost Christmas after all...”

      “Yeah...” Taisuke mumbled.

 

      He still felt guilty for everything he put Wataru through. The older seemed to have gotten over it though. He punched Taisuke jokingly on the shoulder before continuing.

      “Stop with the long face, God...You're supposed to be happily shopping for a gift for him, right?”

      “Yeah...That's right.”

      “So thing's are going well with him then?”

      “Yeah. They're going really well.”

      “Good. I'm glad...”

      “How about you?” Taisuke asked, wanting to change the subject. “What are you up to? Christmas shopping?” Wataru chuckled.

      “I've mostly finished that. I'm actually going to a goukon.” Taisuke's eyes went wide.

      “No kidding? I didn't take you for the type.”

      “Well, no one likes to be single on Christmas Eve...Figured it was time to go on the offensive instead of waiting for someone to come along.”

      “You'll have to let me know how that goes,” Taisuke joked.

      “Oh definitely. I'm gonna get a boyfriend who's WAY cuter than both you and Tama combined.”

      “Oh really? That's gonna be pretty damn hard to find...You might want to lower your standards a little~”

      “Oh shut up!” Wataru fussed.

 

      The two broke down laughing. A few other people on the bus glared at them to be quieter, so they managed to compose themselves. Soon, they came to Wataru's stop. As he was standing up to leave, he turned back to Taisuke.

      “You know...I think I'm over everything...” He said gently.

 

      Taisuke looked up at him, not entirely sure where this was going. Thankfully, Wataru continued.

      “So...If you're ok with it, I'd enjoy talking from time to time. We don't have to be best friends, since I'm sure that would make Yuta uncomfortable...But we can at least be acquaintances, right?”

      “Yeah...I think I'd like that...”

      “Then, I'll talk to you at work. Good luck gift shopping.”

      “Good luck flirting~”

 

      Wataru rolled his eyes before getting off the bus. Taisuke waved to him from the window as the bus continued on its way. Finally, it came to Taisuke's stop and he got off.

 

      Taisuke went into the nearest jewelry store. As he glanced around, he realized it had been ages since he'd shopped for jewelry. The last time had been when he was still with his girlfriend. He was thankful he wouldn't have to look for anything gaudy or fancy. For these rings, he planned to keep it simple.

 

      He walked over to a counter that contained rings and began skimming through the selection. A worker approached him from the other side of the counter.

      “Are you finding everything you need, sir?” She asked.

      “Ah, I'm mostly just browsing...I'm looking for something simple though, like a single band without any designs.”

      “Those are located here,” the woman explained, motioning him to a case to his right.

 

      Taisuke nodded and began looking at each ring. Finally, he decided to get a pair of silver bands. They were simplistic in design, but that was what he wanted. He pointed at the ring.

      “Could I get a pair of these?” He asked.

      “Of course. Do you know what sizes you need them in?”

      “Ah...Yeah...I think we wear the same size, so...”

 

      Taisuke gave measurements to the woman and she went to check if they had two in stock. She came back out with two boxes. Taisuke paid for them and left the store, feeling both satisfied and excited. He couldn't wait to give the ring to Yuta. It would have to wait until Christmas though.

 

      The next big event they would have to get through was Yuta's mother visiting.

 

~*~

      Finally, the day when Yuta's mother would visit arrived. Taisuke and Yuta spent the morning cleaning and getting the house into top shape. After, Taisuke started cooking, since they would be serving lunch. Yuta wanted to help in the kitchen, but he was so nervous, Taisuke didn't want to let him near any of the kitchen utensils or food.

 

      Instead, Yuta paced around. That was almost as unnerving to Taisuke as Yuta holding a knife though. Finally, the older let out a sigh and decided to send Yuta on an errand.

      “Why don't you go buy some dessert?”

      “Dessert? Oh God...We forgot about dessert...”

      “Hey, hey. That's not what I said. We didn't forget about it. You're going to go buy it now.”

      “But what should I get?”

      “What do you want? Do you know what your mother likes?”

      “Not really...”

      “Then why don't you go to Miyata's store and get some things from there.”

      “Yeah...I could do that...” Yuta mumbled.

 

      He moved aimlessly towards the door. Taisuke let out a sigh and stopped what he was doing. He walked over to Yuta and held the boy's shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

      “Hey, it's ok. You just need to pick some sweets and come back home, ok? You can do this.”

      “Yeah...Thanks...I'll be back soon.”

 

      Taisuke nodded and kissed him on the lips. A smile curled onto Yuta's face and he quickly turned around and headed for the door to mask it. Taisuke snickered as he watched the younger go. At least he could calm him down with a kiss if he needed to. Taisuke then got back to working on the food.

 

~*~

      Yuta quickly made his way to the confectionery shop. When he got there, he glanced around, trying to see what else there was besides his usual favorites. He would try to find at least one thing that he knew his mother and Taisuke would like.

 

      As he was browsing, Toshiya spotted him. He came bounding over and patted Yuta's shoulder. The younger jumped and looked at him with wide eyes.

      “You scared me...”

      “Sorry? I didn't think you were that focused on looking at sweets...”

      “Today's kinda important...” Yuta sighed.

      “Oh really? What's today?”

      “My mom's coming over for a visit...”

      “No way...You finally called her!?”

      “Yeah.”

      “And did you tell her about Gaya?”

      “I did actually...She wanted to meet him, so she's coming over today...”

      “But she wasn't against it?”

      “She said she wasn't...”

      “See! You were worried over nothing!”

      “I'm still scared though...I just don't want her to come over and get disgusted and leave again...”

      “Tama...You're worrying too much. And even if that happens, you'll still have Gaya, right? And you'll have me too.”

      “Yeah...”

      “Well, that means that even if everything with your mom falls through, you'll still have people who love you by your side. Isn't that more than enough?”

      “I guess it is...” Yuta muttered. He'd never thought of it that way before.

      “Damn right it is!” Toshiya corrected. “So, let's pick something out.”

 

      Yuta nodded and continued scanning. Toshiya figured it was better to get a small cake or loaf of bread that could be split between the three of them. Yuta, of course, decided to get the cake. The shop only carried a few cakes, so it wasn't a hard choice to make. He paid for it and Toshiya wrapped it for him. As he was leaving, Toshiya called out to him.

      “Good luck! Let me know how it goes!”

      “Will do! Thanks, Miyacchi~ Next time, Gaya and I will drop by together~” Toshiya grimaced slightly.

      “Ugh, don't. I'll become the awkward third wheel.”

 

      Yuta laughed and waved goodbye before exiting the shop. Toshiya watched him go with a sigh. He turned back to his work, grumbling slightly.

      “I need to find a girlfriend already...All I ever do is help other people with their stupid relationship issues...”

 

~*~

      Yuta arrived home about a half an hour before his mother was going to show up. He placed the cake in the kitchen, which was now covered with lots of delicious looking food courtesy of Taisuke, and went over to the other. Taisuke was just finishing up stir-frying some vegetables.

      “Could you set the table for me?” Taisuke asked.

      “Yeah, sure~”

 

      They worked in silence. Yuta was focused on doing what Taisuke asked, so he didn't have time to think or panic. As soon as they were finished and waiting for his mother to arrive though, Yuta's sanity was starting to dwindle again. Taisuke had to hold him still to keep him from pacing. When the doorbell rang, Yuta practically shrieked. Taisuke could only sigh.

      “She's here...Oh God...”

      “Hey, calm down,” Taisuke soothed, pulling Yuta into a hug. “Everything's going to be fine. She's your mom. She loves you. You don't have to be anything but yourself.

      “R-Right...”

      “So go on and let her in, ok?”

      “K...”

 

      Yuta went over to the door and opened it slowly. His mother was waiting outside, looking just as nervous as he did. She had a rather large bag with her too. When her eyes met Yuta, her entire face lit up.

      “Hello!” She said breathlessly.

      “Hi,” Yuta replied. He opened the door more. “Come in!”

 

      His mother nodded and started waddling in with her massive bag in hand. Yuta quickly grabbed it from her since she was struggling. She took her shoes off and the two made their way back inside. Taisuke was waiting near the entrance to greet her. Yuta's mother met eyes with Taisuke and stared at him in shock. Taisuke decided that was as good a time as any to introduce himself.

      “Hello. I'm Fujigaya Taisuke. I'm dating your son...”

 

      Yuta's mother stared for a little while longer, then snapped back to her senses and bowed.

      “Y-Yes, pleased to meet you. I'm Yuta's mother. My son has been in your care...”

 

      There seemed to be some tension in the room and Yuta wasn't sure what it was. Was his mother horrified because she'd never seen another gay man besides her son? It didn't seem like she was horrified though. Finally, she turned to Yuta and asked what was on her mind.

      “How did you manage to find such a gorgeous guy to be your boyfriend?”

      “Mom!”

      “I'm serious!” She fussed, then turned back to Taisuke. “Are you sure you're satisfied with my son?”

      “MOM!!!” Yuta cried. Taisuke just laughed.

      “I'm very satisfied with him,” Taisuke explained. “He's helped me in more ways than you know and I love him dearly.”

 

      A smile broke out on Yuta's mother's face and she nodded.

      “Good. I'm glad to hear that.”

 

      The tension in the room disappeared at that point. The two men lead her into the house and gave her a small tour. Then they set her bag off to the side and gathered together at the table. Yuta's mother was thoroughly impressed with the food.

      “You found yourself a hot man who can cook too!? How on earth did you manage that?”

      “Mom, please...” Yuta pleaded. Again, Taisuke just laughed.

      “Yuta's learned a lot from living with me. He can actually cook pretty well now.”

      “You don't say!”

      “You act like I'm hopeless,” Yuta pouted.

      “No I don't! I'm just happy. You've grown so much over the past year...”

 

      The second sentence trailed off. His mother had a guilty look on her face and she reached for Yuta's hand. The latter gripped hers back and smiled at her.

      “It's been really fun living with Taisuke,” Yuta explained. “He even watched Harry Potter with me!” That seemed to perk his mother back up.

      “You're a brave soul,” she laughed.

      “I didn't mind it. They were fun movies.”

      “You two seem to get along well...How did you meet?” His mother asked.

      “Well...” Taisuke started. “I was coming home from work one day and Yuta was collapsed with a fever outside my apartment...So I took him in...We made an agreement that if he helped out and looked for a job, he could stay here...Then things happened and we slowly fell in love...”

 

      Yuta's mother nodded, her face grim, as she took in all the information. She then turned to Yuta and brushed his bangs away from his forehead slightly.

      “And you're taking your medication now?”

      “Yes, mom. I told you on the phone, didn't I?”

      “I'm just sorry this all had to happen to you...”

      “Mom, it's ok! Taisuke paid for my medication until I could manage it...It was a rough start, but I'm fine now...And I got a boyfriend and found a place where I feel safe and at home...Isn't that worth it?”

 

      His mother nodded. She reached for Taisuke's hand this time and gave it a firm squeeze as she smiled.

      “Thank you for everything. I hope you two will continue to get along well.”

      “I hope we will too,” Taisuke agreed.

 

      Yuta cleared his throat awkwardly and the other two smiled. After that, the conversation turned into miscellaneous chattering as they ate. Sometimes, they would have serious discussions, such as Yuta getting mugged or the situation with his parents.

 

      That looked like it would be an ugly battle. Yuta's mother was genuinely considering leaving his father, and Yuta had mixed feelings. Deep down, he still loved his father, but given everything that had happened, it made it really hard to feel that way. He wasn't sure he wanted his mother to stay in that situation either, especially if she was going to continue to support his relationship with Taisuke. Nothing would resolve itself that day though, so they would just have to see how things go.

 

      After eating, his mother helped them clean up and organize the kitchen. Afterwards, she sat on the couch and the visit continued into the evening. At one point, Yuta glanced at the large bag she had brought.

      “Hey mom...What's in that bag?”

      “Oh that? Some Christmas gifts and decorations. I wasn't sure what you two were doing for the holiday. Doesn't seem like much so far...” She mumbled the last part as she glanced around the apartment.

      “Ah, we haven't really been home so we haven't decorated...” Taisuke said, looking around as well. Yuta raised an eyebrow.

      “Do you ACTUALLY decorate, Taisuke? I kinda figured you were a scrooge...”

      “I'm only a scrooge if I'm single,” Taisuke retorted. Yuta's mother laughed.

      “Well, I brought a mini tree for you, since I didn't know how big your apartment would be...And some ornaments and other decorations...”

      “Oh wow! Thank you so much!” Taisuke gasped. “A mini tree would be great in the living room!”

      “Shall we set it up then?” She asked.

 

      Taisuke and Yuta's mother hopped to their feet and began unpacking the bag. Yuta was actually surprised how well those two were hitting things off. He was thankful for that though. He got to his feet and bounded over to Taisuke and wrapped his arms around the other's waist as they scanned through all the decorations.

 

      The rest of the evening was spent decorating their apartment with snowflakes and tinsel and setting up the tree. Yuta's mother placed her gifts for both of them underneath it, then took a step back to admire the scene. She glanced around the apartment and nodded again.

      “Looks like my work here is done~”

      “Are you leaving?” Yuta asked sadly. His mother nodded then pulled him into a hug.

      “For now, but I'll visit again. Whenever you want me to, I'll come on over.”

      “Thank you for everything, mom...”

 

      She gave him a firm squeeze, then let go. Next, she turned to Taisuke. They shook hands at first, but ultimately, it ended in a gentle hug as well. Yuta and Taisuke saw his mother to the door and Yuta made her promise to send him a text when she was safely home.

 

      After, they both sat down on the couch, tired from the long day. Yuta flopped against Taisuke's shoulder and the other instinctively wrapped his arm around him.

      “That was exhausting...” Yuta sighed.

      “You seemed to really enjoy it though,” Taisuke hummed.

      “I did. I'd really missed my mom...”

      “I'm sure...”

      “What about your parents, Taisuke?”

      “Hm? Ah...We aren't as close as you and your mom are,” Taisuke explained. “We talk from time to time, but they tend to keep to themselves...and I kinda do the same...”

      “So they don't know that you've dated 2 guys now?”

      “Hmm...Yeah, I guess not...”

      “Think they'll be angry?”

      “Maybe...They tend to get over things quickly though since they acknowledge that it's my life and not theirs...”

      “That's good...So will you ever tell them?”

      “Of course. Next time we talk, I'm going to tell them that I have an amazing boyfriend.”

      “You shouldn't lie to your parents...”

      “It's not a lie though. You really are amazing, Yuta. Remember how I was when we first met? I would still be that way if it weren't for you. You need to stop selling yourself short!”

      “Alright, alright,” Yuta sighed, snuggling closer to Taisuke. “Do you mind if I take a nap? I really am tired...”

      “Yeah, go for it. I'm sure you're extra tired now that you've released all that pent-up anxiety.”

      “Thanks...”

 

      Yuta readjusted himself so that his head was on Taisuke's thigh. The older ran his fingers gently up and down Yuta's back. It was already lulling him to sleep. Yuta let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

      “Hey, Taisuke?”

      “Hm?”

      “Thank you...I love you...”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Yuta was asleep within minutes. Taisuke found himself nodding off here and there as well. It wasn't until their stomachs started growling that they made a late dinner and then got ready for bed.

 

~*~

      Finally, Christmas Eve arrived. Taisuke and Yuta had both Christmas Eve and Christmas off of work, so they were planning to spend both days at home. They didn't really have enough days off to plan some extravagant trip, and really, neither of them wanted to go anywhere anyway.

 

      On Christmas Eve, they cooked a fancy meal together, and ate while watching various Christmas movies on the television. After they snuggled on the couch. Snuggling quickly evolved into touching and kissing, however.

 

      When they broke apart for air, Taisuke decided it was time to open gifts. He hadn't placed the ring boxes under the tree, since he wanted it to be a complete surprise. He was dying to give the ring to Yuta though.

 

      Yuta was reluctant to stop their previous activities, but Taisuke's pouting managed to convince him to at least temporarily stop. Taisuke got up and grabbed a present for each of them from under the tree and they began opening.

 

      The two had promised not to spend too much money on each other since neither of them were rich. Since Taisuke had bought the rings, he had to get a lot of other cheap, but useful and cute gifts for Yuta. He did buy him a Harry Potter coffee mug though, and that had Yuta screaming with joy. He even forced them to stop so he could go make a cup of hot chocolate.

 

      Yuta, on the other hand, got some clothes for Taisuke and some cooking utensils. He got him a stuffed animal too, since he knew Taisuke had a bit of a soft spot for them, though he never kept them in the apartment.

 

      They opened the gifts from Yuta's mom and found warm, soft sweaters inside. She'd taken a guess on Taisuke's size and what colors would look good on him. She'd done well though. Yuta loved the way the forest green sweater looked on Taisuke.

 

      Finally, they finished opening the gifts under the tree. Yuta was lounging on the couch, dozing off here and there. The hot chocolate had made him sleepy. Taisuke watched him with a smile on his face. Something about watching Yuta sleep reminded him of the happy feeling he got watching puppies sleep. Not that Yuta was a puppy, of course.

 

      Taisuke took that time to slip his own ring on his finger. He took a deep breath and gripped the box that held Yuta's ring.

      “You know...It's pretty much been a year since we met each other...” He started.

      “Has it really?” Yuta asked sleepily.

      “Yeah. I picked you up a couple weeks after Christmas...”

      “You're right...Time flies...”

      “Yep.”

      “Who would have thought that a year later, we'd be dating...”

      “I sure as hell wouldn't have,” Taisuke laughed.

      “Think we'll still be dating a year from now?”

      “I want to be,” Taisuke stated. “And a year after that. I want us to stay together for a long, long time.”

      “Me too,” Yuta sighed sleepily.

      “So, Yuta...Shall we make a promise?”

      “A promise?”

      “Yeah...That we'll still be dating this time next year...and the year after that...And that we'll try our best?”

      “That's a heavy promise, Taisuke...”

      “You don't want to?”

      “I do! I really do!”

      “Then that's all that matters, right?”

      “Yeah, I guess...Why are you getting so into this all of a sudden?”

      “Mm...I just got nostalgic...See, picking up a little house elf in the rain is one of my fondest memories, and it's almost the anniversary of that memory...I thought it would be nice to do something for the both of us...”

      “What did you do...?” Yuta asked suspiciously. Taisuke placed the box on the coffee table.

      “Open it~”

 

      Yuta grabbed it cautiously. Taisuke figured he probably knew what was inside the box already, but still, it was the thought that counted. When Yuta had taken the wrapping off, he popped the box open. His jaw immediately dropped and he placed a hand over his mouth.

      “Taisuke...This...”

      “Happy anniversary, Yuta.”

      “But...this...We promised to keep things inexpensive, didn't we?”

      “Well, I bought it before we made that promise,” Taisuke huffed. “But it still wasn't that expensive. Don't freak out.”

      “Do you have one too?”

      “I do,” Taisuke answered, holding his hand up.

 

      Yuta gripped the box tightly and placed it against his chest. Taisuke watched as the younger's face grew redder and redder. He loved the way Yuta looked when he was embarrassed.

      “So...These are...couple rings?” Yuta asked, his voice shaking.

      “They are.”

 

      Taisuke heard a few sniffles and saw a few droplets fall from Yuta's face. He immediately jumped to his feet and knelt in front of the younger.

      “Hey! Yuta, what's wrong? Don't cry!”

      “I'm happy...”  
      “Huh?”

      “Getting couple rings was one of my dreams, dammit!” Yuta sobbed.

      “That's why!?” Taisuke laughed. “I thought I'd done something wrong...”

      “You did!” Yuta snapped. “You made me really emotional...You better take responsibility...”

 

      Taisuke cocked his head to the side. This was definitely a new part of Yuta that he hadn't seen before.

      “What should I do?” He asked.

      “Put the ring on my finger...” Yuta mumbled.

 

      Taisuke took the box from his hands and took the ring out. He slid it onto Yuta's ring finger, then kissed his hand softly. He could feel Yuta tremble underneath his lips.

      “Now what?” Taisuke asked.

      “Now I'm horny...” Yuta whined.

 

      It took every ounce of Taisuke's strength not to break down laughing. Yuta was being way too cute. Taisuke was liking this slightly spoiled side of him.

      “Shall I take care of you?”

      “You better!”

 

      Taisuke chuckled a bit, then pressed his body in between Yuta's legs. He gripped the underside of Yuta's thighs and the younger wrapped his arms around Taisuke's shoulders. The older stood up, taking Yuta with him, and headed towards the bedroom. As they were walking, Yuta pulled away to look Taisuke in the eyes. They stood still for a moment before Yuta leaned forward to kiss Taisuke and whisper against his lips.

      “I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updates 2 months later* Wow I suck OTL But I was studying in Japan and like, it was an intensive course so I kinda had no life. Now I'm trying to adjust to the time change XP Bleh. Anyways, here we have it, the final chapter >.> It was pretty cute and sweet, so hopefully people enjoyed it? I really feel bad for taking so long on this poor story. I'm also starting to doubt it as I usually doubt all my works upon completing them XP So I really hope you guys liked it XD As of right now, I don't have any Tamagaya fics in the works, but I DO have plans for some eventually, so hopefully soon you'll see another fic. I know I definitely want to write more of them if nothing else^^ So thank you to everyone who read this and the people who commented. Your comments kept me motivated to (gradually) write and update this^^ I hope to see you guys again whenever I write another Tamagaya~ And possibly the NiSen spin-off to this? I still need to figure them out though lol XD Anyways, thank you all for reading this and I hope you enjoyed^^ Love you guys~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's my first time writing for the Kisumai fandom, and I'm still a bit of a baby fan...But I thought Tama and Gaya were cute together and there weren't any stories of them, so I figured I'd write one XP This is somewhat inspired by Kimi wa Petto, but I tried to take a lot of liberties...It was also SUPPOSED to be a oneshot...but it's probably going to be around 50k words by the time I finish...Failed that one miserably-.-' Either way, I hope you enjoy :3 The boys will officially meet in the next chapter XD


End file.
